Supernatural Adventskalender 2010
by MiaJewel
Summary: Ein Deal ist ein Deal – und Crowley hält, was er verspricht. Ob dieses Versprechen den Winchsters gefallen wird?
1. Chapter 1

**Ho, ho, ho!**

**Es ist wieder so weit, die Adventszeit hat begonnen, wir stecken mitten in der Woche und alle Welt bemüht sich, nicht in den Weihnachtsstress zu geraten – und tut es doch. **

**Vielleicht können wir Abhilfe schaffen in dieser Zeit, die eigentlich der Besinnlichkeit dienen sollte – wir müssen uns aber selbst an die Nase fassen, denn bei uns war es die Vor-Adventszeit, die ganz schön höllisch war. **

**Warum? Na, ich glaube die Überschrift sagt alles ;) Wir mussten ja rechtzeitig fertig werden, nachdem wir im letzten Moment beschlossen hatten, für euch das dritte Jahr in Folge (wenn auch in anderer Besetzung als im ersten) einen Adventskalender zu zaubern. **

**Zaubern ist das falsche Wort. Wir haben gerackert. Und Nachtschichten eingelegt. Gebibbert und Blackouts schneller überwunden, als der Blitz. Und dann die Hälfte noch einmal umgeschrieben. Wenn das kein Stress war … ;)**

**Wir werden den Kalender auf beiden Profilen unter demselben Titel etc. posten, es ist also kein kopierter Doppelgänger. Bitte bedenkt aber kurz, bei wem ihr welches Feedback hinterlasst – Leila hat dieses Jahr alle geraden Zahlen übernommen, Mia alle ungeraden.**

* * *

Charaktere: _Sam und Dean Winchester sowie alles was ihnen so üben den Weg läuft :)_

Spoiler: _Bis Staffel 6_

Rating: _M / R 18_

Summary: _Ein Deal ist ein Deal – und Crowley hält, was er verspricht. Ob dieses Versprechen den Winchsters gefallen wird?_

Disclaimer: _Ein schönes, warmes Kaminfeuer, Sam und Dean und wir zwei Schreiberlinge … Wie immer haben wir das Recht auf sie nur in unseren Träumen, denn Luzifer Kripke besitzt sie mit Haut und Haar. So bleibt für uns nur die Welt der Fantasie …_

_Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld und wollen es auch nicht. It's just for fun._

* * *

**Und jetzt – viel Spaß mir Türchen eins :)**

**Seelen**_**los**_** Teil 1**

**

* * *

**

Der Schneeregen peitschte unaufhörlich gegen die Frontscheibe und die Scheibenwischer kämpften einen aussichtslosen Kampf dagegen. Die Wolken hatten uns begleitet auf der Reise an den Lake Elwell, Montana.

Der Ersatzteufel persönlich wusste, warum wir hier heraus kommen sollten, beim furchtbarsten Wetter, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

Ich kämpfte mit der kaum befestigten Straße, unaufhörlich fluchend und mit wenig bis gar keinen Reaktionen von Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er hielt sich nicht einmal fest, wenn wir ins Schlingern gerieten, sondern hatte die Hände im Schoß liegen, den Kopf zum Fenster gewandt.

Warum musste dieses Mistwetter uns jetzt einholen? Konnte es Anfang Dezember nicht normalen Schnee geben, wie überall sonst? Musste es dieses schmierige Schmuddelzeug sein, das jede noch so gut geräumte und asphaltierte Straße in eine Todesrutschbahn verwandelte?

Der See war groß und ein weiter Teil davon zugefroren. Im Scheinwerferlicht gänzlich schwarz und bedrohlich lag er immer links von uns, während wir uns daran entlang kämpften, genau zum Tiber Dam Airport.

Wie um Gottes Willen konnte so ein Nest hier einen Flugplatz haben?

Wir waren seit fast fünf Stunden unterwegs, immer noch Blutschlieren an den Händen, rostrote Ränder unter den Fingernägeln. Es war keine Zeit geblieben, um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Mit all unserem Gepäck im Wagen hatten wir nicht einmal eine Dusche zur Verfügung gehabt und gerade jetzt hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, heißes Wasser auf mir zu spüren. Den Dreck abzuwaschen.

Stattdessen bewegte ich meine kalten Finger, griff das Lenkrad fester und zog nach links, um der Straße für gute zwei Kilometer zu folgen, bis wir endlich anhalten konnten.

Der Flugplatz war leer. Die Lichter abgeschaltet und nur der Scheinwerfer malte Lichtkegel an die hohen, eisblauen Wände der Gebäude. Ich wollte ein Stück weiter nach vorne setzen, doch die Räder drehten lediglich im Matsch durch, also blieb ich, wo ich war.

Und das war auf dem Fahrersitz. Die warme Luft der Heizung blies mir auf die Finger und Handgelenke, die ich nicht bewegt hatte. All die Zeit hatte ich mich auf die Straße konzentrieren können – jetzt war das vorbei. Mir kroch die Übelkeit den Magen hinauf, durch die Speiseröhre bis in meinen Hals und Mund, wo ich schlussendlich bittere Magensäure schmecken konnte, die kein Burger der Welt hätte zerstören können.

„Wir sind da", eröffnete ich überflüssigerweise und sah zu Sam hinüber. Die Gestalt, die dort saß, war mein Bruder und gleichzeitig eine völlig fremde Person, die mir mehr Angst machte als Luzifer persönlich. Zu wissen, was in ihm steckte, war einfacher gewesen.

Jetzt? Jetzt war er einfach nur leer. Eine Hülle. Emotionslos.

In gewisser Weise erinnerte er mich an Castiel. So unerfahren und gleichzeitig selbstsicher. Wie Kinder. Die Welt konnte ihnen nichts anhaben – sie waren unbesiegbar. Wenn dem nur so wäre, hätte ich vielleicht ruhig schlafen können. Da die schier grenzenlose menschliche Selbstüberschätzung neben mir leider keine Minute Schlaf brauchte, war es um meinen auch nicht gerade großartig bestellt.

Dumpfes Pochen kündete davon, dass unsere ruhige Fahrt wirklich zu Ende war.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, zog den Schlüssel ab, stieg aus, versank bis zu den Knöcheln in nassem Schnee und schluckte den Kommentar hinunter, der mir auf der Zunge lag. Verdammter Mist!

Der kalte Wind presste seine Mitbringsel durchweichend in meine Jacke und ich fragte mich, ob meine Lederjacke jetzt noch zu gebrauchen war, nachdem sie eine halbe Ewigkeit als Unterlage gedient hatte.

Für was und in welchem Zustand hatte ich mir nicht näher angesehen. Erst jetzt, als ich den Kofferraum öffnete und mir wütende Augen entgegen funkelten, bereute ich es, unseren Wagen nicht vorher ausgeräumt zu haben.

„Sam, ruf Crowley", ordnete ich tonlos an und starrte auf den Mann mittleren Alters, der sich in den geklauten Polizeihandschellen wand. Das offensichtliche Fehlen von Befestigung in unserem Kofferraum hatte bewirkt, dass sämtlicher Inhalt quer verteilt, teilweise zerstört war. Ein Kreuz war zerbrochen, der Rosenkranz nur noch ein Faden mit vier Perlen. Bücher lagen in Fetzen, als wäre eine Katze darüber hergefallen. Sie hatten eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit mit dem nicht vorhandenen Schnee.

Immerhin waren die Schutzzauber noch intakt, sonst wäre ich innerhalb von Sekunden tot gewesen und ich entging einem dummen Kommentar, dank des Knebels, der immer noch an Ort und Stelle saß.

„SAM!", rief ich ungehalten über die geöffnete Heckklappe hinweg, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Hm. Nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte."

Die Stimme ließ mich herumfahren und meine Deckung dem Gefangenen gegenüber aufgeben.

Das Bild, das sich mir bot, war nicht ganz das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber es hatte die geforderte Wirkung. Crowleys Arm lag um Sams Kehle und mein … Bruder sah nicht mehr als verwundert aus über diese Veränderung der Situation.

Mir hingegen machte es doppelt Angst. Die Gänsehaut überlief mich nicht, sie packte mich wie ein Angreifer und stellte alle Haare meines Körpers gleichzeitig auf. Der kühle Winterwind strich über die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken, über die Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn. Der Schneeregen fühlte sich auf meiner Kopfhaut an wie kalte Nadeln, aber das alles wurde vom Adrenalin in ungenehme Höhen gepuscht.

„Wir hatten einen Deal", erinnerte ich Crowley leise knurrend.

„Um genau zu sein, hatten wir eine lose, mündliche Abmachung, keinen Deal", wurde ich berichtigt und mein Herz sank ein paar Etagen tiefer. Waren wir genau in die Falle getappt? Hatten wir nicht weit genug mitgedacht?

Ich wusste nicht, ob er Recht hatte, aber schaden konnte der Versuch nun auch nicht mehr, während Crowley ein Messer aus seiner Tasche zog und es aufklappte. „Eine mündliche Abmachung und deren Erfüllung dürfte es dir wert sein, dich an die Regeln zu halten."

„Die Regeln mache ich, Dean", erwiderte Crowley nachsichtig und lächelte, als er das Messer auf Höhe seines Armes brachte.

Heiß glühende Ungehaltenheit flutete durch mich und er deutete harsch auf sein Mitbringsel. „Wir haben den Alpha – lebendig! Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Gib Sam seine Seele zurück!"

Crowley grinste inzwischen. Er hatte einen höllischen Spaß an der Situation, wie man unschwer erkennen konnte. Mein Spaß hingegen wollte nicht aufkommen.

„Weißt du, Dean … ich mag dich. Es ist eine Verschwendung, dich wieder hier auf der Erde zu haben. Du hättest eine große Zukunft in der Hölle haben können. Stell dir vor – ich auf dem Thron und du mein … Assistent. Wirklich, du hast diese Art an dir. Dieses Ernste, das Verlangen. All deine Wut." Er blickte auf den braunen Schopf neben sich. „Aber die habt ihr beide, nicht wahr?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete ich jede Bewegung, bereit, einzugreifen. Das alles waren Dinge, die ich nicht hören wollte. Meine Zeit in der Hölle war vorbei – endgültig. Und auch wenn ich nicht stolz auf meine Taten war, war ich immerhin dabei, sie allmählich zur Seite zu drängen.

Sie zu verarbeiten, dazu hatte mein Leben nicht genug Tage. Die Zeit war etwas, das Erinnerungen nicht besser machte – aber das Leben war das, was einem nicht genug Zeit ließ, die Vergangenheit immer wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Denkens zu zerren.

„Gib Sam seine Seele und wir sind quitt", erwiderte ich gezwungen ruhig und näherte mich den beiden. „Du hast deinen Alpha – ohne größere Verletzungen. Er hat sogar seine Zunge noch."

„Das klingt verlockend, Dean."

Mein Blick flackerte zu Sam, der ungerührt nur versuchte, den Griff um seinen Hals etwas zu lockern, damit er besser atmen konnte. Er sagte kein Wort. Um ehrlich zu sein … er wirkte, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren und bei allem, was ich in letzter Zeit über Seelen gelesen hatte, war es vermutlich genau das. Es störte ihn nicht. Er vermisste seine Seele nicht, weil das eine Empfindung war, zu der er nicht in der Lage war.

Himmel, aber ich vermisste Sam.

Ihn tot zu glauben war … nur eine andere Seite von dem Schmerz, den ich fühlte, wenn ich ihn jetzt ansah.

„Gib ihm seine Seele", bat ich heiser und ignorierte den geschmolzenen Schnee, der mir in den Kragen lief.

Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Crowley Sam los, drehte ihn zu sich herum und Sam – dieser verdammte Dummkopf! – blieb stehen.

Total fasziniert.

Crowley senkte das Messer, bis es ungefähr auf Herzhöhe war.

Mein Herz setzte aus. „NEIN!"

Ich schoss nach vorne, wollte verhindern, was der Dämon tun wollte, aber ich prallte gegen eine Wand. Eine unsichtbare.

„Crowley! Wir haben einen Deal!", wiederholte ich wütend und meine Finger pressten sich gegen die summende Wand aus Energie. Sie vibrierte unter meinen Fingerkuppen vor negativer Emotion. Hilflosigkeit machte sich in mir breit. „SAM!"

Was war nur los? Konnte er paralysiert sein? Er konnte doch nicht tatsächlich dort stehen und ganz ohne Zutun beobachten, wie er abgestochen wurde!

Mit aller Macht hämmerte ich gegen die Wand, trat mit dem Fuß danach, aber alles, was es mir einbrachte, waren Schmerzen, die meine Glieder hinauf schossen.

Crowley wog das Messer in der Hand, drehte es einmal und ich konnte sehen, wie er etwas murmelte. Sam legte den Kopf schief, die Augen auf das Messer gerichtet, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er aufmerksam zuhörte.

„SAM! Beweg deinen Arsch!" Ich fuhr herum, wandte mich von der Szene ab und stierte in den Nachthimmel. Die Scheinwerfer des Impalas tauchten alles in ein merkwürdig unreales Licht. Wie ein Traum, der sich nur auf eine Stelle fokussierte, verschwamm alles außen herum, tauchte ab in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit der Einsamkeit Montanas.

Ein Alptraum.

„CASTIEL!"

Nichts.

Mein Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen und die Stille ware ohrenbetäubend. Sie legte sich wie ein fester Eisenpanzer auf die Szene.

Nur mein Blut rauschte in den Ohren.

Zögernd drehte ich mich zurück zu Sam und Crowley. „Halt schön still", hörte ich ihn sagen. „Wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass es daneben geht, oder?"

Marionette. Sam war nicht mehr als eine Marionette, das wurde mir in dem Augenblick bewusst, als Crowley das Messer etwas weiter senkte. Er musste ihn in seiner Gewalt haben. Kein Wunder – er hatte ihn zurück geholt.

Das Messer … Mein Unterbewusstsein fand die Antwort vor meinem bewussten Denken.

Er zielte tatsächlich auf das Herz, aber er musste von unten hinein stechen. Stoßen … mit Stechen kam man nicht weit.

Die festen Muskeln mussten zerstört und zerteilt werden, Fasern und Sehnen umgangen und noch dazu der Rippenbogen überwunden.

Die jetzt glühende Klinge erinnerte mich irgendwie an Herr der Ringe. Runen und Schriftzeichen leuchteten feuerrot darin auf, wurden schwarz, während das Glühen einen merkwürdig warmen Schimmer auf Sams Gesicht warf.

Das Messer wurde länger, verwandelte sich in einen Dolch. Vermutlich ein uralter Ritualdolch.

Crowley stieß zu und Sams Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Buchstäblich. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war überrascht, sein Blick wanderte an sich hinunter und er wollte die Hände heben wie in dem irrsinnigen Versuch, das Messer aus sich heraus zu ziehen. Nichts tat sich. Nur seine Finger zuckten ein letztes Mal.

Meine Brust kollidierte äußerlich mit der Wand, als ich unbewusst lossprang – innerlich drehten sich meine Organe zusammen wie ein gordischer Knoten. Nicht Sammy – nicht jetzt! So kurz vor dem Ziel …

Angewidert von dem Blut, das die Klinge hinunter lief, ließ Crowley Sam los und der Körper meines Bruders fiel regungslos zu Boden.

„Das war ein Designerstück", grollte der Dämon, sah an seinem schwarzen Mantel hinab und wischte die Klinge mit dem weißen Matsch ab. Direkt neben Sam.

Ich stolperte, als die Wand verschwand – so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Panisch kämpfte ich mich zurück in mein Gleichgewicht und hechtete die paar Meter weiter, um genau neben Sam schmerzhaft auf meinen Knien zu landen.

„Sam!"

Er rührte sich nicht. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich das Blut beobachtete, das sich seinen Weg von seiner Brust aus in den Schnee suchte und dort schmale Spuren hinein schmolz. Es erreichte meine Jeans und das warme Lebenselixier, das in Berührung mit meiner Haut kam, riss mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Mit fliegenden Fingern tastete ich nach einem Puls.

„In ein paar Tagen wird der Schmerz vorbei sein. Er wird nicht sterben", informierte mich Crowley und völlig entgeistert hob ich den Kopf, aber er hatte nur wieder sein übliches Pokergesicht aufgesetzt. „Wie sonst, dachtest du, würde die Seele wieder in seinen Körper kommen?"

Und damit verschwanden sowohl Crowley als auch der Alpha aus unserem Kofferraum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Weiter geht es mit Türchen zwei. Vielen, vielen lieben Dank an alle Besucher unserer kleinen Werkstatt und die liebevollen Nachrichten und Reviews. Nun denn, auf ein Neues …_

_* Tee und Kekse dazu stell* :D_

* * *

**Seelen**_**los **_

**Türchen zwei**

Sam lag flach auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine leblos von sich gestreckt. Schmelzender Schnee sammelte sich in kleinen Tropfen auf der Haut seines Gesichtes, bis sie schließlich langsam daran hinunter liefen, entlang an den Schläfen in sein durchnässtes Haar, das sich ausgebreitet wie die Ranken einer Pflanze in den schlammigen Untergrund krallte.

Vergeblich versuchte Sam, das sich immer neu sammelnde Wasser wegzublinzeln, als er einfach nur starr nach oben in den Nachthimmel starrte. Die feuchten Spuren aus seinen Augenwinkeln wirkten beinahe wie Tränen, die das unerträgliche Brennen seiner Augen lindern wollten.

Vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war er mit dem Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge wie aus einem Vakuum erwacht, oder besser hochgeschreckt. Keuchend und mit einem einzigen Atemzug war er steil in die Höhe geschossen, nur um kurz darauf wieder den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen und erneut zusammenzubrechen. Die stützenden Arme um seinen Oberkörper bemerkte er kaum. Seitdem lag er auf dem Rücken, sich seiner Umgebung nur wage bewusst. Alles war ein Gemisch aus schwammigen Bildern und Tönen, die zu leise waren, um sie wirklich zu verstehen.

Nach und nach kamen Empfindungen zurück und seine Finger zuckten, als er das Kribbeln der kleinen Flocken auf seiner Haut spürte, die auf der warmen Barriere zu seinem Inneren einen schnellen Tod starben. Klamme Feuchte drang durch Jacke und Hose – ließ ihn schaudern.

Zitternde Hände, die nicht seine waren, geisterten immer wieder über seinen Brustkorb, verweilten kurz, ehe sie an Hals und Handgelenk nach einem Puls und Herzschlag suchten, die kräftig schlagend die Schmerzen durch Sams Venen pumpten.  
Dieselben Hände berührten vorsichtig die kalte Haut seiner Wangen und umschlossen sie sanft. Ein Kopf schob sich in Sams Sichtfeld, das bis eben nur aus schneevergrieselten Nachthimmel bestanden hatte. Doch Sam sah nur weiter starr geradeaus und blickte durch die grünen Augen seines Bruders hindurch, dessen Lippen seinen Namen flüsterten.

_Babum. _

„Sam?"

Doch da war nur Stille und die dämpfende Decke aus tanzenden Eiskristallen hüllte die beiden Gestalten ein, mitten im Nirgendwo, weit draußen in Montanas Wildnis.

„Sam, bist du okay?" Ein leichtes Schütteln verlieh der Frage Nachdruck.

_Babum. Babum. _

Sams Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und beschleunigte noch, als er erneut die suchenden Finger des anderen an seinem Hals spürte.

_Babum. Babum. Babum … _

Er spürte, wie eine Hand um den Saum seiner Jacke griff und ihn ein Stück hochzog. Worte waberten an sein Ohr, Dinge wie: Schock, Blutverlust und Unterkühlung. Doch davon war er gerade weit entfernt, denn wütende Hitze flammte in ihm auf, gab Kraft, zusammen mit Erinnerungen an Dean, der ihn genau auf dieselbe Weise gegriffen hatte, nur um seinem Bruder Sekunden danach das Gesicht weiter zu Brei zu schlagen.

_Babum – Babum – Babum -... _

„Sammy? Bist du das da drin?" Und das brachte die nötige Kraft zu sprechen …. giftig und noch eisiger als die Temperaturen um sie herum.

„Lass. Mich. Los."

Und die Hand löste sich erschrocken.

Von diesem Moment an verschwamm alles in einer Welle aus Wut – irgendwann später beruhigten sich seine überdrehten Sinne wieder, als er, neben einem Baum stehend, wieder zu sich kam. Wie er hier hergekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr.

_Babum. Babum. _

Seine Atem ging schwer, sein Hals brannte und seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich an wie mit Schmirgelpapier bearbeitet. Sams Herz pumpte aufgeregt Adrenalin durch seinen Körper und seine Hände pochten als wären sie mit einem Hammer bearbeitet worden.

„Was zum -...?"

Er sah hinab, spürte frische, klebrige Nässe an seinen Fingern – Blut – das sich mit dem getrockneten von vor ein paar Stunden vermischte. Jede Faser tat weh und frische Prellungen gesellten sich zu heilenden. Erschrocken versuchte Sam zu verstehen, bis er den einen Satz in seinen Gedanken wiederfand, einen der ihn hatte die Beherrschung verlieren lassen.

„_Gestern wollte ich ihn im Schlaf töten – … ich dachte, er ist ein Monster." _

_Babum. Babum. Babum._

Oh Gott. Was hatte er getan?

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Irritiert drehte er sich um und suchte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht nach seinem Bruder.

„DEAN?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ein herzliches Willkommen zum heutigen Türchen! Es ist Wochenende - zur Abwechslung wird mal nicht zwölf Stunden gearbeitet und stattdessen wird sich auf die morgige Folge gefreut :D_  
_Wir wünschen euch allen einen wunderschönen Freitagabend, und jetzt viel Spaß :)_

_

* * *

_

**Türchen drei**

Oh verdammt.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Alleine schon, dass mein Kopf zu keinem besseren Fluch mehr fähig war, hätte mir zu denken geben sollen, während ich meine Finger über die kalte Wand wandern ließ, an die ich mich gepresst hatte. Rauer Putz bröselte lautlos in den Schnee und ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Pause. Auszeit – wie man es auch drehte und wendete.

Die eisige Nachtluft füllte meine Lungen, aber sie linderte nicht das Brennen darin. Im Gegenteil. Mein Herz raste.

Ich konnte Sam rufen hören, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob er nicht wieder zu einem Trick griff, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Was hatte Crowley mit ihm angestellt? Seine Seele zurückgegeben? Wollte der Typ uns verarschen?

Vorsichtig schob ich mich an die Ecke, bemüht, so wenig wie möglich meiner Kleidung vom Scheinwerferlicht berühren zu lassen. Ich musste zu Atem kommen, wie auch immer ich das tun wollte, wenn mein Puls jeglicher aufgestellter Rekorde trotzte.

Sam stand vielleicht fünfzig Meter entfernt, ziemlich nahe an einem Baum. Wir hatten uns vom Flugplatz entfernt, während wir uns prügelten. Ein bizarrer Tanz aus Schatten und Fäusten. Schlag um Schlag – wir hatten nicht geredet, keine Zeit dafür gehabt. Kein Ton war gefallen, kein Stöhnen, wenn wir getroffen wurden. Sam war schlicht und ergreifend ausgerastet und ob der Sam von früher oder die seelenlose Gestalt der letzten Wochen … das war neu. Erschreckend.

Ich spürte jetzt noch den Drang, ihn windelweich zu prügeln, alleine schon für den Kinnhaken, den er mir verpasst hatte. Mistkerl!

Wir standen jetzt fast direkt am See und ich konnte das leise Knistern des dünnen Eises hören, das das Wasser bedeckte.

Unwohl bewegte ich meinen Kiefer, bis er knackte und zurück dorthin sprang, wo er sein sollte. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, aber das Gefühl stimmte wieder. Sams Schläge hatten immer mehr an Intensität gewonnen, obwohl er mich nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr zu sehen schien – und vermutlich war ich nur deshalb noch auf den Beinen oder überhaupt am Leben.

Mit seinem Fulltime-Jäger-Job des letztes Jahres und Null Schlaf hatte er genug Zeit zum Trainieren gehabt - und ich bei Lisa wohl zu sehr dem Familienleben gefrönt.

Wie ein Berserker hatte Sam auf den Baum eingedroschen, gegen den ich ihn rammen konnte, bevor ich die Beine in die Hand nahm. Es war nicht die feine englische Art – aber ich musste nachdenken und eine Lösung finden und das würde nicht gerade einfacher werden, wenn ich bewusstlos im Matsch erfror. Er war mir körperlich überlegen.

Wieder rief Sam meinen Namen und ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er musste wissen, dass ich nicht weit kommen konnte. Die Dunkelheit bot mir als einzige Möglichkeit Schutz vor ihm, gab mir den zeitlichen Aufschub, den ich gewollt hatte. Nur leider war der unnütz. So viel ich auch nachdachte, mir wurde nur bewusst, dass ich Angst hatte, etwas Falsches zu tun.

Sam zu verprügeln, weil der Arsch es verdiente, war eine Sache. Ich meine, ernsthaft – wer benutzte den eigenen Bruder als Versuchskaninchen, um einen Job zu erfüllen? Ihn zu verprügeln, weil Crowley ihn abgestochen hatte und er scheinbar vergessen zu haben schien, wo oben und unten war, war die andere.

Fakt war auch: Ich konnte ihn nicht hier alleine lassen. Wir waren vierzig Meilen jeglicher Zivilisation und die Temperaturen lagen um den Gefrierpunkt. Meine Waffen lagen nutzlos im Wagen, weil ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, nach Einlösung des Deals weiterhin das Ziel von Crowleys perfiden Angriffen zu sein.

Es konnte Gift sein, das in Sams Körper wütete.

Oder einfach nur er selbst.

Hastig ließ ich meinen Blick über den Boden schweifen. Wenn ich Sam ausknockte …

Schritte näherten sich mir und ich drängte mich zurück in den Schatten, bis mein Fuß gegen etwas stieß und ich mich unbewusst danach bückte. Mist! Ich wollte ihn nicht angreifen!

Aber meine Instinkte siegten. Blind tastete ich am Boden herum und bekam knorriges Holz in die Finger, etwas dicker als mein Handgelenk.

Warum machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken? Ich hatte keine Gewissensbisse, Sam mit meinen Fäusten zu vermöbeln, aber bei einem Verteidigungsschlag mit einem Stock weckte sich mein Gerechtigkeitsempfinden? Am besten war ich schlug ihn bewusstlos, packte ihn in den Kofferraum und machte mich auf die Socken, um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen, denn ganz ehrlich … mir war nicht wohl dabei gewesen, ihn zu beobachten, wie er sich die Hände blutig schlug.

Das war nicht Sam.

Das war …

Unwirsch scheuchte ich die Gedanken in den hintersten Teil meines Kopfes, packte das Holz fester, hob es über meinen Kopf und schleuderte es von mir. Wenn es ihn nur ablenkte – gut. Dann konnte ich wenigstens ein Seil holen und den Dummkopf zusammenschnüren, damit er sich selbst nicht weiter verletzte.

Diesmal setzte mein Herzschlag tatsächlich aus und für ein paar Sekunden herrschte steinerne Ruhe in meinem Inneren.

Der Impala beleuchtete die Szenerie und ließ Sam wie in einem Spotlicht erscheinen. Das Scheinwerferlicht eines Slapsticks.

Er musste meine stabilisierenden Schritte nach vorne im sumpfigen Untergrund gehört haben, fuhr alarmiert herum, aber sah nur noch den Knüppel auf sich zufliegen. Erschrocken – Moment, konnte er das denn sein? – hob er die Hand.

Mir kam es viel langsamer vor, aber in Wirklichkeit dauerte es nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag, dass das Holz sich lautstark mit Sams Unterarm anlegte, sich drehte und mit der anderen, verzweigten Seite gegen seine Schläfe knallte.

Ich blieb stehen, während er rückwärts taumelte, sichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und dann nach hinten fiel. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, der Typ machte sich selbst fertig!

Zugegeben, ich hatte auch schon mal besser gezielt …

Der Moment, als das Eis deutliche Risse bekam, zu Krachen und Knacken begann und Sam schließlich in einer fast zu kleinen Welle für ihn abtauchte, war der, als mir bewusst wurde, dass dort gerade mein Bruder einbrach.

Mit Wucht traf die Erkenntnis in meinem Kopf ein. Sam WAR stur. Aggressiv. Blind. Es war es nur nie so intensiv gewesen.

Egal, wo seine Seele steckte und ob er sie am Stück oder einzeln zurück bekam – das war sein Körper, gespickt mit seinen Erinnerungen und irgendwie … irgendwie war es auch Sammy.

„Scheiße!"

Herrgott, konnte nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie es sollte?

Ich schoss los, ignorierte Schuhe und Kleidung und ließ mich längs am Uferrand zu Boden fallen, um vorwärts zu robben.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zwar ein wunderschönes Kapitel von Leila heute, aber ich möchte trotzdem gleich hier ein riesiges Dankeschön für die Reviewer dalassen, denen ich nicht persönlich antworten kann, weil sie keinen Account besitzen - *knuddel* Vielen Dank! Und natürlich auch nochmal all jenen, denen ich antworten konnte ;) - Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß heute! - Mia_

_Und außerdem geht ein riesiger Dank auch an unsere Beta-Maus Mystery *knutsch* Dankeschön Süße, du bist die beste Spürnase, die man sich wünschen kann!_**  
**

* * *

**Seelen**_**los **_**Teil 4 **

_Wumm –_ alle Gedanken in seinem Schädel explodierten in einer Welle aus gleißendem Schmerz, vor der selbst ein instinktiv hochgerissener Arm nicht hatte schützen können. Noch halb in der Drehung taumelte er zurück. Ein warmes Rinnsal über den Augen ließ seine Welt in blutiges Rot absacken und alles kippte hin und her, während es sich schlingernd um sich selbst drehte.

„Was-...?" Doch weiter kam Sam nicht, denn seine Knie konnten das Gewicht seines plötzlich herabrutschenden Mageninhaltes nicht mehr halten. Alles bewegte sich, oben war unten und Dunkelheit wurde zu einem blitzenden Meer aus grellen Farben, die einem die Netzhäute versenkten. Und mittendrin war – Dean, die Hand noch halb im Wurf gehoben, das Gesicht eine Maske aus purer Überraschung.

Sam konnte es nicht fassen; Dean hatte ihn wie ein Mädchen niedergeschlagen. Mit einem verfluchten _KNÜPPEL_!

Doch die 'Komik' der Situation ging unter, genau wie Sam, der nur Bruchteile später merkte, dass er die dürftig gefrorene Uferlinie bereits zu weit übertreten hatte. Die Eisfläche gab nach und er stand mitten darauf - ein Fehler, der tödlich enden konnte und etwas, das John ihnen schon als Kinder eingebläut hatte.

_Babum. Babum. _

Sam versank mit dem Gedanken an das zornige Gesicht seines Vaters, ein Abbild davon auf seinem eigenen, zusammen mit dem wütenden Gedanken an seinen Bruder, bis eiskaltes Wasser jeden Hauch davon wegwischte.

_Babum. __  
_  
~sss~

Als Sam das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, blickte er in einen sanft leuchtenden, milchigen Spiegel aus Eis, der in der Schwärze zu schweben schien.

Jeder Schmerz in seinem Kopf, jeder wütende Gedanke und alles andere dazu, waren zu einem schwachen Pochen geworden, dessen Ränder allmählich mit dem Frost des Winters zuwucherten.

Beinahe erleichtert ließ er die nasse Schwerelosigkeit von sich Besitz ergreifen und tastete mit langsamen Bewegungen an dem blinden Spiegel vor seinem Gesicht, der so wunderbar kühl war – er löschte etwas von dem Feuer in ihm.

Alles wurde langsamer, jede Bewegung zu einem nicht gewollten Kampf und Sams Augenlider begannen sich flackernd zu schließen.

Mit einem Mal war alles leichter, beinahe unwirklich und jeder Schritt dem Vergessen entgegen brachte ein Stück Befreiung und Stille.

_Bab-… um _

Das wütende Organ in seiner Brust beruhigte sich, schlug langsamer. Tastende Finger lösten sich vom falschen Glas und glitten hinab in die Schwärze des Wassers, zusammen mit einem schnell erkaltenden Körper.

_Bab-... _

Alles versank, wurde so dunkel wie der Schatten, der sich drohend wie eine Unwetterwolke über ihm auf die weiße Fläche schob. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als Sam einen Ruck spürte, sich das flüssige Eis um ihn herum bewegte und die frische Nachtluft das Wasser auf seiner Haut zu kleinen Perlen aus Frost formte. Der blinde Spiegel zerschnitt seine aufgeschürfte Haut bei seinem Weg zurück durch die Oberfläche.

Eisiger Wind fegte über die Ebene des Sees, beinahe ein Tuscheln und eine Warnung. Sam versuchte zu verstehen, aber Krach - laute Worte - und immer wieder sein Name versteckten weiterhin die geflüsterten Geheimnisse.

Eine Hand packte fester zu, wischte das stechende Gefühl auf seiner Gesichtshaut für einen Augenblick zu Seite.

„Sam!"

Deans zerschlagene Gestalt tauchte irgendwo vor ihm auf – wann hatte er die Augen geöffnet? Sam konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Hm ..."

„SAM!"

Dunkle Flecken tanzten um sie herum und plötzlich wusste Sam, was fehlte. Ein tiefer Atemzug und Luft fand ihren Weg zurück in seine Lunge. Die Handfläche an seiner Wange brachte ihn schließlich wieder voll zu sich und die Wärme der anderen Haut sickerte in gieriges, frostiges Fleisch.

„Sammy?"

Alle Antwort war Husten und Würgen.

„Verdammt, Sam!"

Der hörte Angst, Sorge und Wut in der Stimme seines Bruders.

Eine zweite Hand griff zu, schüttelte die Schwerelosigkeit ab und holte ihn zurück, genau wie das Gefühl tausender kleiner Nadelstiche am Körper.

Sams Blick schärfte sich, durchbohrte grüne Augen nur Zentimeter von sich entfernt.

„Dean, was-...?"

Doch wie zu oft wurde er mit keiner Silbe bedacht und spürte stattdessen, wie er schwerfällig aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde – Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Spitze Eissplitter zerschnitten seine Haut, zerschmolzen feige und vermischten sich mit dem schlierigen Rot ihrer Tat.

Sam blieb einfach liegen. Mit der Luft und dem Sauerstoff kamen auch Erinnerungen, Bilder, Worte und der Zorn.

Die ganze Welt war sauer auf ihn? Hasste, was immer er tat? Fein, er war wütend auf das ganze beschissene UNIVERSUM! Das Leben war eben verdammt nochmal nicht fair, genauso wie der Tod, die Hölle oder der Himmel – alles eine einzige Lüge.

Er hörte Dean reden, ohne seine Worte wirklich zu verstehen, stattdessen rauschte sein eigener Herzschlag wie ein Donnergrollen in seinen Ohren.

_Das ist nicht mein Bruder. Gestern wollte ich ihn im Schlaf töten._ - Immer und immer wieder.

Zum ersten Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit, spürte Sam so etwas wie Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung in sich, er _fühlte_ sie...

Die Finger zur Faust geballt, gab er einfach nach, ließ das Feuer in ihm wüten und schloss die Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Herzlich willkommen zum 5. Teil in unserer Weihnachtsachterbahn. Im Großen und Ganzen geht es weiter, wie es aufgehört hat, also bitte – hinsetzen, anschnallen und mitfiebern/-bibbern ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Türchen 5**

**

* * *

**

Ich hätte schreien mögen. Das war doch einfach nur typisch Winchester! Jedes Unglück, das passieren konnte, passierte.

Durchweg.

Hatte ich jemals einen beruhigenden Traum vom Fischen gehabt – hiermit revidierte ich es offiziell wieder.

Meine Finger waren Eisklumpen, als sie mitsamt ihrer Last wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchten und vom Wind erfasst wurden. Ein Wunder, dass sie keine Eiszapfen ausbildeten, aber heraufbeschwören wollte ich es nicht.

Ich schloss sie mit reiner Willenskraft noch ein wenig fester um Sams Jacke, weil das Gefühl, ob der Griff reichte oder nicht, verloren gegangen war.

10 Minuten, mehr blieb mir nicht, ehe meine eigene Muskelfunktion eingestellt werden würde. Und mein Zeitgefühl war ohnehin weg.

Alles triefte. Sam war patschnass und keuchte vor sich hin, während meine Vorderseite erst vom Schneematsch beim heran Kriechen durchweicht worden war und jetzt war meine Rückseite dran, weil ich mit meinem vermaledeiten Bruder nach hinten fiel.

Das Eis war keine gute Unterlage für Turnstunden und mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht im halben Flug war mein Rücken mir wirklich nicht dankbar.

„Mann, du wiegst eine Tonne!"

Ich schob Sam von mir, richtete mich so weit auf, dass ich die Lage überblicken konnte. Mein Kopf schaltete automatisch auf Durchzug, wie Dad es uns einmal zu oft beigebracht hatte.

Reagieren. Nicht nachdenken.

Mir fehlten sowieso die Nerven, um Sams Delirium wirklich zu würdigen. Er war nicht gänzlich bewusstlos. Noch nicht. Seine Augen rasten hinter den Lidern umher und der körperliche Reflex auf die Kälte hatte eingesetzt. Er zitterte unkontrolliert.

Gut.

Das Loch, das er hinterlassen hatte, war groß und machte die komplette Eisplatte instabil.

Weniger gut.

Wir mussten hier runter – und zwar schnell.

Ohne Erklärung packte ich Sam unter den Schultern, stemmte ihn in eine sitzende Position und brachte meine eigenen Füße zurück unter meinen Körper. Sam hinter mir herzuschleifen war die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir blieb, denn - bei aller Liebe - riskieren, dass er noch einmal einbrach, während ich mich erst entfernte und etwas holte, womit ich ihn sanfter bewegen konnte – das war zu viel verlangt. Am Ende würde er wirklich noch auf den Geschmack kommen und sich sang- und klanglos aus der Welt verabschieden.

Nicht mit mir. Wir hatten ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Schon deswegen, weil ich wegen seiner Seele für einen Dämon das Schoßhündchen spielen musste.

Der Gedanke alleine kotzte mich an und ich verzog das Gesicht, der nächste Ruck war unsanfter als vorher.

Er war mein Bruder. Irgendwie. Tief innen drin vermutlich. Und wenn es durch Crowley nur die geringste Chance gab, ihm seine Seele wieder zu verschaffen, dann würde ich das – dumm wie ich war – eben tun. Das war mein Job. Ob er das wollte oder nicht.

Es gab schließlich nichts anderes mehr, seitdem Lisa …

Mit aller Macht drängte ich auch diesen Gedanken beiseite. Ich hatte die Hölle überlebt, ich würde die Trennung von ihr und Ben auch hinkriegen ohne ein melancholisches, depressives Weichei zu werden.

Für ein paar Momente glaubte ich bei meinem Chaos im Kopf, Crowley hätte mit seiner Attacke auf Sam meine letzten Reserven von Emotion aufgebraucht.

Dem war nicht so.

Als ich auf meinen Bruder hinunter sah, der halb zwischen meinen Füßen und Beinen hing, fielen mir zu viele Situationen ein, die zu ähnlich gewesen waren. Tage, an denen ich ihn fast verloren hätte.

Ja, es stimmte – er war mir dermaßen unheimlich, eine Zeit lang hätte ich ihn am liebsten umgebracht, während er schlief. Es so hart zu sagen, wäre mir ohne den Wahrheitszauber nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber es stimmte. Es war so viel einfacher gewesen, als ich ihn tot geglaubt hatte.

Sam in der Hölle, ich schuld.

Damit konnte ich leben. Hatte ich gelebt.

Sam ohne seine Seele, und immer noch meine Schuld?

Damit nicht.

Und jetzt? Fühlte ich mich schon wieder wie ein Waschlappen, der sich zu viele Gedanken machte.

Super.

„Komm schon, Sasquatch, bringen wir dich ins Auto", murmelte ich und zog einen seiner Arme um meine Schultern. Ich hatte Adam nicht retten können – ich musste es wenigstens bei Sam tun.

Sam war eine unglaublich schwere, unhandliche Last. Dass er keine Anstalten machte, mir zu helfen, machte es nicht einfacher. Schwankend wie zwei Betrunkene schafften wir es zum Auto. Ich hätte alles darum gegeben, einen kurzen Spezialflug von Cas zu bekommen, um Sam an einen Ort zu bringen, der warm und beheizt war.

Obwohl der Impala ausgekühlt war, herrschten in meinem Baby immer noch höhere Temperaturen als draußen. Und es pfiff kein kühler Wind, was ein großer Pluspunkt war. Bevor ich Sam auf den Beifahrersitz verfrachtete, zog ich ihm Jacke und Schuhe aus und warf sie auf den Boden des Rücksitzes.

Das Zittern nahm zu.

„Sam?", fragte ich, rein aus Prinzip, ging in die Hocke und drehte unterdessen seinen Kopf zu mir herum. „Kannst du mich hören?"

Wenn Zähneklappern als Antwort galt, hatte ich eine, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Mist.

Zögernd sah ich mich um. Prinzipiell wusste ich, was ich tun sollte.

„Sam", versuchte ich es erneut und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. „Komm schon."

Nichts.

Scheiß aufs Prinzip.

Ein scharfer Windstoß drückte mir in den Rücken und ich musste mich abfangen. Wenn das ein Sturm wurde, dann würde ich mir Gedanken um sein Überleben machen. Also griff ich nur über Sam hinweg auf den Rücksitz, zog die Decke vor und breitete sie über seinen Beinen aus, bevor ich mich aus meiner Jacke schälte und sie um seinen Oberkörper wickelte.

„Egal, wann du wieder zurechnungsfähig bist, wehe, du sagst was dazu", grollte ich und hoffte, dass mein Gaspedal sich weit genug durchtreten ließ, um uns an einen bevölkerten Ort zu bringen, bevor die Stoffe die ganze Nässe aufgenommen hatten.

„Das Letzte, was ich brauche, sind besserwisserische, seelenlose Brüder", fluchte ich und schleuderte Matsch von meinem Schuh, ehe ich auf meiner Seite hinter das Lenkrad glitt, die Tür zuschlug und beim dritten Versuch meinen Schlüssel ins Zündschloss steckte. „Oder erfrierende …"

Ich drehte die Heizung bis zum Anschlag auf und startete den Motor. Das konnte heiter werden. Über fünfzig Meilen bis zur Zivilisation.

„Halt einfach durch, okay?"

Es war nicht so, dass wir nicht immer wieder alleine auf irgendwelchen Straßen im Nirwana der USA strandeten. Bei Weitem nicht. Eigentlich taten wir das jede Woche, wenn wir unterwegs waren.

Aber wir taten es nicht, wenn einer von uns in einem Zustand schwebte, den man gemeinhin als gefährlich bezeichnen konnte. Wir taten es nicht, wenn einer von uns eigentlich trockene Klamotten und ein heißes Bad bräuchte. Wir taten es nicht, wenn die Straßen Eisbahnen waren.

Immer wieder glitt mein Blick zu Sam hinüber. Was um Gottes Willen ging da in ihm vor? Er wirkte orientierungslos, manchmal starrte er auf seine Knie, die unter der Decke hervorstachen, als wären es nicht seine eigenen, dann ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, starrte mich an wie einen Geist und versenkte das Gesicht wieder eigenbrötlerisch in der Decke.

„Sam?", fragte ich leise in die Stille hinein, wandte aber diesmal den Kopf nicht um. Eine Sekunde Unaufmerksamkeit in diesem Bereich der Straße und gute Nacht. „Wie geht's dir?"

Konnte er das beantworten? War das nicht wieder ein Gefühl?

Dieses Arschloch von Crowley … meine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, weil ich das Lenkrad fester umklammerte bei dem Gedanken. Sein Sinn für Humor war beinahe genauso schlecht, wie der der Engel.

Keine Antwort von meiner Seite. Ruhig bleiben, mahnte ich mich. Kein Grund zur Sorge.

Unbewusst streckte ich den Arm aus, wollte nach einem Puls tasten.

„Sammy?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wir wünschen allen Lesern unseres Adventskalenders einen schönen Nikolaus und hoffen, eure Schuhe waren reich gefüllt. Eine kleine Leckerei gibt es heute noch, allerdings ganz ohne Kalorien, aber mit ordentlich Würze. Eine kleine Warnung vorab, es ist ein nicht ganz so besinnliches Türchen wie man es erwarten würde, aber ich denke, die meisten von euch stehen auch auf herbe Naschereien * gg ***_

_**Liebe Grüße **_

_**Eure Schreiberlinge**_

_*beim posten leise Highway to hell summt* ;)_

_PS: Einen ganz großen Dank auch wieder an all die fleißigen Reviewer *Monsterhugs* - Eure wunderbaren Worte sind für uns wie Schokolade, unwiederstehlich süß :D_

* * *

**Seelen**_**los**_** - Teil 6**

Jede Berührung war wie Gift und als Dean seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, rutschte Sam davon weg.

Wieder ballten sich seine Finger zur Faust, Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten und Zähne wurden so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie knackten.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Leiser diesmal, aber nicht weniger wirkungsvoll. Sams Blick verharrte auf der Hand, die nur Zentimeter vor seiner zum Halten kam. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, Dean würde seinen Arm noch brauchen, also war es immerhin fair, ihn zu warnen, bevor das Bedürfnis Überhand nahm, ihn mit einer Drehung aus dem Gelenk zu reißen.

Das hatte gesessen. Genugtuung breitete sich wärmend in Sams zitterndem Körper aus. Zittern war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, aber die Wut in ihm verbrannte all das zu einem winzigen Häufchen Asche, das er mit einer müden Geste zur Seite fegte.

Sam fror erbärmlich und das war ein offenes Geheimnis. Der Impala gab mit seiner ratternden Lüftung alles, um den Innenraum von arktisch auf Kühlschrank zu bekommen – die Legosteine mussten bald zu schmelzen anfangen bei der Temperatur, die Dean eingestellt hatte. Aber Sam half das nicht wirklich, seine Haut kribbelte entsetzlich, und es fühlte sich an wie tausende kleiner Insekten, die beißend und stechend ihr Opfer malträtierten. Immer wieder fuhr er sich mit den Nägeln schabend darüber und hinterließ rote Streifen, die zeigten, dass er schon bessere Ideen gehabt hatte. Selbst der Stoff auf seiner Haut brannte.  
In seinen Erinnerungen gab es Bilder, die Trost versprachen, wenn er in der Jacke seines Bruders eingehüllt gewesen war, doch jetzt war es nur ein Brandbeschleuniger. Unwirsch fegte er sie beiseite und hüllte sich stattdessen in die dünne Decke, die jetzt klamm an seinem Körper klebte.  
Die Ventilatoren der Lüftung bewegten die Luft –doch für Sam war der warme Hauch zu viel. Das Krabbeln nahm zu, die Käfer in seinem Inneren nagten aufgeregter, brachten noch mehr Unruhe.

Wieder schloss er die Augen, sein Herz raste in halsbrecherischem Tempo in seiner Brust in Konkurrenz zu der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Dean durch die Nacht preschte.

Dean.

Sam spürte seine Blicke auf sich, spürte die Sorge und die Angst und es machte ihn krank. All das war zu viel, Vergangenheit vermischte sich mit Gegenwart. Bilder prasselten wie Faustschläge auf ihn ein.

Halt gab Sam nur der Griff der Beifahrertür, der unter dem Ansturm seiner Finger ächzte. Die schwarze Lady hatte schon so einiges mitgemacht mit der Familie Winchester und wie es aussah, würde sie jetzt wieder einem von ihnen helfen, die Klippen zu überwinden.

**~sss~**

Sam hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, alles war eine Mischung aus kleinen Beben, die seinen Körper schüttelten, irritierend warmer Kälte in seinem Inneren und der Anwesenheit seines Bruders, viel zu nah bei ihm, dass es fast zur Qual wurde.

Sam malte zur Ablenkung in seinem Geist blutige Szenarien, wie er Crowley für seine Hilfe danken würde …

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust nahm zu, der Druck wurde größer und größer, bis er glaubte, seine Rippen würden von innen heraus brechen. Er kannte das Gefühl, es gab nichts, was ihm nicht schon gebrochen worden wäre. Was er als Lebender nicht geschafft hatte, hatte der Absturz in die Hölle erledigt – wer hatte behauptet, dass Erzengel fliegen konnten … Ihre Wirtskörper konnten es jedenfalls nicht.

Sam stierte blicklos aus dem Fenster der Tür neben sich, die feuchten Strähnen seiner Haare im Gesicht, vergrub sich tiefer unter der Decke und verlor sich in dem Geruckel der schlechtesten Straßen überhaupt und den Schatten der Bäume, die sich rechts und links neugierig an ihren Weg drängten und die Eindringlinge beobachteten.

Die leuchtenden Augen, die gelegentlich zwischen den weiß gepuderten Stämmen alter Tannen im Scheinwerferlicht aufblitzten, versuchte er zu ignorieren.

**~sss~**

Die unsanfte Überfahrt, oder eher der Überflug über einen Stein, brachten ihn schlagartig zurück aus seinem Halbdämmer, als er mit der Stirn und seiner Knüppelkollisionswunde gegen die Seitenscheibe knallte.

Seinen bissigen Kommentar verschluckte er beim nächsten Schlag.

Das Auto schlingerte gefährlich. Steinbrocken und Schlaglöcher ließen Dean fluchen und den Impala rudern. Komisch, Sam konnte sich an das Stück Weg kaum erinnern.

Sein noch halb gefrosteter Schädel kollidierte wieder mit dem kalten Glas. Er war noch nicht einmal ansatzweise so aufgetaut wie er es mittlerweile sein sollte und seine flache Hand presste sich haltsuchend gegen die Ablage vor ihm.

„Mein Gott, Dean, pass doch auf ...", vorwurfsvoll.

„Glaub mir, der schert sich einen Dreck um uns -...", kam es mindestens genauso harsch zurück.

Der Weg wurde ebener, die Stimmung im Wageninneren nicht.

**~sss~**

Meile um Meile preschten sie durch die Nacht und Sam wollte nichts weiter als ankommen, egal wo, nur raus aus dem Auto, weg von all dem Chaos.

Der Einstich in seiner Brust begann zu pulsieren, kleine Wellen aus Schmerz, die sich wie ein Tsunami ausbreiteten und nach und nach alles überrollten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, ein Stop kam nicht in Frage, der würde diese Höllentour nur verlängern.

_Babum. Babum. _

Der Schnitt war wieder offen, Sam spürte es, konnte das Blut fühlen, das lauwarm daraus sickerte. Die Kälte hatte die Wunde nur vorübergehend geschlossen.

Unter dem Stoff der Decke presste er seine rechte Hand auf seine Brust – als wenn das geholfen hätte. Trotz dem er fror, spürte er wie kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn standen. Mist, nicht mehr lange und Dean würde es mitbekommen.

„Sam, bist du okay?"

Na klasse, jetzt ging das los, sollte der Mistkerl doch einfach fahren, dann seine Last von Bruder abladen und gut wäre es. Ein Verwundeter hält nur auf – das wussten sie beide. Sie waren mitten in einem Job und Sam selber hätte nicht gezögert, den anderen zurückzulassen, um die Mission zu beenden.

„Sam?"

Der spürte die Hand von Dean ganz nah bei sich, mehr als er sie sah – kein Wunder, wenn er die Augenlider so fest zusammengepresst hatte, dass es weh tat. Ein Schmerz verdrängte jedoch nicht den anderen.

„Nicht -… anfassen!" Gekeucht und atemlos: „Fahr einfach!"

Der Wagen wurde langsamer.

„FAHR!"

Und genau in dem Moment brach es los. Sam riss die Augen auf, die vor Zorn glühten, blickte aus dem Fenster und sah seine eigene Reflektion in der Scheibe. Leuchtend rote Adern aus flüssiger Lava krochen seinen Hals hinauf, formten sein Gesicht zu dem eines anderen. Nach und nach sah er das Fleisch brennen, sah, wie seine Haut sich vom Knochen löste und nur das Gerippe übrig ließ – eine Hülle so leer, wie er sich fühlte.

Mit einem Schrei spannte sich Sams Körper zu einem Bogen. Der Druck des zuckenden Mannes darin sprengte fast die Rückenlehne.

Das Letzte. was er hörte. war Dean, was er spürte war dessen Hand und dann nichts mehr, weil Panik ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
_  
Babum. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Und natürlich haben wir - ihr Lieben - auch ein Türchen Nummer sieben ;)**_

_Zusätzlich ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Nachrichten werden wieder folgen :)_

* * *

Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir nicht sicher, was mich mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Das Schlingern meines Wagens oder Sams Schrei neben mir. Beides zusammen war jedenfalls etwas, mit dem ich nicht umgehen konnte und mir verkrampften sich alle Muskeln von der Stirn angefangen über den Nacken bis hin zu meinen Zehen.

Hektisch warf ich einen Blick auf die sich aufbäumende Gestalt und wünschte mir einmal mehr, nicht losgefahren zu sein. Ich konnte nicht sehen, warum Sam sein Spiegelbild anstarrte oder was ihn darin so aus der Fassung brachte.

So schlimm hatte er vorhin nun auch nicht ausgesehen, warf ein kleiner, sarkastischer Teil meines Gehirnes ein, der in Konflikt mit meinem bewussten Denken geriet bei der unangebrachten Bemerkung.

Das war jetzt alles andere als hilfreich.

„Hey!", rief ich erschrocken und wehrte den unkontrollierten Schlag von der Seite mit dem Unterarm ab. Sam reagierte kaum – jedenfalls nicht mit Worten.

Ich wog ab, den Wagen tatsächlich zu stoppen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sich mein Fuß auch nur der Bremse näherte und etwas Druck ausübte, wurde Sams Verhalten noch schlimmer. Ab und an hörte ich ein gequältes Stöhnen zwischen ganz offensichtlich zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Das einzige, was mir übrig blieb, um das Auto halbwegs sicher über die Straße zu lenken, war, meine Hand zu Sam zu strecken und ihn in den Sitz zu drücken.

Mein Hass auf Crowley wuchs ins Unermessliche. Was sollte das? War es nicht genug, dass er durch uns auf dem Thron der Hölle saß?

Als Sam mich diesmal wieder aus Reflex heraus abwehren wollte, schlug ich ihm mit der Faust so hart ich konnte vor die Brust und machte mich bereit, meinen Ellenbogen hinterherzusetzen.

„Lass die Scheiße, Sam", warnte ich ihn. „Ich tu' das nicht, weil mir nach Körperkontakt zu Mute ist, kapiert? Aber solange du dich neben mir benimmst wie ein wild gewordener Kannibale, der mich angreift, während ich hier auf Eis fahre …"

Ich brach ab. Ich brabbelte. Einfach nur, um zu reden und die Stille zu übertönen. Aus dem einen Grund, meine Sorge nicht Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. Sam war mir in merkwürdigen Zuständen bekannt. Verflucht, betrunken, tödlich verletzt, seelenlos – aber das war keiner, den ich einordnen konnte. Es machte mir eine Scheißangst.

Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte ich ihn mit dummen Erinnerungen bei Verstand gehalten, aber jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, es würde nicht zu ihm durchdringen. Wenn überhaupt, konnte er es dann einordnen? Ich sparte mir meine Aufmerksamkeit für den Wegweiser auf, an den ich mich nicht erinnern konnte.

Little Fall, 5 Meilen.

Es war die beste Möglichkeit, die sich uns bot.

Als der Impala langsamer wurde, verstärkte sich die Gegenwehr auf meiner rechten Seite und ich erwog ernsthaft, Sam trotz der Unterkühlung bewusstlos zu schlagen. Es war schon schwierig genug, durch den einsetzenden Schneefall und die unermüdlich wedelnden Scheibenwischer noch etwas zu sehen, geschweige denn einhändig den Kurs zu halten, als wir nun über einen besseren Waldweg rumpelten.

Man, sollte der Kerl noch irgendein Geld besitzen, würde er die Reparaturen bezahlen!

Fünf Meilen konnten lang sein, selbst für jemanden, der es gewohnt war, mehrere hundert am Tag zurückzulegen. Die Bäume huschten wie Gespenster an uns vorbei, vom Schnee schwer gewordene Zweige streiften das Dach und lösten kratzende Geräusche auf der metallenen Oberfläche aus, die eines jeden Horrorstreifens würdig gewesen wären.

Mein Leben war sowieso ein einziger Horrorfilm.

Die Kurven schlängelten sich aufwärts und je höher wir kamen, desto lichter wurden die Bäume und die Straße verschwand immer mehr im allumfassenden Weiß, weil kein Schutz vor dem Wetter mehr geboten war.

Sams Herz raste unter meinen Fingern und irgendwann hatte er seine Fingernägel in meinen Unterarm gegraben. Er drückte schon seit geraumer Zeit zu und ich spürte die harten Kanten in meinem Fleisch. Noch war mein Arm nicht taub, obwohl das nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Trotzdem bewegte ich meinen Arm nicht, drückte nur standhaft zurück, um seiner Gegenwehr keine Chance zu bieten.

Der Schnee verdichtete sich und die Räder kämpften sich jetzt zentimeterweise vorwärts. Mein Fuß hielt sich konstant auf dem Gaspedal. Jedes Stehenbleiben hätte einen Fußmarsch bedeutet. Wir mussten …

Warum dachte ich an diese Szenarien überhaupt?

„Nein, nein … nein!"

Mit einem letzten Satz schoss der Impala über eine Unebenheit der Straße hinweg und rutschte dann fast lächerlich langsam zur Seite, bevor er in einer Schneewehe stecken blieb.

„Zum Teufel!", fluchte ich und schlug auf das Lenkrad, bevor ich den Kopf hob und mir ein winziger Stein vom Herzen fiel. Licht. Dort vorne war Licht, versteckt hinter einer weiteren Kurve, aber es zeichnete sich in der Dunkelheit deutlich ab. Am Tag hätte ich das dazugehörige Haus nie so nah vermutet.

Dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit Sam zu und erstarrte. Mein Bruder hatte es aufgegeben, sein Spiegelbild für ein Monster zu halten und war bei dem Ruck des Wagens wohl mit mir in die Realität zurückgekehrt.

Das Haus hätte nicht weiter entfernt sein können, hätte es auf dem Mars gestanden.

„SAM!", herrschte ich ihn an, in dem Versuch, ihn von weiteren Schlägen in meine Richtung abzuhalten und zog meine Hände zurück. Was zur Hölle …?

Aber seine Attacken waren nicht gegen mich gerichtet. Er nahm einfach alles, was ihm vor die Augen kam, als wollte er unsichtbare Gegner abwehren.

Sicherheitshalber und ohne nachzudenken sprang ich aus dem Wagen, versank mehr als knöcheltief im Schnee und konnte den Blick verstört und fasziniert zugleich nicht von Sam abwenden. Seine Sicht war völlig blind, sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck schieren Entsetzens.

Die Gänsehaut kroch mir den Nacken hinauf und ich rieb mir unbewusst über meine Arme. Was würde passieren, wenn ich ihn toben ließ? Würde er aufhören und sich beruhigen? Und wie viel Schaden würde er bis dorthin angerichtet haben?

Ich neigte dazu, noch einmal nach Cas zu rufen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Wie ein Hammerschlag gegen den Kopf wurde mir klar, dass das hier eine Sache war, die wir ohne übernatürliche Hilfe lösen mussten, wenn wir irgendwann wieder zurück zur Normalität wollten. Außerdem war der Engel sowieso viel zu beschäftigt mit dem ganzen Federviehkrieg eine Etage über uns. Was war da schon ein ausrastender Ex-Höllenfürst-Aufbewahrungsort, der von einem Dämon zurück auf die Erde katapultiert worden war? Ohne alle dazugehörigen Serienteile, versteht sich.

Wenn schon, war Bobby unsere viel zu weit entfernte Anlaufstelle. Und zwischen ihm und uns lag in etwa genau so viel Weg wie zwischen dem Haus auf dem Mars und Sam und mir.

Frustriert bahnte ich mir meinen Weg um den Wagen herum und riss Sams Tür auf. Der kalte Luftzug hatte rein gar keine aufweckende Wirkung auf ihn, stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an, weil ich ihm eine Sicherheit stahl, an die er sich gekauert hatte.

„Sam."

Ich versuchte es leise, ohne ihn zu berühren. Schien, als wäre meine Stimme nicht eindrucksvoll genug für seine Panik.

„Sam?" Diesmal ging ich in die Hocke, meine Hand schwebte über seiner Schulter und ich atmete tief durch, bereit, ihm noch ein paar Schläge überzubraten. Gerade jetzt war mir nicht nach sanften Methoden zu Mute. Ich fror, hatte Hunger und musste dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf aufholen.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen Sam immer weiter vor mir zurückgewichen war, berührte ich ihn am Oberarm. Seine Kleidung war noch nass, aber ob es nur das Wasser von vorhin war oder jetzt auch der Schweiß, wusste der Geier. Jedenfalls strahlte er so eine Hitze ab, dass meine ausgekühlte Handfläche zu prickeln anfing.

„Hör zu, wir müssen raus aus dem Wagen und noch ein Stück laufen", erklärte ich langsam, schlimmer als bei einem kleinen Kind. „Dort oben ist ein Haus, es brennt Licht. Wenn sie keinen Platz zum Übernachten haben, können wir wenigstens telefonieren. "

Uns aufwärmen. Aus dem Weg gehen. Betrinken. Umziehen. Etwas essen.

Mir fiel noch einiges mehr ein, aber ich schluckte es hinunter, rollte stattdessen mit den Augen. „Komm schon, Alter – mach hier kein Drama."

Behutsam schob ich meinen Arm um Sam und begann zu ziehen. Ganz allmählich hinaus in die Kälte, raus aus dem Wagen.

Das war der Moment, als Sam mich um die Hüfte packte, mir seine Schulter in den Bauch rammte und mich zu Boden warf.

Okay, das kam unerwartet.

Mein Kopf knallte gemessen an meiner Fallgeschwindigkeit und der verminderten Höhe recht sanft in den Schnee, aber meine Lungen verloren mit einem Schlag alle Luft, die noch in ihnen gewesen war und ich japste wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Gott …! Um Gottes Willen, der Kerl bestand nur noch aus Knochen und Muskeln, kein Gramm pufferndes Fett hatte die Wucht des Aufpralls von seinem Schulterknochen in meinem Solarplexus abgefangen.

Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen und obwohl ich wusste, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde, war die Todesangst als kleiner, neckender Begleiter auf meine Schulter geschlichen. ‚Tick tack, Dean. Tick tack. Weißt du, dass die Hölle immer noch einen Platz für dich frei hat?'

Unsinnig zu erwähnen, dass das es nicht besser machte. Manchmal hatte ich die untrügliche Ahnung, nicht mehr ganz ich selbst zu sein, seit ich wieder auf Erden wandelte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem, was mein Kopf mir des Öfteren erzählte.

Wobei er gerade die Ereignisse ziemlich realitätsgetreu wiedergab.

Ich wand mich herum, saugte den Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zurück, obwohl sie protestierten bei der plötzlichen Ausdehnung und kämpfte mich auf alle Viere. Erst dort war ich bereit, den Kopf zu heben und Sam keinen Meter von mir entfernt zu sehen. Er sah mich nicht und das war der einzige Vorteil, den ich nutzen konnte.

Mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, sprang ich aus meiner Position hoch, riss ihn zu Boden und presste ihn dort mit meinem gesamten Gewicht auf den Boden, die Hände wie Schraubstöcke an seinen Schultern.

Schock. Das war nur mein eigener Schock. Ich hatte einem panischen, nicht zurechnungsfähigen Bruder den Ausgang zur Freiheit versperrt und war ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Es war mein Fehler, nicht seiner.

Trotzdem war ich geschockt.

Und wütend.

„Hör mir mal zu, Freundchen", knurrte ich neben seinem Ohr und schüttelte ihn zur Verdeutlichung dessen kurz. „Wir werden zu diesem Haus gehen. Jetzt. Du wirst mitkommen – zu Fuß oder hinterhergeschleift, das ist mir völlig egal. Wir werden rausfinden, was Crowley angerichtet hat und es in Ordnung bringen. Wir bringen dich in Ordnung. Aber dazu musst du mitkommen und aufhören, dich wie ein Wilder zu benehmen."

Ich hielt kurz inne.

_„Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_Türchen 8 wird aufgemacht und schaut, wir haben was mitgebracht * g * _

_

* * *

_

**Seelen**_**los**_** Teil 8 **

**

* * *

**

Das, was da vor dem Lauf der Flinte ihres Mannes stand, war fürwahr eine spätabendliche Überraschung.

„Cameron, herrje, nimm das verfluchte Schießeisen runter!" Mit der Hand den Lauf der Waffe vorsichtig zu Boden drückend, schob sie sich an ihrem Ehemann vorbei, der schon immer die Ansicht vertrat: Erst schießen, dann fragen. Etwas, das einem zugegeben in dieser Einöde die Haut retten konnte und auch schon getan hatte.

Die beiden Männer an ihrer Haustür waren respektvoll einen Schritt zurückgewichen, als sie als Antwort auf ihr Klopfen eine Schrotflinte begrüßte, oder genauer gesagt, der Kleinere hatte sich schützend vor den Zweiten geschoben, der halb verborgen unter den Schatten des Vordaches stand, und ihn kaum sichtbar zurück gedrückt.

Jetzt standen vor ihnen zwei junge Kerle, die im schwachen Schein der Außenbeleuchtung aussahen, als hätte man sie mitten in der Wildnis ausgesetzt. Was genaugenommen anscheinend auch so war, denn zu Fuß war es fast unmöglich, bei dieser Witterung den Weg durch die Wälder zu ihnen hinaufzukommen und schon gar nicht mit dieser Kleidung. Maggie mochte sie sofort – Brüder tippte sie - denn die beiden erinnerten sie an ihre eigenen Jungs. Nicht viel anders hatten die ausgesehen, wenn sie sich wiedereinmal nach einer Runde Pool in Steves Bar die Köpfe eingeschlagen hatten und dann nach Hause kamen, um sich von den Händen ihrer Mutter zusammenflicken zu lassen.

„Keine Sorge, er tut nur so, auf Fremde wird hier nur äußerst selten geschossen." Mit einem Lächeln streckte sie dem Älteren die Hand hin und bemerkte erfreut, wie sich dessen Mundwinkel erleichtert etwas hoben.

„Cameron und Margaret Quinn, oder einfacher: Cam und Maggie."

„Sam, mein Bruder -...", er trat einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und deutete hinter sich: „Und Dean, ähm ... Winchester. Es tut uns Leid, sie so spät noch zu stören, aber wir haben gerade unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem Straßengraben gemacht und ich fürchte, wir erfrieren eher bei dem Versuch, das Auto heute noch frei zu bekommen."

Maggie musterte ihn interessiert und sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen seltsamen Cocktail aus Emotionen über Deans Gesicht laufen: Angst, Sorge und eine stille Bitte um Hilfe. Ihr war klar, da vor ihr stand ein ganz harter Kerl. Und wann hatte sie diesen schon widerstehen können, immerhin hatte sie einen dieser Art geheiratet.

Als hätte er die Gedanken an sich gespürt, streifte der leicht ihren Arm, als er die Waffe wieder neben den Eingang der Tür lehnte und sich dann seitlich daneben stellte. Camerons Hand drückte sanft ihre – er war einverstanden. Offensichtlich hatte er, genau wie sie, diesen kleinen Hilferuf gesehen.

Lächelnd nickend sagte sie. „Sicher, kommen sie." Maggie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte die beiden herein. Der Größere – Sam – zögerte sichtlich, ehe er aus den Schatten trat und sacht schwankend auf sie zukam. Er wirkte beinahe wie ein zu hoher Baum, der im Sturm den Naturgewalten zu trotzen versuchte.

Sie streckte auch ihm die Hand hin, er reagiert nicht.

**~sss~**

Sam wollte rennen, einfach nur weit weg, egal wohin. Sein Herz raste, seine Lungen kämpften um jeden einzelnen Atemzug und Finger krallten sich zitternd in den dünnen Stoff über seinen Schultern. Das Shirt darunter klebte unangenehm an ihm wie ein zweite Haut.  
Er drängte sich und seine große Gestalt bewusst in den Hintergrund in diesem fremden Haus, umgeben von fremdem Menschen, denen man genau sowenig trauen konnte wie der Finsternis draußen. Nur die Notwendigkeit, endlich ins Warme zu kommen, ließ ihn rein äußerlich die Ruhe bewahren. Das und Deans Worte.

Er schauderte, dachte an die Minuten der letzten Stunde, die nicht im Nebel grausiger Bilder verschwunden waren. Dean hatte ihn nach der kalten Dusche im Schnee ruppig auf die Beine gezogen, ihm die klamme Decke um den Oberkörper gelegt und dann bestimmt hinaus in die Nacht geschickt.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Dean würde Ernst machen. Seit Wochen rechnete er schon damit, dass der genug haben würde von dem seelenlosen Roboter an seiner Seite. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Es wäre okay gewesen, verständlich … vor ein paar Stunden – aber das war lange her. Jetzt war alles anders.

Sein Blick huschte zu seinem Bruder, der ihn wachsam keinen Augenblick unbeobachtet gelassen hatte. Dass die Waffe in Deans Hosenbund ungesichert war, wusste Sam. Für wen die Kugel im Ernstfall darin bestimmt war, auch.

Er verstand sich selber kaum, hatte die letzten Stunden gewütet wie ein Irrer, immer diesen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust. Beinahe wünschte er sich, sie hätten Crowleys Deal ausgeschlagen. Keine Gefühle zu haben war so viel einfacher. Erinnerungen waren einfacher, Bilder im Kopf weniger vernichtend.

Das Zittern war wieder da, stärker denn je.

Sam folgte dumpf der Unterhaltung der Männer, die neben ihm stattfand, er hörte Deans Schilderung ihres 'Ausrutschers' auf glatter Fahrbahn und dem Glück, das Haus entdeckt gehabt zu haben.

Gott, er wollte sich nur verkriechen, weg von allen Eindrücken, die so verwirrend auf ihn einprasselten, ihn in die Enge trieben und das Atmen so verdammt schwierig machten.

„Sam?" Mit seinem Namen kam eine kleine Hand, die ihn sanft am Unterarm berührte.

Der Satz, den er rückwärts machte, entlockte ihr einen überraschten Aufschrei und brachte ihm eine weitere Beule am Kopf, als er bei seiner 'Flucht' die Kante eines Bücherregals etwas zu genau inspizierte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken." Blind in ihre Richtung gesprochen, die Lider fest zusammengekniffen, um dem Schmerz im wahrsten Sinne die Stirn zu bieten.

Warum hatte es eigentlich alles und jeder auf seinen Kopf abgesehen?

Die Hand kam wieder: Zögernd, fragend.

Er zuckte nicht, öffnete stattdessen seine Augen einen Spaltbreit, um direkt in das reinste Blau zu blicken, das er je gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen waren klar wie das Meer an einem sonnigen Tag, weit und friedlich, nicht kalt wie das Eis, das ihn versucht hatte zu holen. Die Frau, die vor ihm stand und die er das erste Mal wirklich ansah, lächelte ihn warm an. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel in sanften Locken auf ihre Schultern und umrahmte weich ihr Gesicht. Er schätze sie auf 1,70 m, für ihn nicht wirklich groß und doch machte sie den Eindruck, ein Fels in der Brandung zu sein.

Alleine sie anzusehen, beruhigte ihn.

Maggies Griff an seinem Unterarm wurde plötzlich stärker und ihr Blick erschrocken, als sie tastend an seiner Kleidung entlang strich.

„Himmel, sie sind ja klatschnass und halb erfroren!"

Die Aussage hatte ihn ohne Wenn und Aber vor den Kamin befördert. Jetzt saß er angelehnt an eines der Sofas auf dem Boden, eingewickelt in mehrere Schichten aus warmer Wolle und einem dicken Pullover ihres Mannes, mit einer Tasse heißem Tee in der Hand, im Rücken sein Wachhund.

Cameron, oder Cam wie Dean ihn bereits nannte, hatte sich höflich aber bestimmt verbeten, dass sie beide die Gastfreundschaft seiner Frau nicht annahmen, die es sichtlich genoss, jemanden umsorgen zu können.

Wie hätten sie auch ablehnen können?

Sam stierte blicklos in das flackernde Licht vor ihm, als ein Teller mit belegten Broten vor seiner Nase auftauchte. Erst da bemerkte Sam seinen Hunger, richtigen, echten Hunger.

Wieder traf er auf dieses warme Blau, das ihn musterte und zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr lächelte er, nicht weil er es musste, sondern weil er es wollte.

**~sss~**

Maggie schlich wenige Stunden später leise die Treppe hinunter, um nach den zwei Männern zu sehen, die sie vor dem warmen Feuer zurückgelassen hatten und war nicht überrascht, einen von ihnen noch wach vorzufinden.

Dean lag auf einem der Sofas, fest schlafend unter einer der Decken eingerollt. Sie sah sein Profil von der Seite und betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, das jetzt, entspannt wie es war, so viel jünger wirkte, auch wenn die Sorgenfalten selbst im Schlaf nicht wirklich verschwanden. Die tanzenden Schatten des Kaminfeuers zeichneten neue Linien aus Erschöpfung dazu. Ihrer Einschätzung nach hatte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

Der Jüngere saß noch immer da, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und ins Feuer starrend.

Das alles kam ihr schmerzlich bekannt vor.

Locker an das Treppengeländer gelehnt zog sie den Morgenmantel ein Stück fester um sich. Den Kopf leicht schräg, musterte sie den Rücken des jungen Mannes, der sie um mehrere Köpfe überragte und der jetzt alles andere als riesig wirkte.

Maggie fragte sich, durch welche Hölle er gegangen war. Auch wenn sie ihn erst wenige Stunden kannte, interessierte sie sein Schicksal und so setzte sie sich wenig später zu ihm, leistete schweigend Gesellschaft in der Dunkelheit und lauschte zusammen mit ihm dem gleichmäßigem Atem des Schlafenden hinter ihnen.

Irgendwann wandte er sich zu ihr und blickte sie mit solch einer Intensität an, dass es beinahe weh tat. „Danke," flüsterte er.

Wofür genau, wusste sie nicht recht zu deuten: Für den Schlafplatz in der Nacht? Für nicht gestellte Fragen? Wahrscheinlich alles zusammen und mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

_Auch heute erst mal wieder das Wichtigste vorneweg: Dankeschööööööööön! Bei euch macht Schreiben einfach immer noch Spaß ;)_

* * *

**Türchen 9**

* * *

Wie ein elektrischer Schlag traf mich Sams leise gehauchtes Wort direkt in mein Innerstes, weckte mich. Ich mühte mich, meinen Atem gleichmäßig und tief zu halten, obwohl ich mich fühlte, als hätte jemand direkt neben meinem Ohr ein Telefon der alten Sorte klingeln lassen, während ich mich im Tiefschlaf befand.

Er hatte seit Stunden keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben, hatte sich herumschieben lassen wie ein Möbelstück und war nicht weiter aufgefallen. Jedenfalls nicht dem Rest der Welt. Er klang so … ehrlich.

Dass er jetzt den Mund aufmachte und ausgerechnet mit einer Fremden sprach … ja, irgendwie fühlte ich mich mies. Sonst war ich es, der ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen konnte, aber augenscheinlich hatte ich diesen Bonus in den letzten Stunden verspielt. Im Gegenteil, Sam musterte mich schon seitdem wir ausgestiegen waren dauernd aufs Neue, als würde ich ihn hinterrücks angreifen und umbringen.

Wenn ich das vorgehabt hätte, hätte ich ihn wohl nicht hierher geschleppt, damit ich es vor Zeugen tun konnte.

Regungslos verharrte ich unter den Decken, wollte den warmen Kokon aus Wärme nicht zerstören, aber es fiel mir schwer, stillzuhalten. Mein Körper glich einem Ameisenhaufen. Überall kribbelte und kitzelte es, juckte und brannte. Meine Augenlider flatterten.

Dann, endlich, rang ich mich dazu durch, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und die Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit zu öffnen.

Sam saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, zusammengesunken. Maggie dagegen wirkte selbstsicher. Ihre Haltung strotzte vor Kraft. Eine beruhigende Stärke.

Ich schluckte, weil sie mich so sehr an Mom erinnerte, dass sich der Kloß in meinem Hals vergrößerte. Sie sah nicht so aus wie sie, aber sie hatte den gleichen, entschlossenen Zug um den Mund. Dieselbe natürliche, mitfühlende Art, die mit einem Lächeln alles in Ordnung bringen konnte, was den Tag versaut hatte.

Plötzlich war der offen geschnittene Raum zu klein, wirkte wie ein Tunnel, dessen dunkles Ende keinen zweiten Ausgang versprach. Genau darauf raste ich zu. Auf eine feste, massive Wand.

Ich musste raus.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schob ich die Decken von mir, spürte meinen aufgeheizten Körper mit der kühleren Luft kollidieren und schob die Beine vom Sofa, direkt in meine Schuhe.

Die Blicke der beiden hafteten auf mir, als ich mich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zur Tür schob. Es war alles andere als beruhigend, aber um ehrlich zu sein, stand mir gerade nicht der Sinn danach, besänftigende Versprechungen zu machen, geschweige denn den passenden Gesichtsausdruck dazu.

Ich erwog, nur kurz in die Küche zu gehen, um für einen Moment der Spannung zu entgehen, die sich in den Räumen ausbreitete, beschloss aber, dass jedes noch so große Zimmer gerade zu klein war. Viel zu klein.

Also fand ich mich keine Minute später vor der Haustür wieder, mitten im stärksten Schneesturm, den ich seit Langem gesehen hatte.

Meine Jacke fehlte mir, aber was wollte ich schon mit einem Kleidungsstück, das noch durchweicht war? Sie würde keinen Wind abhalten, eher im Gegenteil den Eisfänger spielen.

Die Schneeflocken wirbelten in kleinen Spiralen zu Boden. Sie waren zentimetergroß, dick und … na ja, jedenfalls vom Aussehen her flauschig. Wie Wattebällchen.

Nur, dass jedes Wattebällchen, dass mich an der Wange traf, in einem pieksenden Ende seiner selbst schmolz.

Hatte ich vorhin noch ein paar Bäume an der Auffahrt erkennen können … jetzt war alles weiß. Ein allumfassendes, betäubendes Weiß. Unschuldig, rein. Tödlich.

Zitternd verschränkte ich die Arme vor mir, sog die Luft tief in mich hinein. Tatsächlich hatte die klirrende Kälte die erwünschte Wirkung. Meine Gedanken schienen auf ihrer Eislaufbahn festzufrieren wie Wassertropfen an Dachrinnen. Einige stoppten, andere stießen aneinander, aber sie hörten endlich, endlich auf sich zu vermischen.

Der Wind riss an meinen Klamotten, meinen Haaren, fegte über nackte Haut im Gesicht und an den Händen hinweg. Meine Zähne klapperten aufeinander und ich schloss die Augen, wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sie brannten. Es war der Wind. Nichts als die Luft. Das hatte nichts mit der Situation zu tun.

Doch ich war nie gut darin gewesen, mir selbst etwas einzureden. Die nagende Wahrheit blieb, wenn sie sich auch etwas ruhiger zurückzog in mein Inneres und nicht mehr versuchte, Herr über meinen Kopf zu werden.

Ich lehnte mich zurück gegen die getünchte Holzwand. Hier, so nah an der Mauer, fand ich Schutz. Halt.

Wenn ich Glück hatte – und verdammt noch mal, ein bisschen Glück hatte ich nach all der Scheiße einfach verdient – dann würde Maggie dort drinnen ein kleines, vorweihnachtliches Wunder vollbringen und Sam zusammenpuzzeln, bis er aufhörte, in meiner Gegenwart wie ein verschrecktes Reh zu reagieren.

-s-s-s-

Irgendwie hatte Maggie gehofft, dass Dean zurückkommen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah und sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn ins Haus zu holen. Was auch immer bei den beiden vorgefallen war, der räumliche Abstand schien das Beste zu sein. Sie konnte die Verwirrung schier körperlich fühlen.

Sams Schultern sackten noch ein Stück weiter herab und er ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie saßen jetzt lange hier, still nebeneinander.

Er war so sehr wie Adrian.

Maggie fuhr über die Kette an ihrem Hals, ließ ihre Hand auf dem kleinen Medaillon ruhen, in dem die Bilder ihrer Kinder waren. Sie vermisste sie unglaublich.

Erst, als ein Holzscheit im Kamin knackte, besann sie sich zurück auf die Person neben sich. Sams Augen waren fast gänzlich geschlossen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vor Müdigkeit umkippte.

Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Schulter. „Sam?"

Sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr so nahe ging, als er unter seinen viel zu langen, viel zu wirren Haaren zu ihr hinauf sah. Er sah nicht einmal aus wie einer ihrer Söhne. Sie hatten alle das helle Haar Camerons geerbt und bis auf Darrens war es immer militärisch kurz gewesen.

Sacht festigte sie ihren Griff und deutete auf die zweite Couch. Immer hatte sie sich geweigert, das Sofa wegzugeben, obwohl sie nur zu zweit hier draußen wohnten und selten Leute zu Besuch kamen. Heute war sie froh darum. „Warum legst du dich nicht eine Weile hin? Es ist spät und ihr werdet vor dem Tageslicht und bis sich der Sturm gelegt hat sowieso nicht von diesem Berg runter kommen."

-s-s-s-

Die Szene hatte etwas Surreales.

Sam gehorchte ohne Widerworte – sogar ohne einen schiefen Blick.

Wäre er nicht Sam gewesen, ich hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass er einfach so im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Aber das war nicht möglich, oder? Er hatte seit über einem Jahr nicht geschlafen. Bis ich mich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, in der ich ihn angesehen hatte wie einen Freak. Es war nicht einfach zu akzeptieren, wie verändert er zurückgekommen war.

Im Grunde wollte ich es auch nicht akzeptieren.

Maggie wandte sich ab, um aus einem der Schränke ein Kissen zu holen und schüttelte es mit drei geübten Handgriffen auf, bevor sie es Sam gab.

Irritiert beobachtete ich, wie er sich hinlegte, die Decke bis zum Kinn nach oben gezogen. Fast erwartete ich, dass er sich abermals bedankte.

Und ich? Ich traute mich nicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um ihn nicht aufzuscheuchen.

Ich senkte den Kopf und lächelte über mich selbst.

Verdrehte Welt. Keine zwei Stunden vorher war ich so wütend, dass ich die Hölle aus ihm herausprügeln hatte wollen und hier stand ich, wie angewurzelt im Durchgangsbogen, verborgen in den Schatten des dunklen Hauses und wollte nichts mehr, als ihm die Ruhe zu gönnen, die er nicht fand, wenn ich im Umkreis von fünf Metern bei ihm war.

Musste das große-Bruder-Gen sein.

Lautlos seufzend glitt ich an der Wand zu Boden, zog die Knie zu mir heran und ließ meine Arme, die Ellenbogen darauf gestützt, in der Luft baumeln.

Sam hatte zurückkommen sollen. Erwartete ich zu viel, dass es der Sam sein sollte, den ich kannte? Was war mit seiner Seele passiert, die ein Jahr länger als sein Körper in der Hölle gesteckt hatte? Was geschah, wenn sie zurückkam?

Mir wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie schwer ich es ihm gemacht hatte, als ich wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich war auch nicht der Dean, den er gekannt hatte.

Ich bemerkte die Schritte nicht, mit denen Maggie sich mir näherte, schrak erst auf, als sie neben mir stand, so in mir selbst verloren war ich.

„Er schläft."

Das war der Moment, als mir alle Gesichtszüge entglitten.


	10. Chapter 10

_Viel Spaß und das ganz besonders für alle Staffel 6 Seher :D_

_

* * *

_

**Seelen**_**los**_** - Teil 10**

**

* * *

**

Kurz zuvor ...

Das Feuer im Kamin lachte ihn aus, das Knacken der Holzscheite klang wie das Bersten von Knochen, die auf einem Scheiterhaufen zu Staub verbrannten. Die Flammen tanzten, als wüssten sie, dass es für ihn kein Entrinnen gab.

Sam war müde, so unbeschreiblich müde, dass jede Bewegung zu einer Herausforderung wurde, die seine Grenzen weit überschritt. Er brauchte Hilfe, so viel war klar – Hilfe, um den Schritt zu wagen, vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtete. Schon alleine das war verwirrend, Angst zu spüren, den Herzschlag, der sich automatisch beschleunigte, das Adrenalin, das ihm überhaupt die Kraft gab, noch zu sitzen. Aber schlafen hieß vielleicht nie wieder aufzuwachen, die Hölle lehrte einen, dass man die Augen nicht ungestraft schloss.

Hölle...

Sam musterte aus dem Augenwinkel die Frau neben sich. Er fragte sich, warum gerade diese Fremde ihm solchen Frieden gab. Warum nicht Dean? In seinen Erinnerungen aus dem anderen Leben, das gefühlte tausend Jahre zurücklag, war es so gewesen. Doch diesen Sam gab es nicht mehr. Der Sam jetzt sah nur den Jäger neben sich, der das Monster, das er einmal kleiner Bruder genannt hatte, früher oder später töten würde. Dieser Sam hatte sich selbst zu dem gemacht, was jetzt Angst vor so etwas Simplem wie Schlaf hatte – denn dort würden sie ihn finden, würden auf ihn in den Schatten lauern, die er selbst erschaffen hatte. Sie wussten, wo sie suchen mussten und Rachegefühle kannten keine Zeit, keinen Raum und in der Hölle war die Ewigkeit nur ein Wimpernschlag.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, das nur die Hand auf seiner Schulter stoppte.

„Warum legst du dich nicht eine Weile hin? ..." Der Rest ertrank in purer Erschöpfung.

Seelenlos gewesen zu sein war vielleicht doch nicht das Schlechteste gewesen.

Doch er ließ zu, dass sie ihn auf eines der alten Sofas platzierte und ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf schob. War es so, wenn man eine Mutter hatte, die nicht nach dem Warum fragte, sondern einfach nur für einen da war? Damals hätte er Dean gefragt und eine seiner Erinnerungen mit sich teilen lassen.

Damals.

Als sein Körper sich entspannte und Muskeln sich lösten, atmete er erleichtert auf. Er würde nicht schlafen, das hier musste reichen – es würde reichen.

Arme und Beine wurden schwerer und die kleine Hand fuhr sanft über seine Schulter, die jetzt unter der warmen Decke vergraben war.

Er wollte sie bitten zu bleiben, doch es war töricht als erwachsener Mann die Frau eines anderen um so etwas zu bitten und sei es auch nur als Gesellschaft ohne direkte Gesellschaft.

Davon hatte es eh zu viel gegeben, unzählige Gesichter, in zu vielen wachen Nächten und Sam schüttelte sich …

Seufzend blickte er durch das Gewirr seiner Haare zu ihr auf, sagte nichts, dankte ihr nur stumm und ohne Erklärungen. Wie hätte er das auch tun sollen, wenn er es selber nicht verstand.

Aber sie blieb. Setzte sich neben ihn und zog eines der Sofakissen zu sich, die auf dem Boden gelegen hatten, lehnte sich seitlich an und blickte ins Feuer.

Die Flammen schienen sie zu beruhigen.

Ein kleiner Tropfen Harz explodierte krachend und sie lächelte leicht, fasste sich wieder an den Hals, um den er es silber blitzen sah. Er fragte sich, wem sie in Gedanken das bezaubernde Lächeln schenkte. Derjenige musste ein sehr glücklicher Mensch sein... Das war das Letzte, was Sam mitbekam, bevor ihn der Schlaf gnadenlos in seinem Reich willkommen hieß.

**~sss~**

Als Maggie sicher war, dass der Jüngere ihrer Gäste tief und fest schlief, wollte sie nach dem anderen sehen. Immerhin wäre es nicht einfach, beim Frühstück zu erklären, warum Dean mitten in der Nacht draußen vor der Tür zu einem Eisblock geworden war. Zugegeben, er hätte eine hübsche Statue abgegeben, doch spätestens der Frühling würde das Kunstwerk ruinieren. Grinsend über diese seltsamen Gedanken bog sie um das beladene Sofa und entdeckte einen sitzenden Schatten neben der Tür.

Was hatte ihnen der Sturm da nur ins Haus geweht? Dean sah mindestens so verloren aus wie sein jüngerer Bruder. Das Gesicht eine starre Maske, die alles verbarg, mit Augen, die so viel älter schienen, als es bei zwei Männern dieses Alters sein dürfte.

Kurz beobachtete sie ihn, sah ihn förmlich grübeln und denken. „Hey," flüsterte sie leise und blieb doch ungehört.

Maggie kam noch einen Schritt näher, wollte ihn nicht erschrecken und endlich bemerkte er sie. „Er schläft ..." Sie hatte vieles erwartet, besonders Erleichterung, aber was sie sah waren Schock, Unglaube und so etwas wie Hoffnung, zusammen mit einem Blick, der zwischen ihr und dem Sofa immer hin und her huschte. Lippen öffneten sich, Lippen bewegten sich und brachten doch nichts hervor.

Selbst in der Finsternis sah sie seine Augen mit solch einer Dankbarkeit aufglühen, dass sie beinahe zurücktaumelte, stattdessen zog sie ihren warmen Morgenmantel fester um sich und wartetet einfach ab.

Noch immer kämpfte der Mann zu ihren Füßen sichtlich um Fassung und um Worte, bis schließlich eines seinen Weg fand: „Sammy-...", leise und nur ein geflüsterter Hauch.

Als wenn der Wind ihn draußen gehört hätte, fegte eine Böe gegen Wände, drückte gegen Türen und Fenster. Im Kamin heulte der Wind und die Flammen verbrannten das Echo des Wortes in den Funken, als sie aufstoben. Holz knackte freudig und das Feuer loderte, sang seine eigene Melodie zu dem Takt des Sturmes draußen im Wald.

**~sss~**

Maggie war die Erste, welche die Veränderung bemerkte.

Sam.

Das Bündel unter der warmen Decke bewegte sich immer unruhiger . Ein Kopf vergrub sich in Kissen und gekeuchte Worte wurden vom weichen Stoff erstickt. Eine zitternde Hand im Gegenlicht des Feuers deutlich zu sehen, krallte sich haltsuchend in die Bezüge.

Dean bewegte sich nicht, starrte nur auf das, was sich nur wenige Meter vor ihm abspielte.

Irritiert musterte sie den Älteren, der jetzt seine eigene Faust fest in den Stoff seiner Jeans krallte, der Körper in Richtung des Magneten, der ihn anzog. Deans Gesicht war in rotes Licht getaucht, beinahe, als wäre es selbst aus Feuer gemacht. Das Grün seiner Augen flackerte rot glitzernd.

„Dean?" Doch der reagierte nicht.

Augenrollend drehte sie sich um und eilte zum Sofa – _Männer._

Sam lag eingeschnürt in der zerwühlten Decke, die ihn gefangen hielt und Maggie versuchte, ihn daraus zu befreien, flüsterte besänftigenden Nonsens, wie sie es bei jedem ihrer Jungs getan hätte. Sam lag immer noch auf der Seite, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Hinterkopf, doch jede Berührung schien es schlimmer zu machen. Seine Hände griffen ins Leere, tasteten, wehrten ab.

Mühsam drehte sie den Koloss halb auf den Rücken und rief nach dem anderen: „Dean …" doch die Hilfe, die sie erhoffte, blieb aus.

„Hey Sam ...", ihre Finger strichen ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erstarrten.

GRUNDGÜTIGER.

Sam brannte, seine Adern glühten wie Lava unter seiner Haut und das Feuer fraß sich weiter unter dem Kragen des Pulvers hervor und hinauf zu seinen Schläfen. Der Körper bäumte sich auf, seine Hände krallten sich an seine Brust und sie dachte im ersten Augenblick, er würde einen Anfall haben, oder einen Infarkt – schlimmstenfalls alles zusammen. Doch dann sah sie, wie sich dunkles Rot auf der hellen Wolle ausbreitete, riss seine Hände zur Seite, die beinahe spastisch krampften und tauchte ihre eigene Hand in warmes Blut, wo keines sein durfte.

Sams Herz unter ihren Fingern raste in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo in einem Brustkorb, der dem Widerstand beinahe nicht mehr entgegenhalten konnte.

„HILFE … CAM, oh mein Gott – CAMERON!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Ich muss mich heute noch ein Mal so für alle Reviews bedanken - *knuddelt eine Runde* - genießt euer Türchen 11 ;)_

* * *

**Türchen 11**

* * *

Das brachte wieder Leben in mich. Ich schreckte aus der Starre hoch, die mich gefangen genommen hatte und überwand die Meter zu schnell, um noch rechtzeitig zu bremsen. Meine Knie knallten gegen die Couch und ich schob Maggie bestimmt zur Seite, die immer noch ungläubig auf Sam hinunter stierte.

Ich hätte es ihr liebend gerne gleichgetan, denn was ich in dem kurzen Moment sah, den ich mir nahm, um seinen Zustand zu checken, machte mir Angst. Höllische Angst.

_‚Du passt auf deinen kleinen Bruder auf? Du würdest … alles für ihn tun?' ‚Ja, das würde ich.'_

Warum kamen mir Michaels Worte jetzt in den Sinn?

Die Gestalt, die sich unter meinen Fingern immer wieder aufbäumte, war Sam. Ein Sam, voller Alpträume. Jemand, der die Hölle nicht verstehen konnte, obwohl er so viel mehr Zeit dort verbracht hatte als ich. Jedenfalls nahm ich das an.

„Sam", sagte ich leise, presste meine Hände auf die Wunde und fragte mich, ob Crowley ihn verbluten lassen wollte, nachdem er nun offensichtlich den einen Teil seines Deals eingehalten hatte. Ich traute dem Bastard nicht weiter, als ich spucken konnte.

_‚Solange ich da bin, wird dir nichts Schlimmes passieren.'_

Scheiße …!

Meine Finger konnten die Blutung kaum aufhalten. Ich zog mir das Hemd von den Schultern und presste es auf die Stelle, direkt über Sams Herzen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein – erst überlebte er die Hölle, bekam seine Seele wieder, nur, um mir dann unter den Händen wegzusterben?

„Maggie?", fragte ich, ohne Sams Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen, obwohl das schwierig war, denn inzwischen hatte Sam seine Hände genau dort. Er zerrte an seinen Haaren, kratzte sich über die Schläfen, die Wangen. „Maggie! Drück das verdammte Hemd auf die Wunde!"

Zwei Hände tauchten unter meinen Armen auf und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Platz zu machen, indem ich halb über Sam zum Sitzen kam. Ein Gutes hatte die Sache: Ich konnte ihn besser in Schach halten.

Keine Ahnung, wo meine Abneigung und Panik hin verschwunden waren. Es interessierte mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich musste Sam helfen.

„Sam", wiederholte ich und packte ihn an den Handgelenken. Die wahnsinnige Kraft, die ihm die Angst verlieh, brockte mir mehrere Versuche ein, bis ich endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, das unstete Schlagen und Zucken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „SAM!"

Reaktion gleich Null.

„Sam, hör mir zu", versuchte ich es weiter, wieder umgreifend, weil sein Arm mir gerade mit geballter Faust voran zu entkommen drohte. „Sam. Sammy … - es ist alles okay. Es ist vorbei. Du bist nicht mehr dort."

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde hielt das Zögern an, der ganze Körper versteift, wie in Stein gemeißelt – aber es war unleugbar da.

„Es ist okay. Du bist in Sicherheit. Egal, was du gerade siehst, es – ist – nicht – real!"

Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Seele wieder da war … die Fragen und all die anderen Dinge – sie mussten warten, bis das hier vorüber war. Wir würden uns dort durcharbeiten, wie immer. Herausfinden, wie es funktionierte.

„Du bist nicht mehr in der Hölle, okay? Ich weiß, es ist … es tut weh. Ich weiß es, Sammy. Das geht vorbei. Es ist vorbei. Es wird besser."

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, eine seiner Hände unter seinen Körper zu klemmen und meine eigene frei zu bekommen, mit der ich sein Gesicht zu mir drehte. Seine Augen waren zusammengepresst, die Lippe blutig gebissen. Ich hinterließ dunkelrote Striemen an seiner Schläfe.

„Das wird aufhören, ich verspreche es. Aber jetzt bist du dran, du musst dort raus. Egal, wie müde du bist, schau dich um."

Sam war schon immer ein luzider Träumer gewesen. Damals als Kind schon hatte er Alpträume kaum von der Realität unterscheiden können und erst später, als sein Leben schon Teil dieses Alptraumes war, weil er wusste, dass es Monster gab … erst da hatte er gelernt, seine Träume bewusst zu steuern.

Wenn dort drin wirklich Sam war, dann mussten wir nur den richtigen Trigger finden.

„Irgendwo sind die Schreie leiser, hörst du?"

Er wollte den Kopf zurück in die Kissen pressen, doch ich hinderte ihn mit einer kurzen Bewegung daran. Wenn er jetzt auswich und zurück in die Fänge der Hölle stolperte, dann wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Such diesen Ort. Geh einfach los und such ihn. Es ist egal, was du siehst. Es ist nicht real. Es ist nur ein Traum. Schau dich um. Nichts kann dich festhalten. Du richtest deine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt nur auf diesen stillen Ort."

Meine Finger wanderten über seine Stirn, seine zerzausten Haare, färbten rote Strähnen hinein. Es fiel mir gar nicht so sehr auf, dass die Deckenbeleuchtung angeschaltet war und ich deswegen alles so klar sehen konnte.

Sams Puls raste, der Schweiß stand in Perlen auf seiner Stirn und ich konnte die Tränen sehen, die sich zwischen den Wimpern aus ihrem Gefängnis hervorstahlen. „Es ist alles gut. Geh weiter."

Mann, ehrlich, wunderte es noch jemanden, dass ich kein Freund von Hypnose und Rückführungen in frühere Leben war? Vor allem, wenn diese Leben in der Hölle stattgefunden hatten?

„Dean?"

Ich hörte Maggie, aber mir fehlte die Zeit, um zu antworten. Wenn sie uns auf die Straße setzen wollte, dann konnte ich das verstehen. Wir brachten allen Menschen nur Unglück oder den Tod. Mom, Jess … Madison oder auch Lisa und Ben. Sich in unserer Nähe zu befinden war nicht sicher. Für niemanden.

Ein leises Wimmern drang zu mir herauf und ich besann mich zurück auf Sam. Die Adern stachen immer noch so grausam hervor und wenn sein Herzschlag noch einen Zahn zulegte, war er nahe am Kammerflimmern dran.

„Sammy, es ist okay. Es wird besser." Ich wiederholte mich. Und ich log. „Irgendwann werden die Alpträume weniger … sie hören auf. Die Erinnerungen werden erträglicher."

Und es war mir egal, solange Sam es durch diesen Mist schaffte.

Es war mir egal, dass Maggie und Cameron das alles sehen konnten. Sie kannten uns nicht. Sollten sie denken, was sie wollten. Wir würden gehen und weitermachen, wie es immer der Fall war.

Die Gegenwehr unter mir wurde schwächer. Ganz bewusst ließ ich Sams Handgelenk los, wartete aber griffbereit keine fünf Zentimeter darüber entfernt, ob das tatsächlich die richtige Idee war.

Er schien zu straucheln, öffnete die Finger, schloss sie wieder, bewegte den Arm.

Als suchte er.

„Die Wunde … - Dean?"

Diesmal horchte ich auf, wagte es sogar, zu Maggie hinüberzusehen. Sie war sichtlich verstört, aber ich rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie nicht einfach die Flucht ergriff oder Cameron schießen ließ, denn wie ein paar Stunden vorher auch blickte ich direkt in den Lauf seines Gewehrs.

Mir fehlte die Energie, um Angst zu haben.

„Was ist mit der Verletzung?", fragte ich, möglichst ruhig.

„Sie hat aufgehört zu bluten. Wie ist das möglich?"

„Das ist …" Ich zögerte, schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte ich sagen? Dämonenmagie? Ein Denkzettel des neuen Höllenfürsten – oh, ja, hatten wir das nicht erwähnt? Das Fegefeuer bekommt wohl auch bald eine neue Führung, sobald sie es finden. Oh, Sarkasmus.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Cameron in die entstehende Stille hinein. „Oder besser gesagt: Was?"

Müde hob ich den Kopf, nahm Maggie das Hemd ab und rutschte von der Couch und gleichzeitig auch Sam hinunter. Meine Knie waren wackelig, aber mit dem drohenden Übergriff hatte das nichts zu tun.

„Wir sind Jäger."

„Jäger …"

Ich sah Cameron in die Augen und nickte. Ein Verstehen blitzte in seinen auf, das ich mir erst glaubte, einzubilden, dann wechselte er einen Blick mit Maggie und ich war es, der verstand.

„Wir wollen keine Umstände machen", erklärte ich vorsichtig und deutete auf das Gewehr, das jede Bewegung nachahmte, die ich machte, war sie auch noch so klein. Camerons Finger war um den Abzug gespannt. „Es gibt keinen Grund für uns, Probleme zu machen. Sie müssen keine Angst um ihre Familie haben, Sir. Wir werden …"

Ich musterte Sams jetzt bleiches Gesicht.

‚Wir werden weiterziehen' war ein Satz, den ich so nicht von mir geben sollte. Solange er keinen Muckser tat, war er mehr tot als lebendig - ich driftete innerlich ab - und obwohl er gerade schlief, war er mehr Sam als jede vergangene Sekunde, die er die letzten Monate in meiner Nähe war. Vielleicht sollten wir zu Missouri … nur, um sicherzugehen. Sie würde helfen können, redete ich mir ein.

„Wir sind keine Gefahr", schloss ich relativ harmlos und hob beide Hände zum Zeichen einer kapitulierenden Geste.


	12. Chapter 12

_Einen schönen 3. Advent allen Besuchern unserer Leseecke. **Ein paar Kekse deponiert*_

_Wir haben quasi gerade fast Halbzeit mit unserem Kalender und wollen nochmals allen danken, die immer wieder neugierig mit uns die nächsten Türchen geöffnet haben und uns kleine Naschereien in Form von Reviews hinterlassen haben – Danke_

_Und einen besonders dicken Knuddler gibt es für unsere Beta Mystery, die sich beständig mit uns durch den Schnee gekämpft hat, auf der Jagd nach Plotlöchern und Fehlerteufeln._

_Viel Spaß jetzt beim Lesen und einen schönen Start in die neue Woche morgen._

_**PS: WARNUNG: Teile dieses Kapitels sind etwas düster geraten, wem das beim Lesen weniger bekommt, bitte den ersten großen Absatz überspringen. **_

**

* * *

Seelen**_**los **_**Teil 12**

* * *

„_Geh dort hin, wo die Schreie leiser sind ..." _

Aber was, wenn alles aus diesem Orkan gequälter Stimmen zu bestehen schien? Wenn jeder Gedanke übertönt wurde, von dem Gebrüll abertausender Seelen, die niemals schwiegen und sich anklagend zu einer vereinten?  
_  
„Du bist nicht mehr dort ..." _

Doch die sich windenden Leiber um ihn herum, die gurgelnd in ihrem eigenen Blut ertranken, sagten etwas anderes.

„_Es ist nicht real ..." _

Trotzdem war jeder Schritt einer über sterbendes Fleisch, jeder Atemzug war brennender Schwefel und verwesender Tod in seiner Lunge.

„_Egal, was du gerade siehst, es – ist – nicht – real!" _

Aber das Knacken der Wirbel in dem Hals, den seine Finger gerade wie einen Schraubstock zusammenzwängten, sprach eine andere Sprache – die der Hölle.  
_  
„Sammy, es ist okay ..." _

Und der Druck nahm zu, der das Leben aus dieser Hülle presste wie Saft aus einer reifen Frucht und die Rufe der Verdammten um ihn herum wurden zu geiferndem Jubel, das Rauschen seines Blutes zu einem Echo des Triumphes.

Seine Rache war vollkommen und er badete darin, auf den Lippen ein kaltes Lächeln und in der Brust die Seele eines Gefangenen.

**~sss~**

Sam erwachte mit einem Keuchen, der als Schrei endete.

Mit Fäusten boxte er blind um sich, gefangen in wilder Raserei, die nur aus purem Instinkthandeln bestand. Der hämmernde Rhythmus in seiner Brust war Qual, ein Trommeln, das Haut zerriss, Adern sprengte. Es tat weh … so unheimlich weh und es sollte aufhören.

Die Bisse tausender giftiger Insekten brannten unter seiner Haut – und er kratzte, riss und schlug – sein Gesicht, den Kopf, zerrte an dem Stoff über seinem Herzen, das die Tiere verbarg, die sich in seinem Brustkorb bewegten.

Sam traute sich nicht zu atmen, aus Angst vor dem, was so den Weg in sein Innerstes fand. Er schrie hinter fest zusammengepressten Lippen, warf den Kopf hin und her und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass er Feuer in seiner Nähe lachend prasseln hörte. Es war alles nur ein Traum und nicht vorbei, die Hölle ließ einen nie gehen …

Sein Mund war verschlossen und doch schrie er nach seinem Bruder wie der kleine Junge, der er einmal gewesen war.  
_  
DEEAAAN … _

Hände drückten ihn mit Gewalt zurück und bedrohliche Schatten schlichen am Rand seines Bewusstseins umher, flüsterten undeutlich seinen Namen.

„Sam ..."

Er wehrte sich weiter. Das – alles – war – nicht – real! Wenn er nur ein Stück weiter kam, würden die Stimmen verschwinden, zusammen mit all den Schreien in seinem Kopf.

_DEAN … _

„Sam, mach die Augen auf!"

„Lasst ihn los." - Die Stimme einer Frau, die alles andere zur Seite drängte.

_Mom?_

„Hey, shh…"

Die eisernen Klammern verschwanden, doch ihre Berührung blieb. Ganz zaghaft strichen Finger durch sein Haar. „Mach die Augen auf , Sam ... es war nur ein Traum."

Ein Atemzug ...  
_  
Babum. _

Ein weiterer …

Und er wagte es und strandete auf dem kleinen Rettungsboot in unendlichem Blau.

Maggie, da war ihr Name wieder. Mit Blicken klammerte er sich an ihr Gesicht, das nahe bei seinem war, fühlte ihren Atem warm auf seiner Haut und beruhigte damit seinen. Ihre Hände umfingen seine Wangen, strichen mit dem Daumen leicht darüber.

Dass er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihrem Arm festhielt, begriff er erst sehr viel später, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass eine Waffe auf seinen Bruder gerichtet war, der zurückgedrängt hinter Maggie kniete. All diese Puzzlestücke zu sehen war jedoch bedeutend simpler, als sie zu einem logischen Bild zusammenzufügen, das halbwegs einen Sinn ergab, wenn dein Blutdruck dabei war, sämtliche Adern im Hirn zum Platzen zu bringen.

Irgendwann, nachdem er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment in tausend Teile zu zerspringen, nickte er kaum sichtbar und sie zog sich zufrieden, aber nicht weniger besorgt, zurück.

Alles tat ihm weh, Muskeln waren einzige Knoten und alleine der Gedanke an Schlaf ließ ihn schaudern und schwanken, doch Maggie schob ihm Hilfe bietend ihren Arm in den Rücken, bis seine Welt wieder in der Senkrechten war.

Das helle Licht im Raum verscheuchte die Monster in den Schatten und hielt das Flackern des Feuers im Zaum, das, wie es schien, nur für den Moment den Rückzug angetreten hatte.

Dean stand jetzt vor dem Kamin, den Rücken abweisend zu ihm, mit gesenktem Kopf und tief in Gedanken. Neben ihm stand Cameron, der leise flüsternd auf ihn einredete.

Dean nickte nur und antwortete etwas, das Sam nicht verstand.

Ein letzter, zuversichtlicher Blick von Maggie und plötzlich waren sie alleine, im Hintergrund das Geräusch zweier leise die Treppe hinaufgehender Leute und das immer leiser werdende Knarren der Holzstufen.

Sam wünschte, er könnte auch weg, fort von hier … von Dean.

Mit schwimmendem Blick musterte er seine Hände, die gruselig gefärbt waren von seinem Blut. Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass er es dieses Mal nicht gewesen war, der es anderen entrissen hatte … _nur_ sein eigenes.

Durch ihn waren schon zu viele gestorben.

Ein vorsichtiges Tasten an trocknendem Rot auf seiner Brust und darunter die Wulst einer Narbe direkt unter dem Herzen, die bei der kleinsten Berührung stach wie mit Glassplittern vernäht.

Crowley hatte gewusst, was er tat und er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Unsicher hob Sam den Kopf, schaute kurz zu der in warmes Licht getauchten Gestalt vor dem Kamin, ehe er beschämt den Blick abwandte. Ihm fiel das fehlende Hemd auf und die Waffe, die nicht mehr in Deans Hosenbund steckte. Die Waffe, mit der Kugel für ihn.  
_  
Monster ..._

Schwer schluckend zwängte Sam den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Lippen blieben verschlossen.

Wie sollte er Dean klarmachen, dass niemand in seiner Nähe sicher war.

Hätte er gekonnt, würde er seinem Bruder die Entscheidung abnehmen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn in dieses Leben zurückzuzerren. Wenigstens einer der Brüder hätte dem Fluch der Familie entkommen können …

Im Kamin zerbarst ein frisch aufgelegtes Stück Holz mit einem Knall und glutrote Funken formten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes in den Flammen.  
_  
Mörder … _

Die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen wischte er zornig fort, genau wie gierig knisternde Zungen ein Stück Familie.

Was hatte er nur getan? Wieder blickte er auf seine Finger, bewegte sie leicht: Auf und zu – immer wieder …

**~sss~**

Kein Wort war gefallen zwischen ihnen in den wenigen Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung, wenn man das schlierige Grau inmitten eines trüben Wintertages so nennen konnte. Sie hatten sich beide nicht einmal angesehen. Sam war beständig dem Blick des anderen ausgewichen, hatte sich in der Ecke des Sofas eingerollt und mit aller Macht den Schlaf bekämpft, der seine Klauen nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.

Irgendwann hatte er begonnen, in Gedanken Orte aufzuzählen, die er bereits kannte und war letztendlich dabei gelandet, alle Simpsons Folgen nacheinander mit dem Namen zu benennen. Immerhin hatte er über ein Jahr lang beinahe jede Nacht ein paar Episoden gesehen. Wohlbemerkt in den Nächten, die er nicht mit einer Fremden verbracht hatte, deren Name am nächsten Morgen nur noch ein zerknüllter Zettel im Abfall war.

Ein kurzer Blick streifte den Sessel und Dean, der versunken in seiner eigenen Welt aus Licht und Schatten die Nacht versuchte zu überstehen.

Die Illusion, dass er Sam aus Brüderlichkeit nicht alleine lassen wollte, wurde hinterrücks von der Tatsache erstochen, dass Dean nur die Zivilisten im Haus vor dem Irren aus der Hölle beschützte, dem sie Obdach gegeben hatten für die Nacht, denn die Beretta aus seinem Hosenbund war wieder aufgetaucht …

Als Sam über ihnen dumpfe Schritte hörte und unsicher zur Zimmerdecke hoch schaute, hörte er Dean leise sagen: „Es ist besser, wir gehen …"


	13. Chapter 13

_Dankeschön und einen großen Knuddler samt warmen Tee und einer Decke für alle, die uns gerade auf der verschneiten Straße begleiten wollen :)_

* * *

**Türchen 13**

* * *

Der Sturm hatte sich zu einem weißen Treiben gelegt, das den Tag verdunkelte, aber der reißende Wind war zu einer Brise geworden. Fröstelnd stapfte ich um den Impala herum und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Sam in seiner langen Gestalt die Scheiben vom Frost und Schnee befreite.

Cameron und ich hatten zuvor die Räder freigeschaufelt und mit Mühen den Wagen zurück auf die geräumte Straße gebracht. Hoch lebe Telefon und Winterdienst. Eines musste man ihnen lassen, sie waren auf Zack.

Die Stimmung war gespannt, jeder von uns erwartete den nächsten Ausbruch aus irgendeiner Richtung und ich hatte keinen Bock, mich damit anzufreunden, noch öfter mit einer Waffe bedroht zu werden. Zweimal an einem Tag war genug.

Nicht, dass ich es Cameron verübeln konnte. Er beschützte seine Familie und wir waren eine potenzielle Gefahr. Noch größer in seinen Augen, seit er wusste, dass wir Jäger waren, mit denen sie schon mehr als einen unschönen Zusammenstoß hatten. Warum ich dann schlussendlich immer die Waffe auf mich zielen hatte – keine Ahnung. Langsam interessierte es mich auch nicht mehr. Mir war es lieber, wenn wir unsere halb gefrorenen Ärsche in den Impala schwingen konnten und wieder alleine waren. Es war keine gute Idee, von Himmel und Hölle zu reden, solange jemand zuhörte.

Sam klopfte gerade noch den Kratzer ab, steckte ihn zurück in ein Seitenfach und stand dann unschlüssig herum.

„Wollt ihr noch einen Moment mit hineinkommen, bevor ihr losfahrt?", fragte Maggie, die dick eingemummelt die Straße bis hierher heruntergeeilt war, einen riesigen Korb in der einen und eine Decke in der anderen Hand.

Der Blick, den ich zu Sam warf, war einseitig und er machte keine Anstalten, zu antworten. Also übernahm ich diesen Part. „Danke, Maggie, aber ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir gehen."

Ich konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, weil ich in genau dieser Sekunde die Handschuhe von meinen Fingern zog und ins Innere des Wagens warf. Hoffentlich sah Cameron nicht durch die Scheiben, dort drinnen fanden sich unzählige McDonalds-Tüten, Becher, Alufolie und sonstiger Mist.

„Dann nehmt wenigstens die Sachen hier mit. Heißer Kaffee und ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen. Und eure Decke. Sie ist wieder trocken."

Langsam kam ich Maggie entgegen. Mein Verhältnis zu ihr war lange nicht so intensiv wie das von Sam. Merkwürdig. Selbst jetzt, mit seinem unmöglichen Auftreten, scharten sich die Leute eher um ihn. Ein typischer Anführer. Ich? Ich war hier nur der große Bruder. Der Aufpasser.

„Danke", hörte ich ihn leise sagen, als er ihr den Korb abnahm. Er hielt Distanz, überwand den letzten Meter nicht. Schon seitdem er aufgewacht war, zog er sich zurück so weit er konnte, mied jeden näheren Kontakt. Er kratzte an seiner Haut, verzog immer wieder das Gesicht.

Ich schob es auf die Nachwirkungen von heute Nacht – wahrscheinlich würde er mit seinem alten Selbst noch eine ganze Weile kämpfen. Wie er gesagt hatte, es war einfacher ohne Seele.

Leider Gottes glaubte ich ihm das sogar. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte … vermutlich wäre ich meiner Seele eher davongelaufen. Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen, Entscheidungen zu treffen, ohne dabei etwas zu fühlen, machte die Arbeit einfacher. Effizienter. Wer wollte sich schon die Nächte mit Alpträumen um die Ohren schlagen und schweißgebadet aufwachen? Wer wollte in seinen Träumen schreien, sich schlecht fühlen, immer und immer wieder Erlebnisse durchkauen und eigene Handlungen auf die Richtigkeit hin prüfen?

Ich nicht.

Trotzdem hatte ich Sam fast dazu gezwungen, sich diese Bürde wieder aufzuerlegen, weil es menschlich gesehen unglaublich ermüdend und nervig war, mit einem Roboter das Motelzimmer zu teilen. Weil es nicht in meinen Kopf ging, dass es meinen Bruder nicht mehr geben sollte.

Die letzten Stunden hatten viel Zeit zum Denken gelassen. Das hier war auch nicht mein Bruder. Nicht so richtig. Niemand konnte mir erzählen, dass ich vergessen hatte, wie er war, in diesem einem Jahr.

Maggie hob den Blick und sah über Sams Schulter hinweg zu mir. Ich hob die Hand zum Gruß und nickte, kam aber nicht näher. Stattdessen ging ich zur Wagentür, neben der Cameron stand.

Ich fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Entschuldige."

Cameron senkte den Kopf und ich glaubte fast, er würde sich wortlos abwenden, dann aber hob er ihn wieder. „Ich wünsche euch alles Gute. Ihr könnt es gebrauchen."

Ich weigerte mich, zu fragen, welche Hintergedanken in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten und stieg ein. Weg. Zurück auf die Straße, das einzige Zuhause, das ich noch kannte. Zum nächsten, schäbigen Motel. Kein Wunder, dass ich mich in großen Räumen mit Kaminen nicht wohl fühlte. Das war nicht meine Welt.

Vorsichtig trat ich auf das Gaspedal, löste die Handbremse und lenkte den Wagen in die Fahrtrichtung. Sinnigerweise kam ich genau neben Sam zum Stehen, lehnte mich hinüber und stieß seine Tür auf.

„Steig ein", forderte ich ihn auf.

Wir hatten Fort Benton hinter uns gelassen und nur zum Tanken angehalten. Es war zum Kotzen. Wären nicht die Kassetten gewesen, hätten wir die ganze Zeit im Stillen dort gesessen. Jeder in seinen Gedanken, die Umwelt ausgeblendet, so weit wie möglich.

Aber man konnte nicht ignorieren, dass eine Person neben einem saß, die so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war, dass man den Selbsthass regelrecht spüren konnte. Wo waren um Himmels Willen die anderen Emotionen? Sam hasste, Sam verabscheute, er war wütend und hatte Angst.

Warum konnte nicht eine Sekunde lang ein Lächeln auftauchen? Für eine winzige Sekunde?

Selbst allmählich ärgerlich krallte ich meine Finger fester um das Lenkrad und stierte hinaus in die Schneelandschaft. Wenn wir noch eine einzige Meile länger fuhren, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, würde ich … -

„… Dean?"

Autsch. Gerade noch so eben hielt ich das Lenkrad gerade, denn mein Körper machte ohne meine Erlaubnis einen Satz in die Höhe. Gott sei Dank war bei diesem Mistwetter sowieso keiner unterwegs.

„Ja?", fragte ich zurück, brachte all meine Emotionen zurück unter Kontrolle und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu einem Sam, wie ich ihn selten sah. Er knibbelte an den Fingern, hatte die Stirn kraus gezogen. Mann, sein Verhalten machte mich wahnsinnig – und nicht, weil es total un-Sammy-artig war, sondern weil ich hilflos daneben saß. „Was ist los?"

Ich verschluckte die flapsige Bemerkung, ob er schon aufs Klo müsste. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass gerade ein wenig Ernsthaftigkeit besser war, bevor ich ihn wieder verschreckte. Schlimm genug, dass er bei jeder meiner Bewegungen unruhiger wurde.

Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte – und das wollte er, sein Mund war schließlich schon offen – blickte ich in den Rückspiegel.

Mein Fuß fand die Bremse und trat sie bis zum Boden durch. Mir war egal, dass wir schlingerten, der Schock war größer.

„Scheiße noch mal! Was ist das mit euch Idioten, dieses Auftauchen und keinen Ton sagen? Ist das so eine Himmel und Hölle Sache?", fluchte ich, stoppte den Impala endgültig und drehte mich auf meinem Sitz herum.

Crowley saß dort hinten wie auf einem Thron. Fehlten nur noch die Krone und sein Zepter, das hätte das Bild perfekt gemacht. Wie schaffte man es, dort auch noch die Beine zu überschlagen? Es war ja kaum Platz, die Knie unterzubringen.

Er schaute sich um. Bewusst langsam.

Nahm der Typ Schauspielunterricht? Langsam aber sicher ärgerte es mich, dass wir immer fahren mussten – nichts gegen mein Baby – und andere schnippten mit dem Finger und waren unbemerkt genau dort, wo sie sein mussten. Alarmanlagen, pah!

„Dean, Dean, Dean." Crowley schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er nachsichtig mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Ja, klar, Kind der Hölle – wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. „Weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich auf einen etwas netteren Empfang gehofft. Ihr hättet zumindest den Wagen saubermachen können."

Das war die Sekunde, in der ich explodierte. Er besaß die Unverschämtheit, enttäuscht und tadelnd zu klingen!

„Fick dich, Crowley", knurrte ich und egal, wer etwas dazu sagen wollte, ich war zu Recht angepisst.

„Dafür gibt es andere."

Diese Art … mir fielen Flüche ein, die nur mit mehrmaligem Durchatmen nicht aus meinem Mund schossen. In vierzig Jahren Hölle lernte man, dass es besser war, Dämonen nicht bis zur Weißglut zu reizen, obwohl alles in mir danach schrie, genau das zu tun. „Was willst du?"

„Eigentlich dachte ich, ihr wolltet noch etwas."

„Was sollten wir …?" Ich stockte und musterte Sam, anschließend wieder Crowley. Also hatte ich doch Recht gehabt.

„Ich sehe, du verstehst." Crowley lehnte sich nach vorne, die Ellenbogen auf der Rücklehne des Vordersitzes. Angewidert rutschte ich weg. „Wisst ihr, ich konnte ja nicht sicher sein, was das alles werden würde. Sam mit seiner Seele, die Winchester-Brüder wieder vereint …" Crowleys ausholende Geste endete vor meiner Nase und ich schlug sie nun doch beiseite.

Wieso in drei Teufels Namen kannten weder Dämonen noch Engel persönliche Grenzen?

„Vielleicht wärt ihr direkt losgezogen, einen neuen Weg zu finden, mich zu töten? Gerade jetzt, wo der Papierkram in der Hölle mir die Zeit gibt, mich schöneren Aktivitäten zu widmen."

„Ich nehme also an, deine Machtübernahme klappt wunderbar?", spottete ich.

„Neun Kreise der Hölle sind unter Kontrolle – was will man mehr?"

Stille schwappte über das Wageninnere und presste mir fast das Trommelfell aus den Ohren. Die Kassette war zu Ende und Crowley grinste so selbstzufrieden, dass mir schlecht wurde. Rhetorik war echt sein Ding.

"Bist du also hier, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten, von Ex-Höllenbewohner zu aktuellem Obervermieter?"

"Nur keine Ungeduld."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir ist unser Leben auf ein paar Jahrzehnte beschränkt."

"Und wenn es danach ginge, müsstest du ein alter, gebrochener Mann sein, Dean", schleuderte Crowley lässig zurück und ließ all die Anspielungen im Raum stehen, während er die Hand zu Sam ausstreckte.

Alles in mir schrie danach, ihm die Finger abzuhacken, aber etwas hielt mich zurück. Selbstbeherrschung? Wohl kaum. Eher eine dumpfe Ahnung.

"Halt still, sonst kann es passieren, dass einige Stückchen deiner Seele nicht dort landen, wo du sie gerne haben würdest. Unangenehme Sache, sie von dort wieder zu entfernen, glaub mir", flüsterte Crowley warnend in Sams Ohr und fuhr mit der Hand zu dessen Stirn.

Sam zuckte zurück und rutschte tiefer in den Sitz, um dem Griff zu entkommen. "Na, wer wird denn gleich? So schreckhaft hatte ich dich gar nicht in Erinnerung, Sammy - in der Hölle hast du doch jedem die Stirn geboten, sofern du konntest. Hast du deinen Kampfgeist etwa dort verloren?"

"Crowley", knurrte ich in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Angst, damit er endlich zum Thema kam.

Er zog Sams Kopf nach hinten, bis sein Nacken an der Rückenlehne war und er geradewegs ans Autodach sehen konnte. Wie ein paralysiertes Kaninchen hing Sam in den Seilen, die Crowley als der Marionettenspieler zog.

Mein Herz sprang heftig gegen meine Rippen, dann wie an einem Gummiseil gezogen in meinen Hals, bevor es in einen unsteten Rhythmus verfiel.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihn festhalten, nachdem er weiß, was ihm dieses Mal blüht, könnte es sein, dass er keine Lust mehr darauf verspürt, kooperativ zu sein."

Ich schluckte. Meinte er das ernst?


	14. Chapter 14

_Ich hoffe, das Türchen ist nicht all zu verwirrend, Sam jedenfalls war es bei den Dingen die passierten ;)_

_Viel Spaß ... :)_

_

* * *

_

**Seelen**_**los**_** - Teil 14 **

_**

* * *

**_

Sams Augen sprangen fast aus ihren Höhlen vor Schreck, als plötzlich zwei Hände unnachgiebig seinen Kopf nach hinten zogen. Seine Haut kribbelte und brannte bei der Berührung von Crowleys eiskalten Fingern, die seinen Schädel nach hinten zogen und wie einen Schraubstock auf dem Polster fixierten. Der Druck, der auf die Nähte unter seiner Kopfhaut einwirkte, war mörderisch. Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in weicheres Gewebe über den Schläfen, schienen die Haut zu durchbrechen und sich wie kleine Bohrer ihren Weg ins Innere zu fräsen.  
_  
Babum. Babum. _

Sam spürte nur noch Schmerz, heiß pulsierend und alles erdrückend. Sein Griff versuchte Crowleys zu lösen, er kratzte, schlug, schrie und hatte damit etwa so viel Erfolg, als würde er gegen puren Beton angehen.

Ein warmer Hauch mit der Schwere eines alten Whisky strich über sein linkes Ohr, bis ein leises Flüstern seinen Herzschlag durch die Decke katapultierte. „Was meinst du Sammy, wie lange wird es dauern, bis du dir selber eine Kugel in den Kopf jagst? Hmm, wie lange wird es brauchen, bevor du als hübsche Dekoration wieder über meinem Kamin hängst?"

Dunkles, fast schwarzes Blut, das nicht seines war, lief Sam über seine Wangen, als er seine Nägel mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung in klammerndes, kaltes Fleisch grub, bis sie brachen. Doch Crowley hatte nur ein Grinsen übrig zusammen mit einem belustigten Schnauben, das durch lose Strähnen von verschwitzem Haar strich. „Ich wusste, du magst den Schmerz!" Und dann noch leiser: „Meinst du, Dean wird verstehen, was du getan hast? Ich würde zu gerne dabei sein, wenn du an deinen Erinnerungen langsam erstickst." Der Griff wurde noch fester. „Wenn du an den Worten in deinem Hals würgst, so wie _er_. Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht über dich weiß und glaub mir, hier oben ist nicht dein Zuhause."

„Ne-... NEIN!" ein letztes Wort, das in einem stummen Schrei endete, als die Welt um Sam herum in gleißendem Licht explodierte.

_Babum._

**~sss~ **

Seltsam, wie still plötzlich alles war ...

Selbst der Wind machte keine Geräusche, die er hören konnte, jagte nur zornig über die Landschaft und ließ seine Wut an allem aus, was ihm in den Weg kam – gnadenlos und unberechenbar. Weiche Flocken aus weißer Leichtigkeit waren zu winzigen Splittern aus Eis geworden, die messerscharf als Werkzeug dienten.

Sam fühlte all das nicht, als er inmitten des erneut aufbrausenden Sturmes stand und seltsam neugierig durch die Windschutzscheibe in das Innere des Wagens vor ihm blickte. Was er sah, war zu schwer in Worte zu fassen, es war sogar zu schwer, nur darüber nachzudenken.

Weiße Wirbel umspülten ihn, versuchten ihn mitzureißen, fort von diesem Ort, beinahe wie die Eishexe aus dem Norden in einer dieser Kindergeschichten, die kam, um den fremden, kleinen Jungen zu ihrem eigenen zu machen. Das Märchen kannte er von Dean und Bilder tauchten in seinen Gedanken auf, von zwei kleinen Jungen, die unter einer warmen Decke schützend zusammengekuschelt lagen, der ältere in der Hand ein Märchenbuch. Das war lange bevor Märchen anfingen, Realität zu werden, blutig und so viel anders als in der unschuldigen Fantasie eines Vierjährigen.

Die Hände, die damals sanft die zu langen Haare aus dem Gesicht des staunenden kleinen Bruders gestrichen hatten, kämpften jetzt um Kontrolle über den zu großen Körper, der eingezwängt in der Winzigkeit des Wageninneren mit bloßer Kraft an Türgriffen riss, mit verkrampften Händen versuchte, Polster zu krallen, die Angreifer wegzuschlagen, zu treten, wo kein Platz dafür war, um einfach nur der Qual zu entgehen, die wie flüssige Lava durch die leere Hülle schwappte und alles verbrannte.

Sam legte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete seltsam fremd den _Mann_ – ihn selber - auf dem Beifahrersitz, dem grelle Fäden aus purer, heller Energie wie Würmer in den weit geöffneten Mund krochen. Einer nach dem anderen. Crowley hielt mit brutaler Kraft den Kiefer geöffnet, um ihnen Zugang zu verschaffen. Wie silberne Fäden lösten sich Stücke aus seinem Fleisch, verkohlten zischend die menschliche Haut darunter und bewegten sich wellenartig weiter.

Keuchen aus dem Inneren des Impalas.

„Verdammt – CROWLEY, so kann er nicht atmen!" - Dean, hervorgepresst zwischen weiteren Schüben aus Sams Panik, die er versuchte, mit aller Kraft niederzudrücken.

Doch der Fürst der Hölle flüsterte weiter, die Augen geschlossen wie zum Gebet, das Kinn fest auf Sams Stirn gedrückt – _seine_ Stirn.

Der Sam draußen strich kurz kurz über die Stelle, spürte nur ein Kribbeln.

„CROWLEY! STOP!" - wieder Dean.

Doch jemand wie er ließ sich nichts befehlen. Crowleys Augen öffneten sich und er wandte sich Dean zu, der gerade eine Runde Rodeo mit dem Kleinen spielte, der zappelte wie ein Fisch am Haken.

Ein breites Grinsen und ein Schulterzucken. „Hölle nochmal, das ist besser als jede dieser Verstümmelungsserien im Fernsehen." Augenbrauen wanderten belustigt in die Höhe. "Sam's Anatomy und live OP im Beifahrersitz ..."

„Bastard" - so viel hatte Crowley bei all dem Gekeuche hier drinnen zumindest verstanden.

„Wie wahr - mich überrascht es doch immer wieder, wie intelligent du doch bist, Dean, und dass du das ganz alleine heraus gefunden hast." Die Worte trieften geradezu vor Ironie und Spott.

Doch zum Antworten kam der andere nicht mehr. Crowley schloss erneut die Augen, murmelte ein Mischmasch aus Fetzen, die klangen wie der Abfall alter Sprachen.

Der stille Beobachter draußen hätte schwören können, Whisky zu riechen und das Flüstern im Auto zu hören, als wäre er direkt dort. „Deine Seele für tausend Leben…"

Crowley blickte kurz auf, traf auf das überrumpelte Braun der Augen außerhalb des Wagens, zwinkerte vertraulich, drückte zum Abschied noch einmal so fest zu, dass der Schädel in seinen Händen protestierend knackte und verschwand. Er ging zusammen mit seinen gleißenden Spielgefährten, die in einem letzten Pulsieren den fehlenden Teil wieder in den Körper rissen und körperlicher Schmerz das einzig Reale war, was es ab diesem Augenblick für Sam noch gab.

Der Sturm draußen heulte lauter und kleine Kügelchen aus Eis klopften zu hunderten gegen die zufrierenden Scheiben.

Die Eishexe wollte ihre Beute holen. Mit dem Märchen von erfrorenen Herzen kleiner Brüder im Kopf kippte Sams Welt ins Nichts – und es war eine Erlösung.

**~sss~ **

„Scheiße", okay, so direkt konnte das wohl nur Dean ausdrücken.

Nicht gerade das beste Wort, um wieder in der Welt der Lebenden begrüßt zu werden.

Mit diesem doch nicht unwichtigen Schritt kam allerdings auch alles andere, Bilder, Empfindungen und Erlebnisse, Gefühle. Alles war ein einziges Wirrwarr, ein Labyrinth aus Wegen und Spiegeln, in dem jeder Weg tausende Abzweigungen hatte …

Jeder Pfad hatte einen Wächter: Eines seiner – _ihrer _- Opfer.

Sam schrie, seine Augen kreisten panisch umher, suchten nach Licht und fanden nur die schwarze Decke der Dunkelheit eines Schlafenden in einem nicht endenden Alptraum.

An der ersten Kreuzung stand Lilith – oder das, was sie vorher gewesen war, eine blonde, junge Frau, die mit blutverschmierten Fingern versuchte zu verstehen, warum sie in der Arztpraxis, in der sie seit vielen Jahren gearbeitet hatte, soeben ein Blutbad angerichtet hatte. Die einzige Frage, die sie ihm stellte, war ein verzweifeltes: „Warum?"

Und Sam rannte … immer die Rufe der anderen in seinem Rücken.

„Sam!"

_Warum? _

Er traf auf weitere – eine dunkelhaarige Frau: Ruby, oder Katie wie sie wirklich geheißen hatte im Leben vor dem Koma, und die ihm hasserfüllt ins Gesicht spuckte …  
_  
Monster!  
_  
„SAM!"

Seine Lungen brannten, genau wie seine Muskeln und er war dem Zusammenbruch gefährlich nahe, doch er rannte weiter, traute sich nicht, seine Flucht zu stoppen, bis ihm letztendlich einfach die Beine wegbrachen, er zusammensackte und schließlich in den Lauf einer Flinte sah, die auf ihn gerichtet wurde.

Bobby.

Die Waffe wanderte abwärts, direkt über sein Herz.

Nicht die Spur von Zuneigung war im Gesicht des Mannes zu erkennen, der wie ein Vater für ihn war.

_Mörder! Verräter! _

'Es tut mir leid'

Aber es gab keine Vergebung …

„Sammy?"

Sam sackte in sich zusammen, blieb einfach sitzen im Blut all der Unschuldigen, das den Boden unter seinen Füßen rot gefärbt hatte und wartete auf das Klicken des Abzuges.

Er hatte es verdient.

Aus den Schatten um sie herum traten einer nach dem anderen all seine Opfer. Ein zorniger Ausruf wurde zu hunderten, tausenden und mehr.

Sein Hals brannte vor unterdrückten Emotionen, genau wie seine Augen, die verschwommen auf seine Hände blickten, die so viel Leid gebracht hatten.

Bilder von Dean tauchten in seiner Erinnerung auf. Eine Waffe bittend in die Hand des großen Bruders gelegt.

Zu spät.

„_Du wirst leben, um es zu bereuen!" _

Der Knoten in seinem Hals wurde stärker, als er das Wort „Bruder" in Gedanken formte.

Er hatte beide verraten …

Kraftlos rollte Sam sich auf dem Boden zusammen, um sich eine Mauer aus wandelnden Toten.

„Sam?"

Die eine Stimme, im Chaos aus vielen, die nach ihm zu suchen schien, wurde leiser …

Die Hände über die Ohren gepresst gab er auf und ertrank in der Welle aus Hass.


	15. Chapter 15

_Auch heute wieder viel Spaß bei unserer chaotischen Achterbahnfart :)_

* * *

**Teil 15**

**

* * *

**

Ich saß erstarrt da, wie ein Kaninchen und fühlte gar nichts mehr, als Sams Körper plötzlich die Spannung verlor und alle Gegenwehr erstarb. Meine Hand umklammerte sein Handgelenk jetzt zu fest, die andere hatte seinen Arm abhalten wollen, der ziellos gegen alles Erreichbare geschlagen hatte, und hing jetzt in der Luft.

„Sam?", fragte ich leise, zögernd. Ich traute dem Frieden nicht. All meine Angst, die Panik war verschwunden, genauso wie Crowley.

Irgendwie lockerte sich mein Griff und rutschte mit den mittleren Fingern zur empfindlichen Innenseite von Sams Handgelenk. Routine.

Aber damit hörte sie auch schon wieder auf.

Adrenalin raste durch mich, als ich nichts fühlte. Ich bewegte die Finger, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich die richtige Stelle hatte, um den Puls zu messen. Hoch. Runter. Rechts. Links.

Nichts.

Schlagartig ließ ich seinen Arm fallen und presste meine Fingerkuppen an seinen Hals.

Ein leichtes Pochen.

Gott sei Dank. Ob der von mir hören wollte oder nicht – aber die Erleichterung war überwältigend. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich zu solchen Emotionen fähig war. Nur war das Problem scheinbar anderer Art. Ich konnte es unter meiner Hand auf seinem Brustbein spüren.

Oder eben nicht spüren.

„SAM?"

Unsanft schüttelte ich meinen Bruder, beobachtete, wie sein Kopf sich von der Lehne hob und wieder dagegen knallte, dann zur Seite rollte.

„SAM!"

Mühsam schob ich mich näher, hielt die Finger unter seine Nase, hoffte auf den leisesten Atemzug, die kleinste Regung in seiner Brust, die mir zeigte, dass er noch selbst Luft bekam.

„Sammy, verdammt noch mal!"

Wütend über die ganze Welt und Crowley insbesondere stieß ich meine Tür auf, kroch rücklings aus dem Wagen und ließ Sam dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Atemspende im Sitzen – ganz tolle Idee. Super. Ob das besser war als Eis und Schnee … völlig egal.

Im Licht des langsam schwindenden Tages riss ich die Beifahrertür auf und Sam kurzerhand recht grob aus dem Wagen. Autopilot in meinem Kopf. Nur ganz hinten meldete sich eine Stimme, die mir klar machen wollte, dass etwas Vorsicht möglicherweise ganz nett wäre. Aber ein ‚Halts Maul!' machte ziemlich deutlich, was der Rest davon hielt.

Aus der Achterbahn der Gefühle war ich ausgestiegen. Es waren zu viele, also konzentrierte ich mich darauf, die lange Gestalt flach auf den Boden zu legen und öffnete die bis nach oben hin geschlossene Jacke, um jegliche Behinderung seiner Atemwege auszuschließen. „Du weißt, dass ich auf Frauen stehe, oder?", knurrte ich unwirsch und überstreckte Sams Kopf mit wenigen Griffen. Alles in Allem war es kein gutes Gefühl, meine Finger um Sams verschwitzte Strähnen einerseits und andererseits um sein kratziges Kinn zu legen.

Es war eisig und ich spürte meine Haut schmerzen.

Sekundenbruchteile lang schossen mir Gedanken durch den Kopf: Die kantigen Züge passten nicht zu dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der einfach hilflos war – und das bewusstlos, wenn eigentlich alle Muskeln hätten erschlafft sein sollen. Wahrscheinlich war das nur sein Puppy-Gesicht, das unter all den Masken nie verschwunden war.

„Du kannst mich gerne später dafür hassen, dass ich dir den Arsch rette."

Dann war all das egal und ich hielt ihm die Nase zu. Schaltete alles ab, um endlich Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen.

Ein Atemstoß von mir, dann wich ich wenige Zentimeter zurück, drehte meinen Kopf um zu sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb wieder senkte. Gut. Wie ich es schaffte, unterdessen noch bis vier zu zählen, war mir ein Rätsel.

Wie ein Uhrwerk beatmete ich, hob den Kopf, beobachtete sein Ausatmen, fühlte nach dem Puls und zählte dabei.

Immer wieder.

„Mach schon, Sam! Atme!", feuerte ich ihn irgendwann an und spürte zum ersten Mal Anzeichen für meine eigenen Erschöpfung. Meine Muskeln zitterten, die Lungen brannten, die Beine waren vor Kälte taub. Wie musste es Sam gehen, der flach im Schnee des Straßenrandes lag? Wenn ich ihn lebend hier raus brachte, würde er mir vermutlich an Unterkühlung sterben.

Was für Aussichten.

Ich atmete durch, sog wieder Luft in meine Lungen. Aufgeben war keine Option.

Beatmen, Kopf heben, zählen.

Beatmen, Kopf heben, zählen.

Beten.

Puls fühlen.

Die eigene Unzulänglichkeit verfluchen, weil ich fror, obwohl Adrenalin durch meine Venen raste und mich aufheizte. Es endete in einer Mischung, bei der ich zitterte wie Espenlaub. Weichei.

Plötzlich ging alles viel zu schnell. Sams Körper verkrampfte sich, seine Finger krallten sich haltlos in den Schnee und sein Kopf stieß unerwartet an meinen, als er sich aufbäumte – aber das war völlig unwichtig. Das schönste Geräusch seit Langem war, wie er hektisch Luft in seine Lungen sog, hustete und verzweifelt bemüht war, dem nächsten Ersticken zu entgehen.

„Sam?", krächzte ich und zog ihn in die Gerade, weil er sich krampfhaft dagegen wehrte, zurück in den Schnee zu sinken, aber nicht die Kraft hatte, sich selbst aufzurichten. Obwohl keine Antwort kam, wusste ich, er hatte mich gehört.

Seine Augen blieben geschlossen, als er schaudernd nach vorne kippte und ich ihn gerade so mit meiner Schulter abfing. Er keuchte und verschluckte sich fast am nächsten Atemzug.

Ich wartete.

Und wartete.

„Sam?", hakte ich leise nach und berührte die nasse Jacke an seinem Rücken. Zugegeben, ehrlich gesagt rechnete ich nicht mit einer Reaktion – funktionierende Vitalfunktionen waren mir genug und auf einen blöden Kommentar konnte ich verzichten.

Sein Kopf landete an meinem Hals und mir wurde zum ersten mal wirklich bewusst, wie viel Kraft ihn sein Seelentrip kostete. Die Haare klebten an, als hätte er geduscht und sich nicht abgetrocknet und sie strahlten – im Gegensatz zum restlichen Körper – eine Hitze aus, die unnatürlich war. Er schauderte in unregelmäßigen Abständen und sein Puls hüpfte, als würde er Bungee-Springen.

„Okay, Kleiner. Wir bringen dich hier raus und ins nächste Motel", murmelte ich undeutlich, noch nicht ganz wieder im Großen-Bruder-Modus. Momente, in denen er sich nicht wehren konnte, mit sich kämpfte … ich hatte sie abgeschrieben, war ungeübt darin, wieder der Halt zu sein.

Nicht, dass ich Sam als totales Wrack vermisst hätte. Das nicht.

Ich vermisste meinen Bruder.

Den launischen, gedankenverlorenen, moralischen Sam, der innerhalb von Sekunden einschätzen konnte, wie Menschen tickten. Der Sam, der nicht trank und es für verwerflich hielt, sich mit Prostituierten einzulassen.

So ganz sicher, dass es mein Sam war, der hier an mir lehnte, war ich nicht – aber man konnte sagen, dass ich dem Ganzen wohl noch mal eine Chance geben wollte.

Möglichst vorsichtig schleppte ich meine Last den Meter zum Impala hinüber, lehnte ihn gegen die Seite und fasste mit einem Knie auf dem Sitz hinüber zum Zündschlüssel. So konnte ich Sam unmöglich in den Wagen setzen.

Eine Eisdusche hin oder her, die hatte er überlebt. Immerhin war er sofort wieder im Trockenen gewesen, im Warmen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der wir hier gesessen hatten.

„Warte hier." – Klar, als würde er sich gerade freiwillig bewegen.

„Mist!" Dass meine Finger zwei Versuche brauchten, bis ich das silberne Ding ins Schlüsselloch brachte, verriet mir, dass es mehr Zeit war, als gut gewesen wäre. Ich öffnete die Heckklappe und war froh um den doppelt aufgestockten Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.

Mit zwei der Rettungsdecken kam ich zurück. Die erste raschelte beim Auspacken wie Alufolie und ich breitete sie auf dem Sitz aus.

Dabei streifte ich das Leder und runzelte die Stirn. Der Tag wurde ja immer besser. Sam schien seine Finger darin verewigt zu haben, denn mehrere kleine Löcher im Material waren genau an den Stellen, an denen seine Hände gewesen waren, während Crowley ihn bearbeitete.

Mein Blick fiel auf Sams braunen Schopf, der samt seinem Oberkörper immer weiter zur Seite kippte, bis er an meinem Knie lag.

Ich zuckte unbewusst die Schultern. Und wenn schon. Der Impala hatte schlimmere Zeiten hinter sich.

„Weißt du, Hilfe wäre nett, aber ich glaube, die kann ich gerade nicht von dir bekommen, oder?", fragte ich hinunter, während ich meine Arme unter seine Achseln schob. Wieder fiel er mir wie ein nasser Sack entgegen. Die Angst kroch mir wieder den Nacken hinauf. Was, wenn er Schäden davongetragen hatte, von Crowleys Behandlung?

Ächzend kehrte ich auch gedanklich zu meiner Arbeit zurück. Mit einem lauten Plumpsen landete Sam im Sitz und ich hatte Mühe, ihm nicht direkt zu folgen. Stattdessen fing ich mich ab und beeilte mich, die zweite Decke auszupacken und über ihm auszubreiten. War ich verrückt, ihn hier umzuziehen? Schuhe und Sweatshirt ausziehen war etwas ganz anderes – vor allem, wenn derjenige noch ansprechbar war.

Der Haufen vor mir war gar nichts davon. Weder ansprechbar noch irgendetwas anderes.

Nicht mit mir.

Nicht in aller Kälte.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen, startete den Motor und hoffte, dass ein Motel auf unserem Weg lag.


	16. Chapter 16

**Seelen**_**los**_** – Teil 16 **

**

* * *

**

Irgendwann koppelt der Geist sich selber und die meisten Gefühle vom Körper ab, um ihn zu schützen, ihm eine Pause zu gönnen von erlebten Traumata.

So ist es bei vielen …

Aber nicht bei Sam.

Seit einer Ewigkeit lag er zusammengerollt um sich selbst auf kaltem, nass klebrigem Boden, um sich herum so viele bekannte Gesichter in Wut verzerrt. Aber fast schlimmer waren die, die er nicht kannte: Männer, Frauen … und Kinder.

Ihre gebrüllten Worte wurden zu einem anklagenden Ruf: WARUM?

Und er konnte es nicht wirklich beantworten. Weil er zu schwach gewesen war? Weil er seinen Weg für den einzig richtigen gehalten hatte?

Hände zerrten an ihm, blutverschmierte Nägel zerschnitten seine Haut, hinterließen feuerrote Male, die pulsierend aufglühten, und Finger gruben sich tiefer in sein Fleisch.

Verzweifelt hielt er sich die Ohren zu, versuchte, dem Dröhnen zu entkommen, aber sein Körper war wie eine Stimmgabel und vibrierte zitternd zu dem Laut, der so stark in seinen Knochen wütete, dass es ihm den Atem nahm.

Sam wurde auf den Rücken gerissen und hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Sein Brustkorb war kurz vor dem Explodieren, seine Lunge schrie nach Sauerstoff und doch kam nichts anderes als schwarzes Blut gurgelnd aus seinem Mund, als er an sich selbst ertrank.

Immer mehr Tritte und Schläge prasselten auf ihn ein, winzige Splitter aus Eis zerschnitten die Hülle, die sein Fleisch hielt.

Ein Presslufthammer arbeitete dort, wo sein Herz sein sollte und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dass es sich aus dem knöchernen Käfig darum befreite.

Oh Gott, er musste atmen, Luft, Sauerstoff...

_Babum. Babum. Babum. Babum. _

Winzige grelle Sterne blitzten hinter fest zusammengepressten Augenlidern auf.

Sam würgte einen weiteren Schwall aus schwarzer, teerartiger Masse durch seine Luftröhre nach oben. Jeder Raucher hätte nie wieder auch nur in der Nähe einer Zigarette gesessen, wenn er das gesehen hätte. Dick und zähfließend befreite sich die formlose Schlange aus ihrer Höhle und verließ das sterbende Innere.

„ATME!"

Doch Sams Körper krampfte, sein Rücken bäumte sich auf, löste sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von dem roten, klebrigen Untergrund.

„Sam?"

_Babum. Babum. _

Die Stimme war anders: Aufgeregt, auch wütend, und doch anders.

Finger strichen sanft durch Sams feuchtes Haar.

„Sammy?"

Mit einem Ruck verschwand die Barriere, der Hals war frei und die Luft tat das, wozu sie bestimmt war: Sie floss lindernd in seinen Körper und breitete sich aus wie eine warme Brise.

Die Schreie verstummten. Die Hände verschwanden und die Schwärze wurde ein winziges Stück heller, in ihr die Silhouette eine großen Mannes mit strubbeligem Haar.

_Sam, es heißt Sam. _- Nur ein Gedanke, aber einer, der so etwas wie Ruhe brachte.

~sss~

Licht und Schatten tanzten in Sams Begleitung einen atemberaubenden Tango, nur dass die Musik nicht ganz dazu passte. Er versuchte zu erkennen, was das war, suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Namen, der zu diesem … der _dazu_ passte.

Metallica?

Was zum -...?

Ein leises Summen, kaum hörbar, brachte Sam Träume aus der Vergangenheit, als ihn die pure Erschöpfung wieder von der Oberfläche des Bewusstseins in die Tiefe zog.

„_Du summst Metallica?"_

_Die Geräusche der Flugzeugturbinen als Hintergrundmusik und das vor Angst und Sturheit verkniffene Gesicht eines großen Bruders als Showeinlage …_

„_Es beruhigt mich!" _

**~sss~**

Irgendwann machte das Knistern von Feuer aus Schlaf erneut Panik und füllte seine Adern mit Adrenalin, riss ihn so wieder aus der Dunkelheit nach oben.

Aber wo war die Wärme zu diesem Geräusch? Alles, was er fühlte, war klamme Kälte, die mit ihren frostigen Fingern über sein Haut spazierte.

Die Hitze fehlte – also kein Feuer.

Verwirrung schwappte durch seinen Kopf, genauso wie die Welt um ihn herum, die sich in einem sachten Hin und Her zu bewegen schien. Seine Gedanken polterten sinnlos umher wie eine Kiste lose Patronenhülsen, schlugen klappernd aneinander und sortierten sich neu in totalem Chaos.

Sam dämmerte erschöpft vor sich hin, hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft, die verfluchten Augen zu öffnen – und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er das auch nicht.

Was, wenn er wieder alleine war, wie in damals in den ersten Nächten seiner Rückkehr, als er sich noch eingeredet hatte, dass nicht schlafen zu können, seine Art der Flucht vor Träumen und Ängsten war?

Dann wusste er es besser.  
_  
Freak._

_Monster. _

Die letzten Stunden waren ein düsterer Nebel, in dem das Grauen lauerte und der die Realität zu einem einzigen Durcheinander vermischte, in dem Hass und Wut die Oberhand hatten, zusammen mit Schmerz und verletzten Gefühlen.

Ohne diesen Kram war es so viel einfacher gewesen.

Ob Dean ihn irgendwo zurückgelassen hatte?

Verstanden hätte es Sam, er brauchte nur an die Teile der letzten Stunden zu denken, die relativ klar waren und sein leerer Magen füllte sich plötzlich mit Dingen, die nach draußen drängten.

Den Kloß in seinem Hals schluckte er hinunter, nur das Brennen der Augen wollte nicht aufhören, die sicher verschlossen vor der Welt hinter ihrer schützenden Hülle lagen.

Da war die Waffe: Immer griff- und schussbereit, zusammen mit den wachsamen Augen des Jägers, die den Jüngeren nie verließen. Sam hatte die Kugel im Hinterkopf schon fast gespürt.

Er hatte sich nicht einmal getraut, Dean anzusehen, wusste, dass Ekel und Abscheu dort sein mussten. Vielleicht auch Hass? Wut bestimmt …

Sam selbst war ja wütend auf sich, auf die Dinge, die er gesagt und getan hatte.

Crowleys Worte waberten durch seine Gedanken: „Was meinst du, Sammy, wie lange wird es dauern, bis du dir selber eine Kugel in den Kopf jagst? Hmm, wie lange wird es brauchen, bevor du als hübsche Dekoration wieder über meinem Kamin hängst?"

Warum konnte er sich genau daran so gut erinnern, wenn er zugleich keinen Schimmer hatte, wann das passiert war, ob es überhaupt wirklich passiert war, oder ob er jetzt schlicht und einfach durchdrehte.

All diese Gedanken, Ängste raubten ihm die Kräfte und Unruhe und Erschöpfung zogen ihn erneut in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Insgeheim hoffte Sam, daraus nicht mehr zu erwachen.

**~sss~**

Waren die Fenster offen?

Ihm war so schrecklich kalt.

_Dean, das verdammte Motelzimmer gehört nicht dir alleine, mach die beschissenen Luken zu, ich friere mir hier den Arsch ab! _

Sam versuchte zu erkennen, woher die kalte Luft kam, die wieder dieses nervige Knistern mit sich brachte.

In der Dunkelheit sah er ein Fenster und darin die Schatten …

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er erkannte nichts, bis das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs die Dunkelheit aufhellte.

Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein Rabe mit gelben Augen, das Gefieder so schwarz wie die Nacht und das Klappern des Schnabels klang wie ein Lachen.

_Seelenfresser. _

Das Tier kam mit hoppsenden Schritten näher und die Krallen machten dabei auf dem Boden ein Geräusch brechender Äste.

Der Vogel stand vor ihm, musterte ihn, als Sam plötzlich einen Stich in der Brust spürte. Er schaute an sich hinunter und beobachtete fasziniert wie ein warmer Fleck sich darauf ausbreitete, als sein Besucher mit seinem messerscharfen Schnabel immer weiter auf ihn ein hackte, genau in das Herz ...

_Babum. Babum. _

Das war der Moment, in dem Sam mit rauer Kehle schrie, sein Körper sich wehrte und er zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Augen wirklich öffnete …

Um festzustellen, dass er alleine war.

Dort, wo eben noch Schmerz in der Brust war, breiteten sich jetzt scharfe Ranken aus Kummer aus, die erbarmungslos zudrückten.

Alleine.

Er saß in der Dunkelheit im Impala – immerhin durfte er sie an seiner Seite haben.

Es war kalt, saukalt und das Klappern waren seine eigenen Zähne gewesen, das Knistern eine dieser Rettungsdecken.

Er sollte also langsam erfrieren.

So war es einfacher, besser …

Seine geschwollenen Augen durchsuchten den Innenraum. Mit allem, was sein Körper noch an Reserven hatte, schob er seine zitternde Hand vor, tastete nach dem Kleidungsstück, das achtlos auf den Fahrersitz geworfen worden war und zog es mit steifen Fingern zu sich unter die raschelnde Decke.

Deans Jacke.

Sie war kalt, sie war nass und sie würde das sein, was Sam von seinem Bruder mitnahm.

Das Stück Stoff fest an sich gedrückt, verschwand die Kälte langsam. Das Stechen in Armen und Beinen wurde schwächer und machte einem tauben Nichts platz.

Das hier war eine Premiere - erfroren war immerhin noch niemand von ihnen.

Mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen und einer einzelnen Träne, die ihm die Wange hinunterlief, drückte er sich tiefer in den Sitz und überließ sich der schwarzen Lady. Ein Stück Familie, sein Zuhause.

Letztendlich war er also doch nicht ganz allein.


	17. Chapter 17

_Natürlich gibt's auch heute wieder Lesestoff :) Ganz viel Spaß und genießt das Wochenende!_

* * *

**Türchen 17**

* * *

Für einen Moment erwog ich, den Motor laufen zu lassen, aber weil mein Geldbeutel nun mal im Kofferraum war, musste ich ihn abziehen. Alte Wagen hatten so ihre Nachteile, obwohl ich den Impala nie im Leben eingetauscht hätte.

Die Meilen hatten wir im Rekordtempo zurückgelegt, ungeachtet der schlechten Straßenverhältnisse. Wäre Sam Sam gewesen, er hätte mich rund gemacht für diese Horrorfahrt, bei der sogar mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Aber da Sam nun mal gerade nicht Sam war, sondern eher mein Notfallpatient …

Ich folgte den Fußabdrücken, die jemand vor mir hinterlassen haben musste und stieß die Tür auf. Ein Glockenspiel anstelle einer Klingel macht das ganze ungewohnt heimelig. Meine Füße hinterließen Spuren auf dem Teppich, der im Eingangsbereich ausgerollt war und direkt zu einem Tresen führte, hinter dem ein Mann saß, der kaum älter schien als ich.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte er und blickte von seinem Comic auf. Sympathisch, eindeutig.

„Ich brauche ein Zimmer für zwei Personen." Langsam kam ich näher, wühlte nach der Kreditkarte, bevor ich hinzufügte: „Getrennte Betten."

„Wie viele Nächte?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Ich konnte schlecht sagen, dass das auf Sams Zustand ankam und wie schnell ich ihn zurück unter die freiwillig Lebenden brachte, anstelle von den lebenden Toten.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu ausgebucht", flachste ich also und schob die Karte über den Tisch, mit einem letzten Blick auf den Namen. Die Verlegenheit mit dem falschen zu unterschreiben wollte ich mir sparen.

„Okay Mr. …" auch der Mann sah auf den Namen, dann auf mich „Harrison – ich gebe Ihnen Zimmer 18 und ziehe für die erste Nacht das Geld ab." Er hantierte geschäftig mit dem Kartenleser, zog ein Formular heraus und notierte auch darauf meine Daten, ehe er es mir hinschob und mich unterschreiben ließ.

Obwohl er zügig arbeitete, dauerte es mir zu lange. Unruhig wechselte ich mein Standbein einmal öfter als nötig, bis er endlich fertig war und mir den Schlüssel samt meiner Karte über den Tresen schob.

„Danke", presste ich noch hervor, schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Mr. Harrison! Das Zimmer ist rechts, unter dem Vordach entlang. Die letzte Tür!"

Das hörte ich noch, aber dann warf ich die Eingangstür zu und rannte fast zurück zum Impala und Sam. Durch die beschlagenen Scheiben hindurch konnte ich seinen Kopf am Fenster lehnen sehen. Wie Spinnenfäden hatten seine Haare dünne Striche hineingemalt.

„Hey – ich bin wieder da", begrüßte ich das reglose Bündel, stieß ihn kurz an, damit er wenigstens ein wenig von seiner Außenwelt mitbekam und startete den Motor. Ich hatte einen Parkplatz direkt vor Zimmer 18 erspäht und das würde uns sowohl jede Menge Weg als auch Fragen ersparen.

Mit einem sanften Brummen sprang der Motor an und ich wendete auf dem menschenleeren Parkplatz. Inzwischen war die Abendbeleuchtung angeschaltet worden, obwohl es noch hell war.

Vielleicht war das der einzige Grund, warum ich die Träne sehen konnte, weil sich ein wenig Licht darin fing. Zögernd wandte ich den Kopf um, während ich die Handbremse zog, hoffte, mich zu täuschen. Aber sie war immer noch da, glitzernd wie ein Tautropfen.

Einerseits war es ein gutes Zeichen. Sam fühlte irgendetwas, wenn er weinte. Andererseits … andererseits bedeutete es, dass er mit sich kämpfte und diese Konfrontationen hatte er bisher immer nur mit viel Mühe gewonnen.

Verdammt noch mal! Mir wäre lieber gewesen, Crowley hätte mit dem Finger geschnippst und alles wäre gut gewesen.

Mir wurde flau im Magen, während ich vollbeladen mit dem ganzen Kram an Klamotten, Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und ein paar Waffen das Motelzimmer betrat, das Licht anschaltete und mich umsah.

Es war nicht so schäbig wie erwartet, aber komfortabel war etwas anderes. Zwei Betten, eine schmale Küchenzeile, die Tür zum Bad. Ein Fernseher in einer Ecke und eine ausgeschaltete Heizung.

Rasch drehte ich die Heizkörper auf, ließ die Tür offen und kam zurück, um Sam aus dem Wagen zu ziehen.

„Komm schon, ein paar Meter, dann kannst du schlafen."

Na gut, den Rest verschwieg ich ihm lieber. Mit Schlafen war hier nichts. Ich schlang mir seinen Arm um die Schultern und versuchte, ihn zum Laufen zu überreden, aber obwohl er mich ganz wahrscheinlich hörte, tat er nichts dergleichen. Er ließ sich über den Boden schleifen, hielt nur seine Decken fest.

Der Größenunterschied machte es schwierig, ihn ohne Unfälle ins Zimmer zu bringen, aber schlussendlich schafften wir es doch und ich lagerte ihn etwas unsanft auf dem Bett ab.

Mit allen zehn Fingern fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, verschränkte sie hinter meinem Kopf und musterte Sam unter seinen Rettungsdecken. Das raschelnde Bündel verlagerte sein Gewicht einige Millimeter, öffnete aber nicht die Augen.

Er blockte mich aus.

Danke auch.

Seufzend setzte ich mich neben ihn und fasste unter seinen Kragen, um im Nacken nach seiner Körperwärme zu fühlen. Klamme Kälte strahlte mir entgegen.

„Sam? Sam."

Wie oft sollte ich das wiederholen, bis ich ausflippte?

„Sam. Du musst aus den Sachen raus, du bist ein Eisklotz."

Mit Vernunft schien hier nichts zu machen zu sein und ich wollte ihn nicht schon wieder schütteln. Er kniff die Augen zu, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen und den blauen Flecken an seinen Schläfen nach zu urteilen, mussten es starke sein.

Aber – Scheiße noch mal – ich wollte ihn echt nicht ausziehen.

„Ich wünschte, Dad wäre hier … er würde dir in den Arsch treten", flüsterte ich und zog meine Hand zurück, während ich nachdachte.

Klar, ich konnte den Rettungsdienst rufen und Sam ins Krankenhaus verfrachten. Sollte er dort von Himmel und Hölle zu faseln anfangen, würden sie ihn sofort einweisen.

Ich konnte Bobby anrufen. Aber bis der hier war, würde es ein paar Stunden dauern und die konnte ich nicht warten.

Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Nach Castiel rief ich schon gar nicht mehr, das hatte ich in den letzten Stunden zu oft getan, ohne Antwort. Allmählich frustrierte mich dieser Engel. Ich wusste, dass meine Wut auf ihn nicht gerechtfertigt war, aber irgendjemand musste sie abbekommen.

In Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit – ich hatte ein Gewissen, ich würde es nicht an Sam auslassen – blieb nur Cas. Außerdem war er nicht da. Ich konnte ihm das irgendwann vorhalten, aber vorrangig musste ich mich auf Sam konzentrieren.

„Wehe dir, Sam … wehe, du hast nur keinen Bock zu reagieren. Und wag es nicht, mir eine reinzuhauen, sobald du merkst, was ich da tue", warnte ich, bevor ich ihm sacht die Decke vom Rücken zog und sie zu Boden warf.

Seine Kleidung klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut.

Mit wenig Anstrengung rollte ich Sam auf die Seite, dann auf den Rücken. Genau da stockte ich mitten in der Bewegung.

Kein Wunder, dass ich meine Jacke nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sam drückte sie an sich wie einen Rettungsanker, seine Finger waren schon ganz blau von seiner heftigen Umklammerung.

Das kurze, warme Gefühl flutete einmal durch mich und verschwand wieder im Nirgendwo, während ich vorsichtig Finger um Finger abknüpfte.

„Schon okay. Sam, lass einfach los. Es ist in Ordnung."

War er wach gewesen und hatte geglaubt, ich hätte ihn alleine gelassen? Wahrscheinlich wäre das mein erster Gedankenzug gewesen an seiner Stelle.

„Lass los …"

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich das kalte, nasse Leder von ihm wegbekommen und es zu der Rettungsdecke wandern lassen, die schon am Boden lag, ehe ich den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke aufzog.

Die Knöpfe seines Hemdes folgten und irgendwie schaffte ich es, beides gleichzeitig von Sams Schultern zu ziehen. Er zitterte nicht mehr und irgendwie beschlich mich die ungute Vorahnung, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.

Vorsichtig schob ich sein T-Shirt nach oben, blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich sah, aber es war eindeutig da und eindeutig schmerzhaft, denn meine tastenden Finger brachten Sam dazu, vor mir zurückweichen zu wollen und schmerzhaft zu wimmern.

Scheiße.

Schmale aber wulstige, rote Striemen – wie verheilende Narben – zogen sich seinen ganzen Oberkörper hinauf. Vom Bauchnabel die Rippenbögen entlang bis zum Herzen und auch von seinem Hals abwärts über die Schlüsselbeine.

Dass der erste Stich von Crowley Spuren hinterlassen würde, das war mir irgendwie klar gewesen. Nur war diese eine Wunde um so vieles dünner und unsichtbarer. Damit hatte ich gerechnet. Nicht aber mit dieser unglaublichen Menge, die aus Sams Körper eine Folterlandschaft machten? Damit nicht.

Mitfühlend verzog ich das Gesicht und dachte an den Handabdruck auf meinem Arm. Mit viel Glück würde all das verblassen und irgendwann verschwinden.

„Beiß die Zähne zusammen", warnte ich ihn schlicht, anstelle einer langen, beruhigenden Tirade, die es hätte werden sollen. Ich war zu schockiert.

So vorsichtig wie möglich schob ich das Hemd höher, zog es ihm über den Kopf, dann legte ich seine Arme nach oben und zupfte den Stoff herunter. Trotzdem entkamen Sam immer wieder kleine Schmerzlaute.

Die Haut war bleich, blutleer und kalt. Das Tattoo hob sich unglaublich dunkel und markant von seiner Brust ab und ich seufzte erneut.

Neben mir stand seine Tasche. Bevor ich ans Eingemachte ging, sollte ich ihm lieber trockene Kleidung anziehen. Ganz unten fand ich ein altes Sweatshirt, das zwar verwaschen aber immerhin wärmer war, als alles andere, was er besaß.

Es ihm überzuziehen war kaum leichter als die anderen Sachen von ihm weg zu bekommen, aber schlussendlich saß ich da, etwas ratlos, weil ich wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht an irgendwelche Privatzonen wollte, bei denen es mir selbst unangenehm gewesen wäre.

Mein Dad hätte mir vermutlich mit einem schlichten Befehl den Ernst der Lage klargemacht und dass ich gefälligst aufhören sollte, zu denken.

Überhaupt … warum dachte ich immer in solchen Situationen so oft an ihn? Lag es daran, dass er uns eingebläut hatte, wie wir uns zu verhalten hatten? Dass der eigene Raum in diesen Momenten total egal war?

„Sam. Ehrlich – kannst du nicht einfach …" Ich zuckte die Schultern und brach ab. Er würde sowieso nicht reagieren. Genauso gut konnte ich es hinter mich bringen. „Mann … du bist ein unkooperatives Arschloch!"

Mit diesem Fluch streifte ich ihm die schweren Schuhe ab und öffnete die Jeans. Gar nicht so einfach, so durchweicht wie sie war. Das Material war hart und kaum beweglich.

Obwohl ich die Striemen sehen konnte, die seine Beine entlang liefen, ging ich diesmal weniger sanft zur Sache. Mit einem Griff packte ich den unteren Saum der Jeans und zog. Glück im Unglück, dass Sam sowieso nur Haut und Knochen – und Muskeln – war und seine Hosen grundsätzlich immer zu groß ausfielen. Irgendetwas passte nie. War es die Länge, die Weite …

Tja, blieb ein Kleidungsstück übrig. Ich hätte ihm ja versprochen, die Augen zuzumachen, aber das wäre vermutlich schmerzhafter für ihn ausgegangen als gewollt.

„Letzte Chance, Sammy", forderte ich ihn auf und wartete.

Nichts.

Nicht einmal ein schnellerer Atemzug als die davor.

Ich stellte mich an wie ein kleines Kind. Für ein paar Sekunden schaffte ich es, alles Gedanken auszublocken, die mir kamen.

„Ich hasse dich", versicherte ich ihm dennoch glaubhaft, bevor ich kopfschüttelnd tat, was ich tun musste, falls ich noch mal einen Platz im Himmel haben wollte. OB ich das wollte blieb dahingestellt.

**-s-s-s-**

Unbegrenzt warmes Wasser zur Verfügung zu haben war das einzige, was wirklich gut war an diesem Zimmer. Ich füllte mehrere Flaschen mit warmem Wasser, wickelte um jede ein Handtuch und schleppte meine Last zurück zu Sam. Komisch, dass so viel leichtere Sachen schwerer zu transportieren waren als ein bewusstloser Bruder.

Inzwischen lag er eingemummelt bis oben hin in drei paar Socken, der Trainingshose, die er im Gegensatz zu mir besaß und allen Decken, die ich erwischt hatte.

Er rührte sich nicht.

Er blinzelte nicht.

Er gab keinen Laut von sich und langsam aber sicher machte mir das Angst.

Die Flaschen steckte ich unter Sams Achseln in der Hoffnung, dass sie helfen würden. Immerhin zitterte er inzwischen wieder und das Blau seiner Hände war weniger geworden.

Erschöpft setzte ich mich auf den Bettrand und rieb mir mit den Handflächen über das Gesicht, bevor ich meine Stirn darin ruhen ließ und die Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte.

Ich hatte alles getan, was ich konnte.


	18. Chapter 18

**Seelen**_**los**_** – Teil 18 **

**

* * *

**

Erfrieren war definitiv scheiße, es tat, entgegen aller Behauptungen, weh und es war … eben einfach scheiße.

Nicht einmal Sterben konnte er ordentlich.

Sams Zähne schlugen aufeinander wie Kastanietten und sogar die Wurzeln diese Quälgeister taten weh, was aber wohl kaum ein Wunder war bei dem Druck, den er ausübte, als er sie stur zusammenbiss.

Ein Indianer kannte keinen Schmerz.

Das innerliche Grinsen wurde von der neuen Welle von Krämpfen erschlagen, die seit einer Ewigkeit seinen Körper heimtückisch überfielen. Sein Keuchen und Wimmern – ja er wimmerte, weil seine Kehle kaum andere Laute von sich geben konnte – erstickte alle anderen Geräusche, die durch die Watte in seinen Ohren sickerten.

Sam schwebte in einem Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstsein. Die Welt drehte sich selbst mit geschlossenen Augen, Arme und Beine waren schwer wie Blei. Aber dass Blei Muskeln hatte, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten, protestierend zu zucken, war etwas Neues. Er hatte immer gedacht, zu erfrieren wäre einfach: Ab einem gewissen Punkt sollte es doch einfach nur schmerzlos sein und nicht dieses beißende Stechen tausender kleiner Nadeln dicht unter der Haut.

Ein weiterer Laut entschlüpfte seinen zerbissenen Lippen. Sam schmeckte Blut an ihnen, eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er schmecken und schlucken konnte, angesichts des Feuers, das in seinem Hals wütete, der mit Säure verätzt zu sein schien.

War es feige, sich zu wünschen, schneller draufzugehen? Ja, das war es, aber scheiß drauf, hatten sie ihm nicht immer alle vorgeworfen, ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard zu sein.

Sam dämmerte weiter vor sich hin, immer wieder halb wachgeschüttelt von den Beben, die durch ihn jagten. Aber eben nur fast und seit einiger Zeit hatte er das ungute Gefühl, nicht mehr im Impala zu sein, der herbe Geruch des Leders fehlte und das war bei Weitem das Schlimmste. Hatten ihn irgendwelche Leute gefunden und in ein Krankenhaus gezerrt? Er lag definitiv zwischen sauberen Bezügen eines Bettes, denn er roch diese neutrale Wäschestärke von Großwäschereien.

Sein Herz holperte noch aufgeregter bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er fremde Hände spürte, die seine Stirn fühlen und an Armen und Beinen berührten.

Sie sollten ihn nicht anfassen!

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde es schwerer, sich selbst zu belügen, dabei war er doch ein Spezialist darin. Aber die Wahrheit war, vom Erfrieren war er entsetzlich weit entfernt, denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, fuhr sein Bus gerade in die andere Richtung.

Der nächste Gedanke ging an seinen Bruder und er würgte ihn gnadenlos ab. Es gab keinen Bruder mehr, keine Familie. Sam hatte den Bogen endgültig zu weit überspannt mit seinen Eskapaden und es gab kein zurück. Seele hin oder her, jetzt war er endgültig auf sich gestellt.

Die nächste Welle aus Krämpfen schlug gnadenlos über ihm zusammen und machte ihm bewusst, dass das Leben nun mal aus Schmerz bestand, aus Enttäuschungen und Verlusten.

Nur wage nahm er die Tränen wahr, die sich durch seine Wimpern ins Freie kämpften und heiß an seiner Schläfe entlang rollten.

Es war egal, er war unter Fremden, die kannten ihn nicht, die wussten nichts. Gar nichts! Und so ließ er sich erneut fallen und ertrank in Erschöpfung, die für den Augenblick Vergessen brachte, mit allem anderen konnte er sich später befassen.

**~sss~**

Er wachte auf, eingerollt auf der Seite mit Nase und Stirn dicht an etwas Warmen – ein Knie? - und schreckte irritiert zurück, was in Sams Fall nur wenige Millimeter waren, denn zu mehr reichte seine Kraft nicht. Weiter wäre er so oder so nicht gekommen, bei dem Kokon aus Decken um ihn herum.

Irgendwo klapperte eine Heizung und kämpfte verzweifelt darum, den Winter vor der Tür zu halten. Sonst war es still, nur von draußen hörte man ab und an ein Auto vorbei fahren. Wo zum Henker war er? Aber sein angeschlagenes Hirn schaffte es nicht weiter als bis zu einem großen roten Stoppschild.

Sackgasse.

Himmel, Sam fühlte sich, als hätte er vier Marathons hintereinander absolviert, barfuß und in strömendem Regen, bei Temperaturen kurz vorm Gefrierpunkt. Also war es Zeit für eine Bestandsaufnahme: Arme und Beine waren dran, taten weh, aber waren dran. Der Kopf? Okay, den Punkt übersprang er schnell, denn die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten und seine Brust brannte wie über offenem Feuer geröstet, inklusive der Spieße hindurch. Im Grunde gab es nichts, was nicht weh tat. Nicht einmal Atmen.

Denken tat weh, Leben tat weh.

Mit trockener Zunge fuhr er kurz über seine aufgerissenen Lippen, die sich anfühlten, als hätte er mit Sandpapier geknutscht.

Etwas neben ihm bewegte sich und das Bett knarrte leicht, in dem er lag.

Dann passierte etwas Wunderbares, sein Kopf wurde vorsichtig ein Stück angehoben und süße Wärme fand wie durch Zauberhand ihren Weg in seine ausgedörrte Kehle. Warme Dämpfe und der Geruch von süßem Tee strichen angenehm über die Haut in seinem Gesicht und er verschluckte sich vor Eile, so gierig trank er.

„Langsam ...", ein Flüstern.

Das Kratzen im Hals ebbte ab und machte einem dumpfen Pochen platz, als warme Flüssigkeit lindernd hindurchfloss.

Das reichte Sam für den Moment, nichts weiter brauchte er und innerhalb von Sekunden schlief er wieder tief und fest, ohne zu bemerken, dass die Hand nicht gegangen war und Finger vorsichtig die wirren Strähnen seiner Haare glätteten.

**~sss~**

Das nächste Mal weckte ihn der Würgereiz, als der Tee stur den Rückweg antrat.

Es überrannte ihn völlig unvorbereitet in einem traumlosen Schlaf tiefster Erschöpfung und aus purem Instinkt zu überleben schoss sein Oberkörper in die Höhe, um direkt danach kraftlos wieder in sich zusammenzufallen. Doch jemand hielt ihn seitlich über die Kante des Bettes gebeugt, als er sein Innerstes in den Papierkorb nach außen kehrte.

Es wollte einfach nicht aufhören, dieses wellenartige Drängen und Sam weinte letztendlich aus purer Verzweiflung und dem Wunsch, dass es stoppte, vor Qual dabei seinen eigenen Namen nicht mehr wissend.

Das gnadenlose Hämmern in seinem Kopf brachte ihn bei jedem neuen Würgen nahe an die Ohnmacht. Die Finger seiner linken Hand krallten sich in die Bezüge und seine rechte drückte er gegen seine Schläfe, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz im Schädel zu lindern. Arme hielten ihn fest, gaben Halt und nach einer Weile krallte Sam sich daran wie ein Ertrinkender, die andere an seinem eigenen Haar reißend, um wenigstens etwas von dem Druck darunter zu nehmen.

Er schrie, oder versuchte es, denn es kamen nur krächzende Töne von versenkten Stimmbändern.

Es war Folter, pure Folter.

„Sam!"

Ein atemloser Ton war alles als Antwort.

„Shhhh … ich hab dich."

Doch Sam verstand nicht, hörte nichts, sah nichts, war von dem Gewitter in seinem Gehirn geblendet, in dessen Blitzen Gesichter lauerten, Erinnerungen und Ängste.

Er schmeckte Blut, erbrach es, brachte alles hervor, was an Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren lauerte, hörte Luzifers Stimme als Donnergrollen, als eine Stimme, die seine eigene war und aus dem Sturm wurde ein Orkan, der alles niederwaltze …


	19. Chapter 19

_Einen schönen vierten Advent an alle lauten und leisen Leser und Reviewer - genießt das Wochenende und vielleicht hat der eine oder andere ja schon frei :) - die Winchesters bekommen jedenfalls keinen Moment zum Duchatmen ;)_

* * *

**Teil 19**

* * *

Es war bei Weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass ich Sam in so einem desolaten Gesundheitszustand vor mir hatte, wohl aber, dass er psychisch noch ein paar Etagen weiter unten war und mir in der Kombination das Leben schwer machte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie nahe ich ihm kommen sollte, wie viel ich auf ihn einreden sollte. Manchmal machte er den Eindruck, als würde er mich hören, in anderen Momenten war er völlig weggetreten.

Aber kein einziges Mal in dieser ganzen Zeit – und bei Gott, es war eine verdammt lange Zeit, wenn man selbst kein Auge zutat – war er aufgewacht oder wenigstens in einen Schlaf abgedriftet.

Es war, als wollte sein Gehirn die Welt ausschalten. Er war da – und gleichzeitig nicht da. Und was sein Kopf auch gerade wollte … sein Körper machte da widerstandslos mit. Langsam glaubte ich, er hatte es wirklich darauf abgesehen, zu sterben.

Ich stand frustriert auf. „Und wenn du so weitermachst, dann schaffst du das auch!" – der Teebecher zerschellte mit lautem Krach an der Wand und die Scherben segelten mit einem fast sanftem Klirren auf den Boden. Zu sanft. Das machte mich regelrecht aggressiv. Alles hier war sanft und ruhig und …

Schlimmer als auf einem Sterbebett.

„Scheiße noch mal! Wenn du den Löffel abgeben willst, dann mach gefälligst die Augen auf und sag das, dann spar ich mir die Mühe! Du kannst dich nicht um alles drücken, Sam!"

Nein, mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen taten mir nicht gut und meine Nerven waren dünn wie Nähgarn geworden. Und genau diese kleinen Schnüre mussten auch noch aushalten, dass mit voller Wucht von beiden Seiten gerissen wurde. Da saßen sich Angst und Müdigkeit gegenüber und spielten Tauziehen.

Fehlten noch Engel und Teufel auf meiner Schulter …

„MANN!"

Diesmal landete mein Fuß am Stuhlbein. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dadurch ein Bein komplett davonschleudern würde, aber als es über den Boden schlitterte, ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, wie ich konnte.

Ich tat wirklich alles, was ich konnte – abgesehen von einem Krankenwagen rufen – und alles, was ich zurückbekam, war ein Bruder, der sich tot stellte, weil er genau das vermutlich sein wollte. Keine Chance zu sagen, dass ich es nicht verstanden hätte … dieser Wunsch nach Ruhe. Keine Stimmen, keine Erinnerungen. Einfach nur Schwärze.

Halb über die Schulter sah ich zu Sam hinüber, der unter den Decken beinahe verschwand. Meine Wut tanzte in mir herum wie Rauch. Wut auf mich selbst, weil ich es verstehen musste und konnte … aber nicht wollte.

Da lag der Knackpunkt, der mich so aufbrachte.

Ich verstand Sam.

Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut. Und egal, was ich sagen würde, es hätte keine Bedeutung, denn er wusste selbst, dass die Hölle immer in einem blieb. Sie verschwand nie. Jede Lüge, die mir diesbezüglich über die Lippen kam, war nichts mehr als mein Egoismus. Mein Verrat an seinem menschlichen Verstand.

Die Hölle blieb.

Ich drehte mich um, kam aber nicht wieder näher. War ich so durcheinander, weil es meine eigenen Erinnerungen wieder hoch holte? Alles, was ich getan hatte?

Meine Hände zitterten, während ich – mit großem Bogen um das Bett – zu den Scherben ging und sie aufsammelte. Ich wusste, dass diese Scherben ein Spiegelbild dessen waren, wie Sam sein würde, wenn er aufwachte.

Falls er aufwachte.

Falls ...

Die Geräusche im Zimmer beschränkten sich auf das Summen des Kühlschrankes und nichtsahnend wollte ich zum Mülleimer gehen, um das Porzellan zu entsorgen, als ich plötzlich zurückprallte.

Die Scherben fielen zum zweiten Mal herunter.

„Himmel noch mal! CAS!"

Was tat der dumme Engel? Neigte nur ach so majestätisch seinen Kopf. Ihre Hoheit zeigt sich Ihnen und hat jetzt ein Ohr für Ihre Belange. Knurren wäre eine gute Option gewesen, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Du hast mich gerufen."

„Ja … vor – lass mich überlegen – drei Tagen? Ihr Engel seid wirklich schnell", sagte ich, meine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe."

„Klar – deswegen lässt man auch seine Freunde im Stich, wenn sie gerade höllische Probleme haben."

„Dean."

„Ich will nichts hören, Castiel!" Nicht einmal die Nennung seines vollen Namens entlockte ihm eine Regung. War ich hier der einzige, der seine Emotionen gerade nicht irgendwo versteckte? „Seit du wieder hier bist – wenn du es bist – hast du dich verändert. Und nicht gerade zum Positiven."

Immerhin zeugte die verschlossene Miene davon, dass meine Worte ankamen. Das hatte leider nicht die besänftigende Wirkung, die ich mir erhofft hatte.

„Ich wurde geschickt –", fing Castiel erneut an

„Cas, lass es –"

Diesmal war ihm der Einwand egal, den ich bringen wollte. Er redete einfach weiter, bis ich verstummte. „Im Himmel herrscht Krieg, Dean. Chaos. Ich kann nicht eben vorbeikommen, wie du es willst. Aber – ich wurde hierhergeschickt." Er trat an mir vorbei zu Sam und streckte die Hand aus.

„Was tust du?"

„Ich will sehen, ob seine Seele wieder vollständig ist. Man sagt, Crowley hätte sie in zwei Teilen zurückgegeben. Das kann für eine Seele verheerende Auswirkungen haben. Manchmal finden sich die Teile nie wieder zu einer Einheit zusammen."

„Du meinst, es kann passieren, dass er ein Dr. Jackyll und Mr. Hyde wird?"

Den konsternierten Blick kannte ich, gefolgt von Cas Worten: „Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet, Dean."

„Ich meine damit, ob er schizophren wird."

Beunruhigend lange blieb Cas stumm, fuhr mit der flachen Handfläche ein paar Zentimeter über Sams Körper auf und ab. Ein kaum sichtbares Licht flackerte dabei immer wieder auf und verschwand.

„Was …?"

Diesmal unterbrach ich mich selbst und ließ den Engel einfach machen, denn Sams Körper entspannte sich deutlich unter der Behandlung. Wenn Cas auch tatsächlich seine menschliche Gefühlswelt eingebüßt hatte, so war er immer noch ziemlich kompetent, was seine Fehleranalysen und Heilungen betraf.

Das Licht erlosch. Oh oh, Moment -

„Körperlich geht es ihm wieder gut. Halt ihn fest. Ich will sehen, was mit seiner Seele passiert ist." Ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie Castiel mit seinen Untergebenen umging, falls er so etwas hatte. Mein Protest war jedenfalls nicht einmal in einen Gedanken umgesetzt, als mein Körper schon reagierte und ich Sam an den Schultern packte.

Ich sparte mir die Worte an genau den und hielt ihn einfach auf die Matratze gedrückt. Hinschauen konnte ich trotzdem nicht, als Castiels Hand vermutlich bis zum Gelenk in Sams Brust verschwand und dort umhertastete. Dazu hatte ich die Bilder vom letzten Mal zu deutlich vor Augen.

Ganz davon abgesehen hatte ich mit der geballten Kraft eines körperlich wieder hergestellten Sammys mehr als genug zu tun. Fast kollidierte sein Kopf mit meinem und ich zuckte gerade noch so zurück und verstärkte meinen Griff. Vielleicht wäre es anders herum doch die bessere Lösung gewesen … erst Seele, dann Heilung.

„Hm."

„Hm?", echote ich und bekam gar nicht mit, wie Castiel sich aufrichtete.

„Seine Seele ist da."

„Aber?"

„Sie ist … ich weiß nicht … alle Teile sind da, die Gefühle, die Erinnerungen, die Moral … aber irgendetwas …"

„Spucks aus!", forderte ich und löste nur langsam meine Hände von Sams Schultern, der keuchend in den Kissen liegen blieb.

Castiels Blick ging in die Leere und mir schwante Böses. „Cas, lass mich hier nicht dumm sterben."

Die blauen Augen fokussierten sich zurück auf mich, wanderten zu Sam. „Er hat aufgegeben, Dean."

Ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht hätte nicht schmerzhafter sein können. Diesmal war ich es, der in die Leere starrte.

‚Er hat aufgegeben, Dean', schwirrte mir durch den Kopf, während ich zurück auf die Bettkante fiel, meine Knie unfähig, mich eine Sekunde länger zu tragen.

Sam atmete ruhig, sein Körper hatte eine normale Temperatur. Der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden und die Gesichtsfarbe zurückgekehrt. Leider auch der angestrengte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Warum konnte nicht alles so einfach sein?

Meine kleine, nie ganz heile Welt, brach ein weiteres Mal über meinem Kopf zusammen, während ich die Hand ausstreckte und sacht Sams Schulter drückte. „Wir kriegen das hin, Kumpel."

Mit einem Mal war mir nicht mehr danach zu Mute, die Einrichtung zu demolieren, sondern zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Türchen 20 **

**

* * *

**

Castiel stand alleine und gedankenversunken an einem der kleinen Fenster des Motelzimmers und starrte grübelnd hinaus in das trübe Grau der Umgebung. Er lauschte dem Wispern der federleicht hinab schwebenden Flocken, die die dunkle Tannen an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite nach und nach unter einer kalten Decke versteckten. Der Anblick faszinierte ihn, wie die Bäume sich unter der Last beinahe unmöglich verbogen und doch nicht brachen.

Diese Ruhe über allem war schlafender Frieden. Eine Auszeit in all dem Chaos aus Himmel und Hölle.

Tief seufzend ließ er seine Gedanken weiter schweifen, bis etwas am Rande seines Blickfeldes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Neugierig lehnte er sich ein Stück vor, um besser zu sehen. Es war ein kleiner Junge, kaum älter als acht und warm eingemummelt in einen blauen Schneeanzug, er zupfte im Vorbeigehen an einem der tief hängenden Zweige und versank lachend mit seinem Gefährten in einer Welle aus pulverartigem Weiß. Der Teil von Jimmy in ihm, der nicht dauerhaft schlief, erinnerte sich an die junge Tochter und wilde Abenteuer mit ihrem Vater zusammen im Schnee. Castiel lächelte wehmütig bei all der fremden Sehnsucht und Liebe, die er in sich spürte, für eine Familie, die es so nicht mehr geben würde, bis der Tod sie schließlich wieder zusammen brachte.

Mit den Augen begleitete er die Jungen draußen, die einen weiteren Ast in weißes Schneegestöber verwandelten. Der befreite Zweig bog sich zurück, schwang sachte hin und her - immer weniger und stoppte schließlich, um den nächsten Flocken zu trotzen, die sich frech auf ihm niederließen.

Nicht anderes war es mit Sam.

Zu dem Wispern des Schnees vor dem Fenster gesellte sich das Geräusch eines unnatürlich flachen Atems bei ihm im Raum. Auch sein Freund war kurz vor dem Zerbrechen, die Last auf seinen Schultern zu groß. Und alles, was es brauchte, war jemanden, der einen Stoß gab und etwas von der Schwere nahm.

Castiel legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, beobachtete die zwei, von denen er jetzt wusste, dass sie Brüder waren. Ihre Herzen sagten es ihm, das vertraute Lachen und die Liebe füreinander, die Verbundenheit im Blut und Seele.

Die Fröhlichkeit der Kinder drang gedämpft durch die dünnen Scheiben, die am Rand langsam mit rankenden Eisblumen zuwuchsen. Castiels Finger berührten vorsichtig die kristallinen Gebilde von der Innenseite des Glases. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er die faszinierenden Muster sanft nach, bis sie durch ihn an der Außenseite einen warmen Tod starben.

Die Menschen hatten so viele schöne Dinge um sie herum, für die sie in der Hektik ihres Alltags blind waren.

Er selbst hatte beinahe vergessen, was es hieß, nur Beobachter zu sein, ein stiller Schatten. Jetzt war er erneut der Krieger, als der er geboren wurde und auf gewisse Art auch ein Jäger.

Manchmal fühlte er sich fast wohler unter den Menschen, als unter seiner eigenen Art. Besonders bei Jägern wie Sam und Dean, sie waren primitive aber durchaus erfolgreiche Kämpfer, die bis an die Grenzen gingen und noch darüber hinaus. Er mochte es, von ihnen zu lernen, diese Grenzen zu finden und anders zu sein, als seine Brüder.

Seine Gedanken schweiften eine knappe Stunde zurück …

Dean hatte so viel Zorn in sich getragen, Wut und Verzweiflung. Castiel fragte sich, wie man mit all dem Chaos in einem Körper zurechtkam. Deans Worte waren kalt gewesen, doch seine Augen und sein Herz brannten: Aus Angst, Liebe und Kummer, die zusammen in Hilflosigkeit ertranken.

Castiel hatte geduldig gewartet, bis der Sturm vorüber gewesen war. Aber Dean war wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig ruhelos von einer Ecke zur anderen gelaufen und hatte kurze, zweifelnde Blicke auf seinen Bruder geworfen.

Seine Gedanken hatten ihn verraten, lange bevor es Worte taten - _Ich muss hier raus! Nachdenken, Luft holen … nur raus, für einen Moment, nur kurz – aber Sammy …_

Immer wieder hin und her.

Sam mochte offensichtlich zerbrechen, Dean tat es versteckt.

Castiel sah sich um, suchte nach einem anderen Weg, einem Plan B, wie die Winchesters es so oft taten. Sein Blick fiel auf unzählige leere Kaffeebecher, verbrauchte Vorräte und eine zerknüllte Pizzaschachtel, deren trocknender Inhalt weit länger als einen Tag darin lag.

Wann hatte der andere das letzte Mal gegessen, geschlafen und … geduscht? Castiel rümpfte zweifelnd die Nase. Menschen waren weitaus weniger flexibel, was diese Dinge anging.

Zu sagen: „Du stinkst!" war nicht der richtige Weg, das wusste sogar Cas. Also sagte er das einfachste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: „Sam wird Nahrung brauchen."

Das stoppte Dean, als hätte man auf die Bremse getreten. Zögernd sah er erst zum Bett, dann zu dem Engel, der mit neugierig angewinkeltem Kopf den anderen direkt ansah. Deans Blick war für einen Augenblick leer, ehe Verstehen darin aufbrach wie eine überreife Frucht, die ihre Kerne säte.

Die schwerste Aufgabe hatte manchmal die einfachste Lösung.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Dean eilig aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, nach einer hektischen Dusche und einem mindestens dreimalig stur eingeforderten Versprechen von Cas, Sam nicht alleine zu lassen und bei der kleinsten Veränderung anzurufen.

Wie metallene Späne zu einem Magneten, hatte es den älteren Bruder immer wieder zurück zum Jüngeren gezogen, ehe er endlich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und den eisigen Winterwind wieder aussperrte. Der Motor des Impalas erwachte nur kurze Zeit später, ehe der Wagen dann röhrend vom Parkplatz bog.  
_  
__"Ich bin in spätestens 45 Minuten wieder da -…okay, gib mir 30, aber bitte bleib so lange bei ihm." _

_„30 Minuten, bitte Cas – okay? Ich kann ihn so nicht alleine lassen!" _

Das war 19 stille Minuten her.

Der Engel drehte sich mit raschelndem Mantel langsam um und beobachtete den Bewusstlosen, der dick eingepackt unter einem Berg von Decken lag, die unmöglich alle aus einem Raum sein konnten und wenn er die Philosophie der Brüder richtig verstand, war in der Not fast alles erlaubt. Cas war sich sicher, dass in anderen Zimmern mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Teil der Einrichtung fehlte.

Leise ging er zum Bett hinüber, die Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt. Es war kaum noch Zeit.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, legte zwei Finger auf Sams Stirn, schloss konzentriert die Augen und lauschte auf das Wispern der Träume und Erinnerungen …

Sam wurde unruhig, schien die fremde Präsenz zu spüren und das ließ den anderen erstaunt die Augen wieder öffnen. Cas musterte das verzerrte Gesicht vor ihm und flüsterte beruhigend ein paar Worte in der Sprache der Alten. Sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Linien, die die junge Haut viel älter erscheinen ließen, als sie war, glätteten sich und das leichte Zittern verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Gab die Seele auf, war es nicht möglich, den Körper zu retten.

_Sam?_ Eine stumme Frage, die ungehört blieb, denn die Leere im anderen verschluckte beinahe alles.

„Gib nicht auf -...", leise sprechend brach er ab. Das Echo der Gedanken unter seinen Fingerspitzen schrie: _WARUM? WOFÜR? _

Castiels andere Hand schloss sich um den Gegenstand, den er in seiner Tasche verborgen gehalten hatte. Der einzigen Hoffnung, die es jetzt noch gab. Die Suche hatte Tage angedauert und nur das war der Grund, warum er nicht früher gekommen war.

Die leichte Berührung an der Stirn lösend richtete er sich auf und blickte auf das Objekt in seiner flachen Handfläche.

Es würde helfen, es musste …

Entschlossen schob der die Decken ein Stück beiseite und legte seine flache Hand genau über Sams Herz, das kräftig unter seinen Fingern schlug, das Herz eines Kriegers mit der Seele eines gefallenen Engels.

Das tiefe Brummen des Wagens war gedämpft von draußen zu hören und Castiel wandte sorgenvoll den Kopf zum Fenster.

„Es wird Zeit, aufzuwachen, Sam. Er wartet auf dich!"

Und mit dem kalten Windzug der sich öffnenden Tür verschwand er, ein leises Raunen in der Luft.


	21. Chapter 21

**Türchen 21**

* * *

Die Tüte war bis oben hin vollgepackt – zur Hälfte mit gesunden Sachen, zur anderen Hälfte mit fertigen Gerichten, die man nur in die Mikrowelle schieben musste. Warum ich an meinen Magen dachte, wenn ich einkaufen ging, musste ich vermutlich nicht verstehen – nicht in einer solchen Situation. Das alles war wohl mehr unbewusst dort drin gelandet.

Meine Emotionen hatten sich immer noch nicht für eine Richtung entschieden, aber sie bildeten immerhin ab und an eine Flucht, damit klare Gedanken Platz hatten.

„Cas?", fragte ich, als ich mühsam den Schlüssel herumdrehte und die Tür öffnete, aber ich bekam nur noch den Saum seines Mantels zu sehen, bevor ich mit Sam alleine war.

Das war schnell. Mit der Hüfte schob ich die Tür zu und starrte derweil völlig verblüfft auf den Fleck, an dem er eben noch gestanden haben musste, dann wanderte mein Blick weiter zu meinem Bruder.

Mir fiel die Tüte regelrecht aus dem Arm und ich machte keine Anstalten, sie in ihrem Fall noch einmal zu fangen. Stattdessen sprang ich darüber hinweg und war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils neben dem Bett.

„Sam?"

Sein Blick folgte mir, während ich mich neben dem Kopfende auf die Knie fallen ließ. Er blinzelte langsam, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter aus seiner schützenden Höhle hervor.

Zögernd legte ich die Hand auf eine Stelle, unter der ich seine Schultern vermutete. Die Erleichterung wusch ein Gebirge zur Seite und es war nach meinem Ermessen noch mindestens drei Bundesstaaten weiter zu hören.

„Hey", begrüßte ich ihn noch einmal und wunderte mich, woher dieser Welpenausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auf einmal kam. Es war so falsch, ihn nach allem, wofür er gekämpft hatte, so verletzlich vor mir zu haben. „Wie geht's dir?"

Ich wartete eine ganze Weile, in der Sams Augen den Raum absuchten. Nicht wie zuvor nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, aber scheinbar nach einer Antwort. Er schluckte, öffnete den Mund – und ich blieb regungslos sitzen. Nichts kam.

„Schon okay", beruhigte ich ihn automatisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Gott, ich war so froh, dass er überhaupt wach war, er konnte mich tagelang anschweigen und es würde mich nicht stören. Ganz im Übrigen sah er nach der Heilung und der Mütze Schlaf sowieso besser aus als ich.

Anstelle von krank im Delirium wirkte er einfach nur ein wenig orientierungslos und verloren. Nichts, womit wir nicht umgehen konnten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns erst mal was zu essen mache? Pizza?", fragte ich vor und schlug ihm sacht auf die übermäßig gepolsterte Schulter, während ich aufstand. Seine verzweifelte Suche im Zimmer ging weiter und ich brauchte die Minuten, um mich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Wortlos hob ich meine Einkäufe auf und stellte sie auf die schmale Küchenzeile. Pizza. Pizza war gut.

Mechanisch räumte ich die obersten Sachen heraus und stellte sie so platzsparend wie möglich auf, dann griff ich mir den Pizzakarton und riss die Pappe auf. Wenn man jahrelang von Fertignahrung lebte, dann brauchte man keine Backanweisung mehr. Im Endeffekt war jede Pizza gleich.

Irgendwann begannen sie sogar, gleich zu schmecken.

Die Folie folgte und landete kurzzeitig in der Spüle. Ich öffnete die Ofentür, schob das Ding in die Mitte und stellte blind die Regler ein. Okay, das war zu schnell gegangen. Ich fühlte mich immer noch nicht bereit, wieder hinüber zu Sam zu gehen.

Trotzdem schaute ich über die Schulter und seufzte leise.

Vorsatz und Gefühl waren das eine – der Drang in meinem Körper etwas ganz anderes.

Sam hatte sich in den Kissen ein wenig aufgerichtet, eine von zwei Decken zurückgeschlagen, lehnte jetzt am Kopfteil, aber noch immer sah ich kaum mehr als sein Gesicht. Er beobachtete mich.

Anstelle des kalten Schauers der letzten Monate, wenn er das getan hatte, war es nun ein relativ warmes Gefühl. Etwas, das mir klar machte, dass mein Verhalten kindisch und egoistisch war.

Zum Teufel damit!

Mit zwei Coladosen in den Fingern kam ich zurück und setzte mich zu Sam auf die Bettkante. Obschon seiner Größe nahm er nicht viel Platz ein und ich konnte meine Füße hochlegen, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, die nassen Schuhe hingen über dem Rand.

Mit einem unverkennbaren Plopp, gefolgt von einem Zischen öffnete ich eine der Dosen und hielt sie Sam hin. Es dauerte, bis er eine Hand aus dem Deckenberg gewühlt hatte und sie mir abnahm, dann kümmerte ich mich um die zweite und angelte nach der Fernbedienung.

Da sein.

Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Sam gar nichts anderes brauchte. Es gab nichts zu sagen, keinen Grund, ihn auszuquetschen. Wenn er wollte, würde er anfangen zu reden und solange würde ich mich eben mit einem offenen Ohr neben ihn setzen.

Still sahen wir beide auf den Bildschirm hinüber. Ab und zu flackerte das Bild, weil der Empfang schlecht war, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnten wir dem Film folgen.

Mein Magen entspannte sich, hörte auf, Krämpfe hinauf zu meinem Hals zu senden. Die Nervosität legte sich. Normalität nahm ihren Platz ein.

Spätestens, als ich die Pizza auf zwei Tellern verteilte und einen davon auf Sams Schoß abstellte, fühlte ich mich in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt, in denen wir zusammen die Abende ausgespannt hatten, die wir weder im Wagen noch auf der Jagd verbrachten. Mit Pizza und Cola, wie jetzt auch.

Einhändig zusselte er die Stücke auseinander.

Er wirkte immer noch in sich gekehrt. Manchmal nutzte ich den Moment und sah zu ihm hinüber, suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas schief gegangen war.

Es gab keine.

Sam war ruhig. Wenn man böse war, mochte man wohl sagen, apathisch.

Besser als panisch war das jedenfalls allemal.

-s-s-s-

„Alles klar, Kumpel?", fragte ich, diesmal ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Kein Zucken. Irgendwann war Sam immer tiefer hinunter gerutscht, hing jetzt ungefähr mit dem Kopf auf Höhe meiner Schulter.

Genau die beiden hielten in just jenem Moment ein Stelldichein.

„Sammy?", hakte ich leiser nach und schielte, möglichst ohne mich zu bewegen, hinunter. Oh Mann, wann war das das letzte Mal passiert? Vor zehn Jahren?

Vorsichtig schob ich beide Teller auf den Nachttisch und zog Sam die halb leere Coladose aus der Hand. Und weil das Nachtprogramm nichts zu bieten hatte, begann ich stattdessen, Krümel von der Bettdecke zu picken und durch das Zimmer zu schnippsen.

Eine mühselige Arbeit, wenn es Pizza zum Abendessen gab.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist wieder da", murmelte ich irgendwann kaum hörbar, zog meine Knie zu mir heran und schlang die Arme darum.

Sams Kopf rutschte noch eine Etage tiefer dabei, bis er fast wieder in den Kissen angekommen war. Momentan verharrte seine Nase an meiner Hüfte. Jeder Griff würde ihn aus dem ruhigen Schlaf reißen, also blieb ich ruhig.

„Und wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre mir … - das war genau das, was ich wollte. Wenn es danach geht, was jetzt in deinem Hirn arbeitet, dann … hast du vermutlich Recht und ohne Seele wäre es besser gewesen. Es tut mir Leid."


	22. Chapter 22

**Seelen**_**los**_** - Teil 22 **

**

* * *

**

Sam riss es in einem kurzen Schub von Panik aus dem Schlaf, der die Luft in seinem Hals schmerzhaft feststecken ließ, ehe er die Blockade mit einem kurzen Würgen niederzwängte.

Noch halb im Reich der Träume gefangen und doch durch das Adrenalin seltsam wach, sickerte seine Umgebung langsam auf ihn ein. Die Schreie, die ihn geweckt hatten, kamen leise aus dem flackernden Fernseher, der in der Nacht tapfer um Beachtung kämpfte. Ein kurzer Blick reichte, um eine dieser Cop-Shows zu erkennen, in der auf jeden getrunkenen Becher Kaffee mindestens eine Leiche kam. Der Ton war nicht laut genug, um zu verstehen, worum es ging, aber um gequälte Laute in die Träume der Schlafenden zu senden, reichte es allemal.

Sam schauderte, versuchte seine Hirnzellen wieder zu sortieren und alles in ein logisches Muster zu drücken, das die letzten Stunden inklusive diesem nächtlichen Zwischenstop verständlicher machte.

Tiefes Luftholen brachte Erleichterung und Sam entspannte sich, kuschelte sich tiefer in sein Nest aus warmen Decken, in das er eingewickelt war. Sein Blick ging zu einem der kleinen Fenster, die offensichtlich auf eine Straße hinauszeigten, von der er keinen Schimmer hatte, wo genau sie war – es hätte genauso gut Alaska sein können.

Seine Gedanken, jetzt wieder seltsam träge von der Müdigkeit, schwebten im Raum umher wie die winzigen Flocken Schnee, die von außen still an die Scheibe klopften. Sam konnte sie sehen, immer wenn draußen ab und an leise ein paar Autos durch die Nacht brummten, deren Scheinwerferlicht an den Wänden und der Decke für einen Augenblick einen faszinierenden Schattentanz aufführten.

Alles war so still …

Friedlich.

Sam horchte in sich hinein und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens, bis er die Geräusche des tief Schlafenden neben ihm nicht länger ignorieren konnte.

Er hatte Angst, den Blick zu heben und die neben ihm sitzende Gestalt anzusehen.

Dean.

Zu schnell lösten sich gute Träume in schwarzen Rauch auf, wenn man sie zu genau betrachtete. Tief in ihm schlummerte die Angst, dass er es sich nur einbildete. Doch er spürte die Wärme der Hand, die so dicht neben seiner lag, dass sie sich fast berührten. Sams Finger zuckten. Das durfte nicht nur ein Traum sein.

Seine müden Augen glitten an dem fremden Arm hinauf, über Deans Schulter zu seinem Kopf, der unbequem am Bettpfosten lehnte. Dean saß auf dem Bett, locker angelehnt am Kopfteil. In der rechten Hand hatte er lose die Fernbedienung, die halb aus seinem Griff gerutscht war, bis der Stoff der Jeans auf dem Oberschenkel sie in der Flucht gestoppt hatte. Er hatte die Beine locker übereinander geschlagen und musste beiläufig seine Schuhe von den Füßen geschoben haben. Eine Socke hing verrutscht als schiefe Zipfelmütze über den Zehen.

Es war so typisch Dean, dass Sam einfach lächeln musste. Es war ein schwermütiges Lächeln, das einem den Blick verschwimmen ließ und manchmal zu sehr in den Augen brannte, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sam schluckte schwer.

Das war sein Bruder neben ihm, Dean – so wie er ihn von früher kannte. Die Atemzüge kamen tief und entspannt. Sam hatte ihnen oft genug in seinem Leben gelauscht, um zu wissen, dass der andere im Tiefschlaf war.

Seine Sicht verschwamm weiter, ehe ein Blinzeln die feuchte Barriere löste.

„Hey …", zu leise, um gehört zu werden. Mit seinen Fingern verharrte er seltsam zögernd nur Millimeter vor der anderen Hand.

Sein Blick glitt über Deans Gesicht, das Sorgenfalten trug, wo keine sein sollten. Selbst mit viel Einbildung war klar, dass die schwarzen Halbmonde unter Deans geschlossenen Augen nicht nur die Schatten des Lichtes vom Fernseher waren. Er sah gelinde gesagt furchtbar aus. Sam kannte die Anzeichen, die fehlender Schlaf über mehrere Tage mit sich brachte, dazu zu wenig Essen und falsche Getränke, die wohl eher als Genussmittel galten …

Deans Haut wirkte blass und eingefallen, auch wenn das in der Dunkelheit schwer auszumachen war. Sein Haar war zerstrubbelt, also war er sich immer wieder nervös und grübelnd mit der Hand hindurch gefahren.

Besorgt wandte Sam sich ab …

Was genau war passiert?

Sam versuchte weiter zurück zu denken, als zu den Ereignissen vor ein paar Stunden und konnte doch nicht sagen, wie lange er bereits hier in diesem Zimmer war, oder geschweige denn, wie er überhaupt hergekommen war.

Das letzte bewusste Bild in seinem Kopf, das nicht aus einem verbrannten Stück Pizza und einer delligen Coladose bestand, war ein lachender Crowley, der wie ein Clown grinsend, irgendwelchen Hokuspokus mit ihm veranstaltete.

Dass ihm alleine bei dem Gedanken an bunte, viel zu freundlich grinsende Gesichter ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, war kein Zufall … Clowns töteten.

Es hatte weh getan, ihn innerlich aufgerissen – so sehr, dass Sam das Vergessen nicht nur begrüßt hatte, er war förmlich darauf zugerannt, um dem wütenden Pochen in seinem Inneren zu entkommen.

Wann war das gewesen? Vor Tagen? Einer Woche, oder länger?

Doch das Wissen darüber schlummerte neben ihm.

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Sam ein kleines Stück und pellte einen Arm aus den Untiefen der Bezüge. Er schaute dabei gebannt auf des Gesicht neben ihm, um rechtzeitig zu stoppen, bevor der andere wach wurde. Doch wie es aussah, schlief Dean den Schlaf der Gerechten und nicht einmal der Schuss einer Waffe hätte ihn daraus wecken können.

Millimeter für Millimeter zuckelte Sam seine Decken auseinander, bis er die obere frei hatte und sie ganz vorsichtig hinüber zu Dean schob. Der bewegte sich nicht ein winziges Stück. Offensichtlich hatte nicht nur Sam selbst über ein Jahr nicht geschlafen. Ein letzter sanfter Zug und das eine Ende vorsichtig bis zu Deans freier Schulter hoch geschoben und Sam legte sich zufrieden zurück.

Damals hatte das Dean immer für ihn getan und heimlich eine Decke über ihm ausgebreitet, wenn seine Nervensäge über 'langweiligen' Schulbüchern erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Mit einer Wärme in sich, die nicht nur von vielen Stoffschichten kam, vergrub sich Sam erneut in seinem schützenden Nest, seine Stirn federleicht am Handrücken seines schlafenden Bruders …

Mit einem Fünkchen Hoffnung in sich schloss er die Augen. Das hier war kein Traum und Dean war nicht gegangen. Hier war auch keine geladene Waffe, die irre kleine Geschwister mit spitzen Kugeln zu Fall bringen wollte, hier waren nur zwei Brüder, eingeschneit im Nirgendwo, die zusammen Pizza aßen und beim Filme schauen einschliefen.

Keine Wut, kein Hass und keine Angst.

Vorwürfe würden kommen, die wachsamen Blicke würden bleiben, aber all das war für die eine Sekunde im Hier und Jetzt egal und in diesem einen Moment fühlte sich Sam so zu Hause wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Zu Hause war bei Dean, egal wo – Hauptsache bei ihm, allem anderen konnten sie später die Stirn bieten, oder sich unfreiwillig davon überrennen lassen.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sooo, kurz vorm Finale - wer hätte gedacht, dass wir dieses Jahr tatsächlich mal durchkommen? Umso schöner, morgen das letzte Türchen zu posten um euch in friedliche Weihnachtstage zu verabschieden!_

* * *

**Türchen 23**

**

* * *

**

Die Müdigkeit schwappte mal vor, dann wieder zurück. Meine Lider flatterten und ich nahm irgendwo das flackernde Kaminfeuer im Fernsehen wahr, das als Standbild geschaltet wurde, um die Sendepause zu markieren, aber so richtig in meinen Kopf drang es nicht. Ich wunderte mich eher darüber, wo auf einmal der Kamin herkam in einem schäbigen Motelzimmer mitten im Nirgendwo.

Aber selbst dieser Gedanke verschwand, wurde eingelullt von dem übermächtigen Verlangen nach Schlaf, den mein Körper jetzt einforderte. Es gab keine Diskussion darüber, ob oder wie lange ich schlief – ich schlief einfach. Aus Prinzip.

Manchmal hätte ich wohl dankbar um diese Automatik sein müssen, aber irgendwo in mir drin arbeitete mein Verstand auf Hochtouren. Er konnte zwar kein Feuer einordnen, aber durchaus realisieren, dass ich mir keine Decke über die Schultern gezogen hatte. Er versicherte mir auch glaubhaft, dass der Winkel, in dem mein Nacken sich befand, nicht für eine gesunde Wirbelsäule gedacht war, sondern eher für Eulen. Zusätzlich war er der Meinung, dass ich Letzteres nicht war, weil meine Anatomie ohne Federn ausgestattet worden war.

Unbewusst hob ich die Hand, wollte mir über den Arm streichen, wie um es zu testen, ließ sie aber wieder sinken.

Egal.

Auch Eulen brauchten Schlaf.

Ich rutschte tiefer, legte den Kopf jetzt in den Nacken und wurde dafür mit einem Knacken belohnt, das man wohl noch am anderen Ende des Zimmers hören konnte. Wie Scheite im Feuer.

Das war das Letzte, was ich bewusst wahrnahm, ehe ich wieder davon dämmerte. Weg in eine Welt, in der es keine Probleme gab. In der nicht der nächste Tag der letzte sein konnte und die Chancen, alt zu werden, bei gleich Null lagen. In eine Welt, in der meine Familie intakt war.

Familie …

Mom und Dad …

… Lisa …

Ben.

Gesichter streiften meinen Geist. Ein Hauch der Vergangenheit hüllte mich ein. Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim … selbst Adam. Irgendwie war ich mir nicht sicher, wie er in mein Bild einer heilen Familie passen wollte, aber er war nun mal da. Er war da und wir hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich hatte sie beide im Stich gelassen …

Adam und … Sammy …

Adrenalin pumpte durch meine Venen und ich schoss hoch, ungeachtet dessen, dass es bedeutete, gleich vorn über zu kippen, weil mein Gleichgewichtssinn vergessen zu haben schien, dass ich saß und nicht lag.

Bewusst riss ich mich zurück, öffnete die Augen und starrte auf meine Finger, die sich in die Bettdecke krallten.

Atmen.

Ich beschwor meine Lungen, sich mit Luft zu füllen und zu entleeren, aber der Reflex war nicht körperlicher Natur. Sobald ich aufhörte, es bewusst zu tun, drang kein bisschen Sauerstoff mehr in meinen Körper ein und das machte mir Angst.

Panisch schloss ich die Augen, presste sie zusammen, zog die Knie zu mir hoch und lehnte mich nach vorne darüber.

Ein und aus.

Nur langsam wurde das Seil um meinen Hals zu einer Schnur. Nicht minder vernichtend, aber immerhin weniger beängstigend.

Ein und aus.

Vorsichtig ließ ich die Züge tiefer werden, bis sich mein Brustkorb nicht mehr hechelnd hob und senkte, sondern wieder erleichtert dehnte.

Oh Gott.

Stöhnend rieb ich mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht und hoffte darauf, dass mein Herzschlag sich normalisieren würde wie das Atmen. Dass er wieder in einem Takt schlug, der nicht nahe an Herzrhythmusstörungen grenzte.

Meine Hände verschränkten sich hinter meinem Kopf, als ich genau den hob und mich im Zimmer umsah. Alles war an seinem Platz.

Alles.

Jeder.

Mir traten Tränen in die Augen und ich schob den emotionalen Ausdruck darauf, dass mein Bewusstsein nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass Sam zurück war und ich deshalb überreagierte, wenn ich ihn ansah. Erleichterung, Verzweiflung, Freude.

Die Schnur wurde zu einem Kloß und ich schluckte, bevor ich die Hände sinken ließ und vorsichtig über Sams Schulter schweben ließ.

Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass er da war … keine Einbildung.

Aber die letzten Zentimeter konnte ich nicht überwinden. Ich wollte es – wirklich – doch meine Hand begann zu zittern, als ich mich der Schulter weiter nähern wollte.

Was, wenn mein Gehirn nicht so gut funktionierte, wie ich glaubte? Jeder Verrückte dachte, er wäre normal. Was, wenn Sam gar nicht da war und mir meine kaputte Seele vorgaukelte, ich wäre nicht alleine, damit ich nicht zerbrach? Wie ein Schutzwall …

Mit der Angst im Nacken schob ich mich vom Bett auf die Füße und wich vom Bett zurück. Wenn es Einbildung war, dann wollte ich es nicht zerstören. Ich wollte dieses Bild behalten, dass Sam völlig ruhig im Bett lag und schlief wie so viele Jahre vorher.

Rückwärts suchte ich meinen Weg zum Badezimmer, stolperte über meine Schuhe und Kleidungsstücke, bis meine Handflächen gegen die Holztür stießen. Ich wandte den Blick nicht von Sam ab. Die verstrubbelten, braunen Haare, die kleinen Narben, die aus dem Kragen herauslugten, die Crowleys Einsatz hinterlassen hatte. Sein junges Aussehen.

Es konnte nicht Sam sein. Er hatte älter ausgesehen, gehetzt. Zerstört. Dieser Sam wirkte zu jung.

„… Sammy …?", flüsterte ich, räusperte mich.

Keine Reaktion.

Wenn es Sam war, müsste er doch aufwachen, oder? Er musste mich hören!

„Sammy …!" versuchte ich es erneut, musste aber einsehen, dass meine Stimme niemand hören konnte, denn obwohl meine Lippen den Namen meines Bruders formten, drang kein Laut mehr heraus, abgesehen von einem Hauchen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schob ich mich durch die Badezimmertür, schob sie lautlos ins Schloss und stürzte zum Waschbecken. Meine Knie waren weich wie Wackelpudding. Ich war nicht verrückt. Sam war da.

Sam war da.

Meine Hände schlossen sich so fest um das Keramik-Becken, dass ich alle Sehnen sehen konnte, die im schwachen Morgenlicht weiß unter meiner Haut hervortraten. Es half, damit sie nicht wirkten, wie die eines Achtzigjährigen.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken, regelrecht hängen und wiederholte die Prozedur von vorhin mit dem Atmen Minute um Minute, während ich mir selbst einredete, nicht verrückt zu sein. Sam war zurück. Er war wieder er selbst und er lag dort draußen verdammt noch mal in seinem Bett und schlief wie ein Baby!

Erst in diesem Moment beschlossen meine Beine nachzugeben und ich glitt an der Wand zu Boden, die in der schmalen Toilette keinen Meter entfernt war.

Sam war da.

Ich war nicht verrückt und ich konnte dem Ganzen mit Vernunft beikommen. Es war alles nur so viel gewesen, so verwirrend. Ich hatte schlecht bis gar nicht geschlafen und Alpträume hatten ihr Übriges getan.

Sam ging es – den Umständen entsprechend – gut.

Und so verharrte ich eine schiere Ewigkeit, bis ich mir sicher war, meinen eigenen Worten glauben zu können. Wenn es eines gab, das ich konnte, dann mich selbst anzulügen.

-s-s-s-

Das kalte Wasser in meinem Gesicht weckte mich endgültig auf und irgendwie wurde ich den Drang nicht los, zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen und mir selbst zu bestätigen, was ich versuchte, mir einzureden.

Also tat ich genau das.

Mir war nicht wohl, als ich zur Tür ging und den Knauf drehte. Obwohl ich wieder das Gefühl hatte, ich zu sein und wie ich zu denken, kam mir all das wie ein Traum vor.

Wie konnten zwei normale Menschen wie wir in so ein Durcheinander geraten sein? In den Himmel, in die Hölle … in dieses Leben?

Ich stieß die Luft aus, betrat das Motelzimmer und sah mich um. Die Schuhe, der Fernseher mit dem Morgenprogramm. Meine Jacke.

Das Bett … war leer.

Meine momentane Situation als Kartenhaus betrachtet, wurde genau in diesem Augenblick die unterste Karte herausgerissen.

Die Panik wurde ein Fixpunkt in meinem Herzen, die pulsierte und mit all den Gedanken um sich warf, die ich gerade noch entkräftet hatte.

Scheiße noch mal, ich hatte mir das nicht eingebildet! Ich war nicht verrückt!

Aber trotzdem stand ich hier.

Alleine.

„SAM?"


	24. Chapter 24

_***Reinstapf und voll beladenen Geschenksack mit einem dumpfen – Plonk – auf dem Boden abstellt***_

_**Alle Jahre wieder …. hieß es auch dieses Mal, mit einem Adventskalender der übernatürlichen Art. Nach zwei etwas unglücklich ausgegangenen Projekten in den letzten beiden Jahren, mit jeweiligen Unterbrechungen, die im Krankenhaus endeten, haben wir, wie es aussieht, den Fluch gebrochen und sind unbeschadet bis ins Ziel gekommen**_

_**In diesem Sinne bleibt uns nur eines zu sagen und das von ganzem Herzen …**_

_**~ Frohe Weihnachten ~**_

_**Allen Lesern dieser Story ein besinnliches Fest im Kreise eurer Lieben.  
Ferne Grüße senden wir auch über den Ozean zum Cast und dem gesamten Team von Supernatural, die solche 'eigenartige Projekte' wie dieses hier mit ihrer Arbeit erst möglich gemacht haben.**_

_**~ Merry Christmas everyone ~**_

_**Auf ein weiteres Jahr voller Höhen und Tiefen in unserem Fan-Dasein, anstehenden Conventions und Fantreffen quer über den Globus und einer Geschichte um zwei Brüder, die uns allen so ans Herz gewachsen ist.**_

_**Ein besonderer Dank geht an unsere Beta Mystery, selbst eine wunderbare Autorin, ein wahrer Research-Geek, wenn es um Fehler geht und mittlerweile eine sehr enge Freundin, die wir nicht mehr her geben *Salzkreis drum zieht***_

_**Danke Süße – du bist ein teuflischer Engel**_

_**Ohne euch Leser (die geheimen, wie die offensichtlichen) wäre der Spaß zu Schreiben nur halb so groß und das benötigt ein Extra dickes Dankeschön für AnnMorgan, Favour, Jeanny, Kaky und Cakehole**_

_**Nun aber … Viel Spaß bei einem extra langen Türchen, das es in sich hat.**_

_**Ho, ho, ho …! **_

**

* * *

**

**Seelenlos – Teil 24 **

* * *

__

Das Flüstern von Wasser aus dem kleinen Bad weckte ihn sanft. Sam lag um sich selbst zusammengerollt unter seiner Decke, in einer kuscheligen Wärme, die weder Schmerz, noch lähmender Druck war, es war das wohlige Gefühl völliger Entspannung.

Durch einzelne Strähnen seines Haares hindurch zwinkerte er in den Morgen und durchsuchte mit seinen Augen im warmen Licht des beginnenden Tages den Raum. Der Fernseher lief noch immer und wild umherschießende Mörder hatten rotierenden Saftpressen Platz gemacht. Gehirnwäsche TV, wie Dean immer grinsend gelästert hatte: „_Ich schwöre dir, Sammy, wenn du dir länger als ein paar Minuten diese Sendungen ansiehst, kaufst du alles. Ich sag dir ALLES!"_ Die Vieldeutigkeit hinter den Worten, die von Stützstrümpfen bis hin zu elektrischen Kartoffelhächslern alles meinen konnte, hatte Sam damals einen solchen Lachanfall beschert, dass er fast erstickt wäre. Jetzt zauberte es ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, das der angepriesenen Wunderpesse ein paar extra Punkte bescherte.

Im Bad plätscherte es weiter und gab damit Sam noch mehr Zeit, langsam wieder _zu Hause_ anzukommen, und den gefürchteten ersten Morgen danach zu verarbeiten. Ein Gedanke, der ihn wieder Grinsen ließ, so dass sich die Mundwinkel bogen, jetzt aber schon mit bedeutend mehr Unsicherheit darunter.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über das zerknautschte Bettzeug neben ihm gleiten, inklusive der kleinen Schlafkuhle, die Dean zwischen all den Kissen und Bezügen geformt hatte. Sam hätte locker einen Hunderter darauf verwettet, dass Deans Rücken wie die Hölle schmerzte.

Hölle.

Und da war es wieder, dieser kleine Gedanke, der so viele unerwünschte Freunde hatte.

Sam schauderte, fühlte, wie sich alle Haare an seinem Körper aufstellten und mit einem Mal war die Umarmung seiner Decke zu viel. Noch bevor er es dachte, hatte er sich schon daraus befreit und seine Füße auf den kalten Boden gestellt. Seine Zehen tasteten über das raue Holz und er fühlte den frischen Hauch der Zugluft sanft darüber streichen.

Den Kopf in die Hände gelegt, versuchte er kurz die Drehungen der Wände um sich herum zu bremsen.

Einen tollen Anblick gab er hier, nur in Boxern und Shirt und wenn er nur ansatzweise so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, war das in etwa das visuelle Ergebnis von zwei Flaschen Tequila … gemischt mit Jägermeister UND Rum. Zu liegen war einfacher gewesen.

Sein Blick glitt an seinen nackten Beinen hinunter. Wie er aus seinen Klamotten rausgekommen war, die als Knäuel auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe lagen, wollte er sich lieber nicht fragen. Ohne wirklich hinzusehen, schnappte er sich die erstbesten Kleidungsstücke und schlüpfte hinein; seine Hose, Strümpfe und ein dicker Pullover, der nicht seiner war, folgten. Der Hauch von Deans Aftershave kitzelte ihn in der Nase, als er den Stoff über seinen Kopf schob.

Sam schwankte noch leicht schlaftrunken, als er versuchte, in seine Schuhe zu schlüpfen, doch der Drang, dem plötzlich viel zu engen Raum zu entkommen, war übermächtig und ließ seine linke Hand krampfhaft nach Halt am Türrahmen suchen.

Nach zwei Anläufen mit dem widerspenstigen Drehknauf der Tür war er endlich draußen und der klare Hauch reiner Morgenluft schlug ihm entgegen. Frost kitzelte seine Lungen und ließ sie brennen, aber Sam ignorierte es, atmete so tief ein, wie es nur ging und sog die Reinheit eines Wintertages tief in sich ein.

Seine Bronchien protestierten - und er überhörte es stur.

Das Feuerwerk kleiner glitzernder Kristalle überall blendete ihn beinahe, und Sam sog gierig die Eindrücke der Umgebung in sich auf. Er sah das kleine, im Wind sanft hin und her schwingende Schild, das unverkennbar machte, dass es sich hier um ein Motel handelte. Die Farbe auf dem verwitterten Holz trug blasse Rot- und Blautöne, die der kaum lesbaren Schrift darauf einen Hauch Nostalgie gaben.

Ihr Zimmer lag ganz am Ende des Gebäudes, die eine Seite zur Straße, die andere vom Dickicht der Natur umzingelt. Ein halb unter Schneebergen versteckter Parkplatz mit weniger Autos darauf als fürs Geschäft gut sein konnte, breitete sich entlang der verwaisten Straße aus, die dem Wald dahinter mühsam abgerungen zu sein schien. Dunkle Tannen senkten ihre Äste schwer über die weiß gezuckerte Fahrbahn, als wenn sie den verlorenen Schnee ihrer Zweige wieder aufsammeln wollten.

Aber das, was Sam am meisten berührte, war nicht der Anblick dieser friedlichen Idylle mitten im Nirgendwo, es war nicht der Glitzerregen von aufgewirbelten Schneekristallen, die im Wind tanzten, oder die weißen Hüte auf allem – nein, es war die Stille.

Ruhe.

Frieden.

Er wagte einen Schritt und seine Schuhe ließen den Schnee darunter dumpf knarzen.

Kein anderer Laut war zu hören, nur der des Windes, der leise durch die Natur schlich, und der seines eigenen Atmens. Kleine Dampfwolken stiegen von seinem Mund auf.

Winzige Flocken, die der Wind frech von hoch liegenden Ästen geschubst hatte, rieselten auf Sam hinunter, streiften seine Haut und blieben schließlich kurz darauf liegen, bis sie schmolzen. Er reckte ihnen sein Gesicht entgegen und stand Minuten einfach nur in Stille gehüllt da.

Langsam hob er seinen linken Arm und ohne hinzusehen strich Sams Hand durch kaltes Weiß, das als Decke über dem Wagen dicht neben ihm lag, bis seine Finger fast zögerlich Metall berührten.

Die schwarze Lady hatte ihre Farbe gewechselt, doch ihre Form hätte er unter tausenden erkannt und das Herz zog sich ihm schmerzhaft zusammen.

Zu Hause.

Sam ging einen Schritt – die Hand blieb. Er ging einen zweiten und eine feine Linie durchbrach jetzt das Weiß ihres Kleides.

Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen und winzige Eiskristalle ließen sich auf seinen Wimpern nieder.

Das flüssige Salz, das an seiner Wange hinunterlief, war nur der schmelzende Schnee und das Beben der Schulter nur die Kälte.

Nur der Schnee …

-s-s-s-

Leer. Das zerwühlte Bett war leer – und obwohl mir mein Geist vorgaukelte, dass Sam noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit darin gelegen hatte, konnte ich mich dem Eindruck nicht erwehren, dass das genauso gut ein Hirngespinst sein mochte.

Ich sah weiter. Keine Schuhe, keine Hose – nichts, was zu Sam gehörte.

Langsam schob ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, zwang mich, bis zum Ende des Bettes zu treten.

Betont sah ich von einer Seite zur anderen. Von der, die mir sagte, dass alle Sachen mir gehörten, über die Matratze, bis zur anderen. Noch ehe ich diesen Bogen beschrieben hatte und mir mein innerliches Mantra von ‚Ich bin nicht verrückt' vorbetete, schossen meine Augen wieder zurück.

Mein Pullover.

Der schwarze Pullover, den ich das letzte Mal getragen hatte, als ich mein Herz in einer dieser dämlichen Aktionen geschrottet hatte, bei denen ich nicht nachdachte, bevor ich handelte. Der Pullover, der gestern von Sams nasser Kleidung noch durchweicht gewesen war und der deswegen auf der Heizung seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Es blieb mir keine Zeit, tief durchzuatmen, denn mein Körper übernahm kurzzeitig die Kontrolle und ich stürmte zur Tür. Es gab keinen zweiten Ausgang und wenn Sam kein … kein Alptraum gewesen war, dann würde ich ihn dort draußen finden.

Drei Meter bis zur Tür.

Sie kamen mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Als würde ich mich durch zähflüssigen Sirup bewegen.

Meine Finger berührten die Klinke und ich betete nur noch still, ich war zu keinem Wort mehr fähig, denn der Kloß in meinem Hals schwoll immer weiter an.

Was sollte ich tun, wenn …

Ich verbot mir, diesen Gedanken bis zum Ende zu verfolgen. Es war unsinnig. Ich neigte nicht zu Tagträumen oder Halluzinationen.

Mit demselben Schwung, mit dem ich zur Tür gehastet war, zog ich sie auf, machte einen Schritt nach draußen und prallte wie an einer Wand zurück.

Sollte ich jemals der Meinung gewesen sein, einen Aufruhr in meinem Kopf beherbergt zu haben … scheiß drauf – das hier war tausend Mal schlimmer und gleichzeitig um so vieles erleichternder.

Ich starrte wortlos auf meinen Bruder, genauso, wie er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte. Die schmale, lange Gestalt in meinem schwarzen Sweater.

Mir lag ein „Sammy" auf den Lippen, aber ich konnte meine Zunge nicht bewegen. Ich war wie schockgefrostet. Mist verdammter!

An der Innenseite meiner Wange nagend stolperte ich die Treppe hinunter, machte noch ein paar Schritte in die Richtung von Sam. Ja, genau, elegant wie ein betrunkener Kater. Sam rührte sich nicht, sah auf seine Finger hinunter, die über den schwarzen Lack strichen.

Es war mir egal, in welchen Sphären ich ihn störte.

Es war mir völlig egal, was er oder irgendwer denken mochte.

Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war dieser irgendwie verloren wirkende Riese, der eine Ruhe ausstrahlte, die für seinen Zustand gestern erstaunlich ... ausgeglichen war. Doch alles, was ich wirklich wahrnahm, waren die Tränen auf seiner Wange und meine Erleichterung.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang ich die Arme so fest ich konnte um die Gestalt vor mir.

Er war kein Traum, auch kein Alptraum.

Luzifer oder ein seelenloser Robo-Sam … keiner von ihnen wäre zu dieser Emotion fähig.

Keiner.

Das hier? Das war einfach nur Sammy.

-s-s-s-

Sein erster Instinkt war purer Selbstschutz und Gegenwehr, der zweite Flucht – seine Muskeln waren angespannt, zu Knoten geballt und bereit, alles und jeden bis zum Letzten zu bekämpfen. Jedes normale Denken wurde heruntergefahren, um das nötige Überleben zu sichern. Denken hieß Zeit verschwenden und das war im Normalfall bei Ihnen tödlich.

So hatte es ihn -… die _Zeit_ gelehrt.

Aber etwas tief in ihm erinnerte sich, erkannte die Umarmung als Zuneigung, als Schutz und Trost – erkannte den Bruder und er entspannte sich.

Dean.

Sams Herzschlag beruhigte sich und die Furcht wurde von Erstaunen überwältigt.

Der Griff um seinen Oberkörper war kräftig, halt gebend und Schutz versprechend. Sam spürte, wie warmer Atem sein Haar im Nacken bewegte und dass Dean nicht nur Sam zusammen hielt, sondern ein Stück weit auch sich selbst. Das Zittern verriet seinen großen Bruder.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zupfe an Sams Lippen und seine Arme hoben sich zögerlich, fielen unentschlossen zurück, ehe sie sich erneut vorwagten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erwiderte der Jüngere den Griff um die Schulter und legte seine flache Hand unsicher auf den Rücken des anderen. Deans Shirt war dünn, er hatte bei seiner hektischen Suchaktion anscheinend wenig Wert auf eine Jacke oder wenigstens einen Pullover gelegt. Bis Sam einfiel, dass der warme Stoff, der ihn selber schützte, nicht sein Eigentum war.

Reue durchzuckte ihn und sein Halt wurde unbewusst stärker, um den anderen vor der Kälte zu schützen. Sams Hand lag genau über Deans Herzen und er spürte das hektische Schlagen unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Das Spiegelbild dazu lag auf seinem Rücken, der Schlag darunter nicht weniger aufgeregt.

Wie lange war es her, seit sie sich das letzte Mal als Brüder umarmt hatten und nicht nur aufeinander eingeschlagen, eingestochen, gehackt oder geschossen hatten?

Zu lange … viel zu lange. Eine Ewigkeit, beinahe länger als ein ganzes Leben.

Die bis eben im Wind trocknenden Spuren auf Sams Wangen glitzerten erneut feucht im Schein der morgendlichen Sonne, die den Brüdern neugierig über die Schulter schaute.

Mit jeder Sekunde ergab sich Sam mehr dem, was er so furchtbar vermisste – dem Teil seines Lebens, der seine Seele davor bewahrt hatte, wie eine Pflanze in der Wüste langsam auszudörren, als die Elemente wütend daran gezerrt hatten.

Deans Schaudern wurde seines und in einer fast peinlichen Verzweiflung klammerten sie sich aneinander, als wenn es keine zweite Chance mehr geben würde. Man konnte schließlich nie genau wissen, ob es das letzte Mal war.

Der Wind frischte auf und jagte kleine Wirbel aus Schnee über den zugedeckten Parkplatz. Die Bäume am anderen Straßenrand applaudierten wispernd und mittendrin standen die Brüder, nicht fähig, einander anders zu zeigen, was sie empfanden.

Ihr verlegenes, halb runtergeschlucktes Emotionschaos wollte gerade zur richtigen Peinlichkeit ausarten, als auf der verschneiten, als solches kaum noch erkennbaren Straße ein Auto wild hupend vorbeifuhr. Das eindeutig zweideutige Gegröhle daraus machte aus von der Kälte rosa gefärbter Haut ein flammendes Inferno aus leuchtendem Rot.

Sam erstarrte und Deans Schultern begannen vor unterdrücktem Gackern zu beben. Die Anspannung war weg, aber Sam konnte es kaum glauben, der Kerl lachte: Dean - _ich bin WIRKLICH nur sein Bruder_ – Winchester lachte tatsächlich, dass es ihn schüttelte. Okay, offensichtlich hatte nicht nur Sam die rüde Bemerkung genau gehört. Was sollte man auch schon groß denken bei zwei gestandenen Kerlen, die sich augenscheinlich innig umarmten und die mehr als offensichtlich ein Zimmer zusammen hatten. Die Tatsache war aufgrund der einzig offenstehenden Tür und dem sonst etwas vereinsamt wirkenden Gebäude wenig zu leugnen.

Bei dem, was Dean dann leise murmelte, glaubte Sam, sich verhört zu haben. Aber das Lächeln, das danach auf seinem Gesicht aufbrach, war so leuchtend, wie die warmen Strahlen der Sonne, die durch die schwer bedeckten Tannen spitzten.

Eine Böe fegte durch das Dickicht jenseits der Straße, rüttelte kurz an den Zweigen, fegte etwas von dem schweren Ballast hinunter und nahm ihnen so etwas von ihrer Last …

Und nicht anders war es bei Sam.

-s-s-s-

„Die nehmen hier wohl auch Leute jeglicher sexueller Orientierung", murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd, löste mich von Sam und konnte das dämliche Grinsen nicht von meinem Gesicht wischen. Himmel, war ich erleichtert. Das Gebirge, das mir sonst immer vom Herzen fiel, war heute eine Kontinentalplatte und die schepperte gewaltig.

Jetzt, als das Adrenalin in meinen Adern sich wieder legte und ich mir endlich sicher war, unter den Lebenden zu weilen und nicht zu träumen, kamen meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zurück. Ich fror – und daran änderte sich auch nichts, als ich wieder einmal meinen Pullover ansah, der Sam vor dem schlimmsten Wind schützte.

Eigentlich … wenn man ehrlich war, war es gar nicht meiner. Sam hatte ihn mir damals einfach in die Tasche gepackt, weil mein Vorrat sich auf T-Shirts und Hemden beschränkte, aber keine Pullover. Ich hatte ihn behalten, weil er einerseits ein tröstlicher Begleiter war und andererseits (und ich hätte beides nie vor ihm zugegeben) bequem.

Im Gegensatz zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es jetzt eine Möglichkeit, mich wieder aufzuwärmen, ohne ein Menschenleben zu gefährden.

„Lass uns reingehen." Sacht schlug ich der großen Gestalt auf die Schulter, bevor ich einen Arm genau dort herum legte und ihn neben mir her zog. Trotz einiger Schichten Kleidung mehr konnte ich ihn wie Espenlaub zittern fühlen und das letzte, was ich wollte, war eine Wiederholung unserer vergangenen Tage. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Bedarf mehr an Drama oder ähnlichem. Und bei aller Liebe zu meinem Bruder – eigenständig denkend und handelnd mochte ich den Idioten mehr.

Was auch immer noch kam, wir würden damit klar kommen. Das waren wir immer. Ihn lächeln zu sehen war ein Anfang. Besser, als ich je geglaubt hatte. Kaum mehr eine Woche vor heute war noch im Unklaren gewesen, ob es nicht besser war, Crowley und seinen Deal in den Wind zu schießen. Ob ein seelenloser Sam nicht ebenso lebensfähig war.

Und … scheiß drauf, wirklich. Wie ich auch nur jemals diesen Gedanken hatte verfolgen können in meiner Resignation; keine Ahnung.

Als ich die Tür ins Schloss schob, herrschte keine bedrückte Stimmung mehr im Raum. Wir hatten nicht gerade den Weihnachtsgeist hereingelassen, aber wir waren nahe an etwas dran, was ich als „entspannt" bezeichnen würde.

„Was hältst du vo-„

Gerade als ich mich zu Sam umdrehen wollte, konnte ich etwas sehen, was mir die Sprache verschlug. Ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck, erkannte die deutliche Verwirrung von Sam, der mir nicht folgen konnte. Der Pullover hing ihm wie eine Perücke auf dem Kopf, bevor er den letzten Ruck tat und ihn herunterzog, langsam seine Arme daraus hervor schälte.

Eine Sekunde lang glaubte ich, mich geirrt zu haben. Das konnte nicht sein. Konfus runzelte ich die Stirn, kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann erst hob ich die Hand und deutete auf die Stelle unterhalb seiner Schlüsselbeine. „Was zum Teufel …?"

-s-s-s-

Sam sah die schemenhaften Umrisse seines Bruders durch den Stoff des Pullovers – schwarze Schatten.

Das Kleidungsstück war warm von seinem Körper, der gut geschützt der Kälte getrotzt hatte und er wollte seinem Bruder davon abgeben, der nur in seinem dünnen Shirt draußen gestanden hatte. Das Zittern von ihnen beiden, nun ja - … war wohl nicht nur der Frost gewesen.

Sein Mundwinkel hob sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe er mit einem letzten Ruck den klammernden Stoff über seinen Kopf zog. Mist, er hätte wetten können, jetzt wie eine Pusteblume auszusehen, so wie ihm die Zotteln vor den Augen hingen. Etwas genervt schnaufte er einige davon zur Seite und erstarrte. Dean sah ihn an, als wäre er – der Teufel persönlich, hatte wohl an Witz verloren – aber Dean sah ihn an, als hätte er einen sehr tiefsitzenden Schlag in die Magengrube geerntet.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal bei seinem großen Bruder vor Erstaunen den Mund offen stehen sehen?

Irritiert folgte er seinem Blick, der immer zwischen Sams Brustkorb und Gesicht hin und her geisterte. Als er hinunter sah, brauchte es exakt den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis auch ihm der überraschte Unterkiefer zu schwer wurde.

Einer bildete das erstarrte Spiegelbild des anderen.

In Sams Hirn kamen polternd kleine Rädchen in Bewegung, fügten lose Verbindungen wieder zusammen und ergaben ein Bild, das doch keinen Sinn ergab: Der kleine Stoß, als es sich aus verdrehtem Stoff löste und mit einem sanften Schubs seinen Platz wieder einnahm. Dieses warme Gefühl auf der Haut darunter, das aus verkrampfter Schwere nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen machte.

Federleicht spürte er das Gewicht über seinem Herzen, das mit einem Mal tonnenschwer schien. Seine rechte Hand strich abwesend darüber, ganz sanft, als könnte der Schatz, der um seinen Hals hing, sonst wieder verschwinden.

Das blecherne – _Klonk_ – von Metall, das in einem leeren Abfalleimer aufschlug, echote zwischen den Männern im Raum umher.

„_Es ist wertlos ..."  
_  
Mit schwimmendem Blick schaute er hoch und jetzt spürte er, was die letzten Stunden wie selbstverständlich ein Teil von ihm gewesen war. Seine Hand schloss sich wie ein Käfig darum und Sam wusste, was letzte Nacht die Welt seiner Träume vor der Wucht seiner Erinnerungen beschützt hatte.

„_Wir finden einen andere Weg – du und ich …" _

Cas hatte es für sie beide getan.

Ein Funke aus Angst durchzuckte Sam, als er an das letzte Mal dachte, wo er das Amulett seines Bruders zuletzt gesehen hatte. Der Moment war endgültig gewesen – zumindest für Dean.

Sam hatte es aus dem Abfall gefischt und noch Tage danach mit sich herumgetragen, unsicher, was er damit anfangen sollte, bis zu …

~sss~

**_Knapp 400 Meilen und ca. 6 lange, grüblerische Stunden vor Davenport, Iowa ..._**

_„Hey, Bobby ..."_

_„Hmm?"_

_Der Transporter ruckelte unbequem unter ihren Hintern, auf dem Weg zu Niveus Pharmaceutics in einem Wettlauf gegen die Zeit und im wahrsten Sinne gegen den Tod selbst._

_Castiel schnarchte leise auf der Rückbank, die nur noch aus einer losen Sitzfläche bestand und Sam nutze die Chance – wer wusste schon, ob sie den Mist hier überleben würden. Für seine zwei Freude würde er sorgen, immerhin war er selbst immun gegen das Virus und würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen. Für Luzifer zu wertvoll würde er das optimale Schutzschild ergeben._

_Blieb nur noch einer …_

_„Junge?"_

_Tief versunken schreckte Sam hoch und schnappte den losen Gedankenfaden wieder auf, der ihm fast entwischt war._

_Bobby wirkte besorgt, als er immer wieder von der Seite her den Blick von der Straße abwendete, die unter ihnen dahin raste und Sam seltsam neugierig musterte._

_„Was ist los?"_

_Nach einem kurzen Zögern fummelte Sam einen Umschlag aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, den er nervös zwischen den Fingern hin und her schob._

_Bobbys Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe und verschwanden beinahe unter der Krempe des Baseballcaps, das er selbst jetzt nicht abgenommen hatte._

_Wie oft hatte er ihn eigentlich ohne gesehen?_

_Und wieder riss der andere ihn aus seinen Gedanken._

_„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Sam, aber deine offenen Rechnungen bezahl ich ganz bestimmt nicht!" Das Grinsen war deutlich unter dem dunklen Brummen zu hören, auch wenn Sam wusste, dass da noch mehr war._

_Neben Dean war es Bobby, dem er nichts vormachen konnte – im Grunde war es sogar mit dem alten Herren neben ihm noch schlimmer. Der hatte ein Radar für jeglichen Mist, den sie entweder schon ausgefressen hatten, oder noch wollten._

_„Ich -...", Sam holte tief Luft, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab. „Wenn - ...wenn Dean, nachdem ich weg bin- ..." Eine erdrückende Pause folgte, bei der jeder der beiden keine Urlaubsbilder im Kopf hatte. „Jedenfalls, falls es schlimm wird, richtig schlimm, dann gib ihm das hier."_

_Sam ließ alles andere ungesagt, all die Worte, die zwischen seinen standen, aber es brauchte auch nichts weiter, denn der Ältere verstand._

_Der zerknitterte Umschlag wechselte seinen Besitzer und Sam atmete erleichtert durch._

_Ein kehliges Knurren sollte wohl so etwas wie Zustimmung sein, als das Stück Papier in der Innentasche der löchrigen Weste verschwand._

_„Und - ..."_

_Wieder ein Seitenblick, nur dass Bobbys Augen dieses Mal vor Erstaunen wie voll aufgeblendete Scheinwerfer zu leuchten schienen._

_„Ich schaffe es nicht mehr, es zu ihr zu bringen, zu Mom – würdest du für mich?"_

_Der Rest ging unter in einem Kloß aus Emotionen, der Sam die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Abschied nehmen war eine verdammt schwere Sache._

_Zitternd legte er das abgetragene Lederband mit dem kleinen Anhänger in die schwielige Hand seines Freundes, der sichtlich schluckte. Sam hatte Bobby erzählt, was damals passiert war, als Castiel seine Leihgabe wieder zurück gegeben hatte, aber nicht dass das Amulett noch existierte und Sam es aus dem Papierkorb gefischt hatte._

_Dieses dünne Stück Leder war ein Teil des Bandes, das die Brüder einmal unzertrennlich gemacht hatte._

_Leise flüsternd redete Sam, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und aus dem Fenster neben ihm in die Nacht starrend, weiter: „Ich habe in dem Brief geschrieben, er soll zu ihr gehen, wenn er es nicht mehr aushält und es ihn zerfrisst – mir hat es geholfen und ich weiß, dass auch ihm der Ort etwas bedeutet." Auch wenn es nur ein einfacher Stein ohne wirkliches Grab ist – fügte er im Stillen hinzu._

_„Er hat gesagt es -", ein kurzes Nicken zu dem kleinen Anhänger, „er meinte, es bedeute nichts – aber für mich tut es das und ich möchte, dass er das weiß, auch wenn ich es nicht sagen kann."_

_Sams Stimme versagte, ging unter in dem sanften Brummen des Motors und Bobbys Nicken spürte er mehr, als dass er es sah._

~sss~

Und Bobby hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt, das wusste Sam. Er hatte das kleine Metallstück dort bei Mary vergraben, um es im Notfall einen Anker sein zu lassen.

Sam hatte gewusst, wo es war, doch es hatte ihn nicht interessiert. Es war nicht mehr von Wichtigkeit gewesen, genau wie so vieles andere auch. Ein Mensch ohne Seele schert sich nicht um die Gefühle anderer und erst recht nicht um sentimentale Anhängsel aus der Vergangenheit.

Doch der Sam, der jetzt erschrocken die Kette umklammerte, sah das anders. Das hier, das bedeute alles und er sah ein Echo davon im Gesicht seines Bruders, dessen Züge zu versteinert wirkten, zu verschlossen, um nicht zu verraten, dass dahinter ein emotionaler Orkan wütete.

„_Ich möchte, dass du es hast ..."_

Und Sam wollte es immernoch.

Langsam zog er sich das Lederband mit beiden Händen über den Kopf, hielt zögernd die Kette und suchte in Deans Augen nach einer Antwort.

-s-s-s-

Erstarrt blinzelte ich auf das Angebot hinunter. Reue, Freude, Überraschung - irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht auf eines davon festlegen, also blieben alle diese Empfindungen in mir.

Sam streckte die Hände nicht aus - aber ich tat es und fuhr mit der Handfläche sacht unter das Amulett. Vorsichtig, als könnte es zerbrechen, hob ich das gewohnte Gewicht ein paar Millimeter an. Als ich es nun vor mir sah, bemerkte ich, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte.

Langsam hob ich den Kopf, begegnete Sams Blick, wartend auf mich gerichtet.

Das warme Metall ruhte noch am selben Platz, als ich die Finger darum schloss und sacht nickte. Das Chaos wich einem ruhigen, warmen Gefühl und ich spürte, wie sich meine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen.

Es fühlte sich richtig an.

"Danke, Sammy."


End file.
